


Я погружаюсь в мир, который мы знали (Снова и снова)

by Ardel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 45,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardel/pseuds/Ardel
Summary: [Реинкарнация] Когда Мерлин Эмрис по заданию редакции отправляется путешествовать по свету, к нему начинают возвращаться воспоминания о магии, драконах и королях. Не улучшает ситуации и то, что его всю дорогу преследует странная женщина. И все это еще до того, как он встречает Артура Пендрагона, чье решение проблемы глобального потепления может спасти мир. Потому что, видимо, в этот раз спасения одной лишь Британии уже не достаточно.





	1. КНИГА ПЕРВАЯ: В КОТОРОЙ МЕРЛИН СЛУЧАЙНО ПОЛУЧАЕТ ОТЛИЧНОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ (ИЛИ ЭТО СУДЬБА?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Keep Going Over the World We Knew (Over and Over)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113950) by [Mellacita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellacita/pseuds/Mellacita). 



> Огромное спасибо ДавыдоФФ за потрясающее оформление, а терпеливейшим и понимающим бетам lyekka и Ларри. за вычитку. Без вашей поддержки этого перевода могло и не быть.

**Название:** Я погружаюсь в мир, который мы знали (Снова и снова)  
 **Переводчик:** Madam T.  
 **Бета:** lyekka  
 **Гамма:** Ларри.   
**Оригинал:** [I Keep Going Over the World We Knew (Over and Over) by Mellacita](http://archiveofourown.org/works/113950?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true#comment_32866320), разрешение получено  
 **Размер:** 53к слов в оригинале  
 **Жанр:** Ангст, романс  
 **Пейринг:** Артур/Мерлин  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Дисклеймер:** Мне за это даже не платят! (с) Мерлин.  
 **Саммари:** [Реинкарнация] Когда Мерлин Эмрис по заданию редакции отправляется путешествовать по свету, к нему начинают возвращаться воспоминания о магии, драконах и королях. Не улучшает ситуации и то, что его всю дорогу преследует странная женщина. И все это еще до того, как он встречает Артура Пендрагона, чье решение проблемы глобального потепления может спасти мир. Потому что, видимо, в этот раз спасения одной лишь Британии уже не достаточно.  
 **Тема:** Публичные люди

**КНИГА ПЕРВАЯ: В КОТОРОЙ МЕРЛИН СЛУЧАЙНО ПОЛУЧАЕТ ОТЛИЧНОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ (ИЛИ ЭТО СУДЬБА?)  
«Сотворение мира  
С того момента, как человечество познало язык, истории о сотворении мира тесно переплетены с тем, что часто называют магией. Магия давала понимание того, кто мы и откуда пришли. Северный остров в Новой Зеландии когда-то был гигантской рыбой, которую Мауи поймал на крючок, сделанный из челюсти собственной матери. Догоны, живущие на Мали, верят, что человечество началось с рождения богиней Амма четырех пар близнецов Номмос; в восьми тысячах миль от них навахо описывают своих Близнецов-Героев, которые избавили Четвертый Мир от населявших его чудовищ, чтобы люди могли процветать. В авраамических религиях сотворение мира занимает семь дней, а физики строят адронные коллайдеры, чтобы разобраться в секретах Большого взрыва. Все это своего рода магия, и все это повлияло на формирование общества. Некоторые аспекты этого влияния мы можем так никогда и не понять. По сути, именно таинственность делает магию такой привлекательной»  
(Мерлин Эмрис. Магия и мифы: их влияние на цивилизации. National Geographic, ноябрь, 2010 год).  
~*~  
**

Жизнь становится значительно лучше после сокрушительного оргазма, подумал Мерлин Эмрис. Откатившись в сторону, он наслаждался ощущением того, как остывает пот на разгоряченном теле.  
Мужчина рядом с ним был загорелым и накачанным. Подойдя познакомиться прошлым вечером в баре, он сказал, что он серфер. Правда, Мерлин тут же забыл, как его зовут, едва удержавшись от пошлого предложения «оседлать волну».  
Тем не менее парня он трахнул. Ведь тот был широкоплеч и светловолос — как раз во вкусе Мерлина. Немного перекачанный, но кого это волнует. Зато Мерлин смог на собственном опыте оценить, каково чувствовать, как перекатывается, сжимается и напрягается под тобой такая груда мышц.  
В Новую Зеландию он приехал не за тем, чтобы потрахаться, но это оказалось шикарным дополнительным бонусом.  
Серфер выгнулся, потягиваясь, и Мерлин, не удержавшись, провел рукой по его груди, путаясь в волосах, и улыбнулся.  
Серфер улыбнулся в ответ.  
— М-м-м, — он облизнул губы, искушая Мерлина. — Как насчет того, чтобы провести день в постели?  
Мерлин наклонился, собираясь поцеловать его, но тут заметил светящиеся на приемнике часы.  
— Черт! — заорал он. — Ебаныйтвоюматьвжопу рот!  
Его случайный любовник сел в постели, Мерлин с сожалением покосился на прекрасное тело, но времени не было. И как ни приятно было утолить голод, Мерлин знал, ему нужно что-то — кто-то — другой. Если бы еще удалось найти это. Его.  
— Прости, — сказал Мерлин, — мне надо бежать. Я не могу пропустить эту встречу.   
— Но...  
— Закажи себе завтрак за мой счет и все такое. И еще раз спасибо. Я отлично провел время.  
Мерлин зарылся в чемодан, пытаясь найти что-нибудь хоть отдаленно подходящее для встречи с директором Национального музея Новой Зеландии. Он нашел не сильно мятую рубаху и пару брюк, на которых каким-то чудом сохранились стрелки. Рекламная фраза «Не требуют глажки» на сей раз оказалась правдой. Благослови боже Levis и их продукцию. Он нырнул в ванную. Ему необходимо было ополоснуться. Не мог же он отправиться на встречу, воняя сексом, хотя это и был лучший трах после того раза в багажном отделении парома на Дублин.  
Серфер не двинулся с места, только надулся.  
— Когда ты вернешься?  
Мерлин отвел глаза от зеркала, в которое смотрелся, торопливо водя лезвием по подбородку и стараясь не порезаться.  
— Не знаю. Впереди долгий день. Полный важных встреч. Раньше полуночи, наверное, не вернусь.  
— А-а, — Серфер в конечном итоге оказался не таким уж тупым. — Спасибо за секс и все такое, типа увидимся?  
Мерлин вздохнул:  
— Все было прекрасно. И правда, спасибо. Но знаешь... — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Дела...  
— Хм-м... Кто-то тебя дома дожидается?  
Мерлин фыркнул. Если бы.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Да была пара моментов. Во-первых, у тебя характерный взгляд. Типа «я безумно влюблен, но не могу быть с ним, поэтому и ты сгодишься».  
Мерлин покраснел.  
— Ничего подобного. И вообще...  
— Во-вторых, меня зовут Пол.  
— И? — ну теперь Мерлин хотя бы сможет притвориться, что знал его имя.  
— И кто такой Артур?  
Мерлин пожал плечами:  
— Понятия не имею. Среди моих знакомых нет никого по имени Артур.  
Единственным Артуром, которого он знал, был давно умерший мифический король. И хотя Мерлина с натяжкой можно было назвать поклонником артурианы, вряд ли он предавался фантазиям о мужике, который мертв уже тысячу лет, а то и больше. Если вообще существовал.  
Серфер откинул покрывало. Мерлин напоследок окинул его взглядом. Черт, какое тело! Пол был не совсем тем, чего хотелось Мерлину, но подошел достаточно близко к идеалу. Может, все же стоит пригласить его встретиться еще раз?  
— Так почему все время, пока ты меня трахал, ты называл меня Артуром? — спросил Пол, застегивая джинсы.  
...по здравом размышлении, чувак, кажется, сбрендил, решил Мерлин. Лучше держаться от него подальше до конца поездки.  
— Не называл я тебя так, — рассмеялся Мерлин. — С какой стати? Я же говорю, не знаю я никаких Артуров.  
— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Пол, натягивая футболку. — В общем, когда увидишь его, передай, что ему очень повезло, но пусть он получше за тобой следит.  
С этими словами Пол не оглядываясь вылетел из гостиничного номера, оставив недобритого, полуодетого Мерлина в полном недоумении. Да и на первую рабочую встречу он опоздал.  
Артур?

Мерлин действительно опоздал на встречу с доктором Амири Бейкер, куратором коллекции Таонга Маори музея Те-Папа-Тонгарева, которая спокойно приняла его извинения и жалобы на разницу во времени и запутанные переулки Веллингтона.  
— Не переживайте, — сказала она. — Это совершенно нормально.  
Мерлин с энтузиазмом кивнул.  
— Совершенно нормально — это про меня, — с наигранной жизнерадостностью сказал он.  
После обмена рукопожатиями доктор Бейкер повела его на экскурсию по музею. Вначале разговор крутился вокруг вежливых нейтральных тем: впечатлений Мерлина от Новой Зеландии, погоды в Лондоне, долгого перелета, предыдущих статей Мерлина, которые она явно погуглила.  
Наконец, когда они остановились около витрины с восхитительными фигурками из зеленого камня, доктор Бейкер повернулась к Мерлину:  
— Ну что ж, мистер Эмрис... — начала она.  
— Пожалуйста, — встрял Мерлин, — зовите меня просто Мерлин.  
— Расскажите мне поподробнее о вашем проекте, Мерлин. Ваш редактор упоминал, что речь пойдет о магических практиках человечества, но, хотя любой из нас согласится, что Артеароа — волшебное место, я не уверена, какую связь вы видите с вашей темой.  
Мерлин выключил диктофон. Не стоило записывать на пленку свидетельство того, насколько хреново он подготовился к заданию.  
— Магические практики не совсем верное название, — сказал Мерлин. — Все дело в мистике великих мифов и том, какое влияние они оказали на формирование цивилизаций.  
— Амбициозная тема. Даже для National Geographic.  
— Предполагается как минимум два разворота, — Мерлин улыбнулся уголком рта.  
— Не может не радовать, — задумчиво кивнула доктор Бейкер, проходя мимо очередного рыболовного крючка. — Этот сделан из китовой кости. Из нее получаются лучшие крючки. Что еще вы читали о Новой Зеландии?  
Мерлин привалился к перилам галереи, с которой была видна выставка церемониальных одежд маори.  
— Боюсь, не так много, как должен, доктор Бейкер.  
— Зовите меня Амири, — мило предложила она, — Мерлин.  
— Хорошо, Амири. Я, э-э, смотрел все дополнительные материалы из «Властелина колец». И видел, как «Олл Блэкс» танцуют хака.  
После этих слов Амири звонко рассмеялась, на что и надеялся Мерлин.  
— Не только это, честно-честно, — добавил он. — Но все равно явно недостаточно.  
— Вам повезло, что вы такой очаровательный, Мерлин, иначе я могла бы обидеться, — сказала она. — В мифах Новой Зеландии мистики не меньше, чем в любых других. И мы с коллегами ожидаем, что вы отдадите им должное.  
Мерлин криво улыбнулся:  
— Это пожелание или предупреждение?  
— Да, — сказала Амири и рассмеялась, глядя на растерянное лицо Мерлина. — Пойдемте, руководители научной группы ждут вас с нетерпением.  
Большую часть дня он провел, следуя по пятам за разными членами научной группы. Или изучая экспонаты выставки, когда выдавалась свободная минутка. Коллекция музея поражала разнообразием. Тут было и современное искусство, и живая история, и детские стенды, и гигантский кальмар, и отдел, посвященный драгоценным металлам. Но больше всего Мерлина поразило, как произведения искусства, музыка, даже само расположение музея демонстрировали уважение к земле, об истории которой рассказывали. Во многих частях света земля была олицетворением магии. Мерлин запомнил эту мысль на будущее. С ее помощью можно будет задать тон всей статье.  
К вечеру Мерлин попрощался с сотрудниками музея и последовал за Амири к выходу. Она провела его по залитой солнечным светом галерее мимо огромного хрустального шара. Выйдя за двери музея, Мерлин почувствовал запах соли из бухты. Было жарко. Куда жарче, чем должно было быть в Новой Зеландии в это время года. В прогнозе погоды только об этом и твердили все утро. Глобальное потепление в действии, шутили в новостях.  
Амири достала из кармана кожаный мешочек.  
— Прежде чем проститься, мы хотели бы подарить вам сувенир в память о визите сюда, — она протянула ему подарок, который Мерлин принял, чувствуя вес в своей ладони. Он развязал шнурок и достал традиционный хай матау — на крепкой веревке раскачивался рыболовный крючок.  
— Держите его при себе, — сказала Амири, — и он будет оберегать вас во время путешествий по воде.  
Мерлин коснулся пальцем гладкой кости, и на мгновение Амири, музей и вся реальность уплыли в никуда.

_Король пал и отправился на Авалон. Он слышал это в шепоте деревьев; И слушал их уже целую жизнь, которую провел, храня королевство в ожидании его возвращения.  
Король не вернулся. Поэтому уехал Мерлин. За моря, на юг, на восток, на Святую землю и дальше, куда глаза глядят, лишь бы излечиться и забыть.  
Король ушел, а Мерлину не было позволено последовать за ним.  
Маленькая лодка была нагружена припасами и свертком с немногочисленными вещами, представлявшим для него хоть какую-то ценность в этом мире. Он чувствовал песок и камни под ногами, соль морской воды и собственных слез на щеках, когда сталкивал лодку в море. Он ни разу не оглянулся на Альбион — землю, которая любила его и которая его разрушила. Он не знал, вернется ли обратно._

— Мерлин, — произнес голос Амири, он почувствовал, как его тряхнули за плечо. — Что с вами?  
Видение растворилось в тумане. Мерлин заморгал, приходя в себя. Он вновь стоял под ослепительными лучами солнца у входа в музей.  
— Угу, — он тряхнул головой, — все нормально. Думаю, все еще сказывается разница во времени.  
Она понимающе улыбнулась:  
— Тогда отдохните получше перед завтрашним вечером. Вас ждет насыщенная программа.  
— Жду с нетерпением, — кивнул Мерлин. — Еще раз огромное спасибо.  
Положив рыболовный крючок обратно в мешочек, он убрал его в рюкзак и, уходя, смерил недовольным взглядом темноволосую женщину, наверное, туристку, которая с удовольствием наблюдала, как он выставил себя идиотом.

У Мерлина Эмриса была спокойная жизнь среднестатистического горожанина.  
Он жил в Лондоне, что, в принципе, нормально для человека, который, насколько ему самому было известно, родился и вырос в этом городе.  
Он просыпался по утрам и кормил кота. Начинающий писатель, он, как правило, работал из дома, но все же умудрялся не ходить целыми днями в пижаме.  
По выходным он играл в крикет и проводил время в любимой кофейне. Участвовал в благотворительных марафонах, напивался с друзьями, заводил романы, из которых ничего не получалось, и постоянно зверски губилдомашние цветы.  
Одним словом, он был совершенно нормальным.  
— Получилось двумя словами, — заметила его лучшая подруга Ренука во время еженедельной встречи в кофейне. — И я не уверена, что они означают то, что они означают по твоему мнению.  
Мерлин осушил свою чашку (черный кофе без сахара — ничего лишнего, кроме чистой энергии) и поставил ее на стол, недовольно посмотрев на собеседницу.  
— Я писатель, — сказал он. — Мне ли не знать значения слов, Рену?  
Познакомившись в университете, они с Ренукой быстро подружились на почве ненависти к одному из преподавателей, которого оба терпеть не могли. Мерлин никогда не мог этого объяснить, но они идеально подошли друг другу.  
Последнее время Ренука обзавелась новым хобби — устраивать личную жизнь Мерлина, чтобы он обрел супружеское счастье с одним из ее многочисленных друзей-геев.  
— Ну, конечно, дорогой. Именно поэтому я получила кучу смсок, одна злее другой, от Стампи после вашего свидания вслепую. И во всех, кстати говоря, встречалось слово «ненормальный».  
Мерлин скривился.  
— Заглавными буквами, между прочим, — добавила Ренука. — Ну честно, я скоро перестану сводить тебя с людьми, если ты и дальше будешь их запугивать.  
— Чем я их запугиваю? Я просто разговор поддерживаю!  
— Мерлин, — Рену накрыла его руки своими, — не все разделяют твою страсть к древним мертвым королям, чтобы ты знал.  
— А должны, — настойчиво сказал Мерлин. — Это наше историческое наследие. Как можно не хотеть узнать о нем больше?  
— Во-первых, не для всех это историческое наследие, — закатила глаза Рену. — Кроме того, на первом свидании надо беспокоиться о том, нравитесь ли вы друг другу, а не о том, может человек отличить «Цикл Вульгаты» от «Пост-вульгаты».  
— Ха, — Мерлин ткнул в нее пальцем. — Ну ты-то в артуриане разбираешься. Так что Стампи может завистливо курить в сторонке.  
— Я в ней разбираюсь только потому, что это помогает издеваться над тобой, а это одно из главных удовольствий в моей жизни, ты же знаешь.  
— Неважно почему. Главное, ты ее знаешь, что делает тебя лучше него. Будь у тебя член, я бы начал встречаться с тобой, и все были бы довольны.  
— Будь у меня член, я бы трахала Карен Гиллен и не думала бы о тебе.  
— Ну спасибо.  
— А если серьезно, я просто хочу, чтобы ты кого-нибудь нашел. Ты слишком одинок. Король Артур не согреет ночью твою постель.  
— Ты говоришь это раз по шесть в год, — слабо улыбнулся Мерлин.  
— Ладно, вычеркнем Стампи из списка и найдем кого-то другого.  
Тут у Мерлина зазвонил телефон.  
— Я должен ответить. Это мужик из National Geographic, — объяснил он, бросив на Рену извиняющийся взгляд. И взял трубку.  
Два часа спустя у Мерлина все еще кружилась голова.  
Звонил Том Маллори — спецредактор National Geographic. Мерлин уже писал для них несколько статей полгода назад. Том приехал из Вашингтона в Лондон всего на несколько дней и попросил Мерлина встретиться с ним.  
— Вот в чем дело, Мерлин, — заговорил Том, когда Мерлин расположился в третьей за день кофейне. Еще чуть-чуть, и он вообще забудет, что такое сон. — Ты знаешь Джеффа? Джеффа Трефинви?  
Мерлин кивнул. Кто ж не знает Джеффа Трефинви. Каждый, кто писал что-то о путешествиях или культуре Британии, знал, кто такой Джефф Трефинви.  
— Несколько месяцев назад Джефф предложил нам идею, и Елена в нее просто влюбилась. Приняла ее на стадии описания и построила весь ноябрьский выпуск вокруг нее, — сказал Том.  
Мерлин кивнул. В голове лихорадочно размышляя, что от него хотят: сбора материала или негласного соавторства?  
— Он вчера позвонил мне из Армении. Эта скотина сломала обе ноги, катаясь на лыжах. Лежит теперь на вытяжке, ждет операции. Так что он не сможет написать нам статью.  
— Не повезло, — прокомментировал Мерлин. Он не мог представить, каково это — проснуться в незнакомой больнице, не понимая, что говорят врачи. — Вам нужна пара статей на замену? У меня есть несколько задумок.  
— Нет, — перебил Том. — Елена очень прониклась идеей Джеффа. Она хочет статью о магии, мистике, зарождении мифов и тому подобном для ноябрьского номера. Идея принадлежит Джеффри, но он согласился уступить ее нам за четверть гонорара и фотографию на обложке после выздоровления.  
— Так, а что вы хотите от меня? — нахмурился Мерлин.  
— Мы хотим, чтобы ты ее написал.  
— Я? — Мерлин был в шоке. У него нет никакой информации, чтобы писать о магии.  
— Конечно, ты.  
— Я? — снова переспросил Мерлин. — Может, вам найти кого-то более подкованного в этом вопросе? Я далеко не эксперт.  
— А как насчет той работы, что ты писал во время учебы в университете?  
— Это было десять лет назад!  
Том продолжил, словно не слышал его:  
— За счет редакции поездишь по свету, изучишь материал, потом найдешь яркий эпизод, которым свяжешь все вместе, как ты это умеешь.  
— Я не уверен. Мифы и магия со всего света? Слушай, это же огромная тема. Не уверен, что смогу ее достойно раскрыть.  
— Мерлин, — продолжал давить Том, — про Владивосток и кукурузу ты тоже заранее ничего не знал. И обе статьи были отличными. Ты всегда предлагаешь свежий взгляд на проблему.  
— Но... — неужели задание, подразумевающее чуть ли не кругосветное путешествие, само плывет к нему в руки? Вот так просто?  
— Мы перешлем тебе заявку Джеффа. Там довольно подробный план. Он уже наметил несколько интервью, плюс к тому, у него вагон контактов.  
Ну естественно, подумал Мерлин. Это же Джефф Трефинви — суперзвезда.  
— Сколько у меня времени на размышления?  
Том побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
— Элли и так уже на грани нервного срыва. Нам нужно определиться как можно скорее.  
Мерлин нахмурился.  
— Если я предложу включить в материал что-то про твоего тезку, это поможет убедить тебя?  
— Что?  
— Мерлин. Ну знаешь, великий волшебник, король Артур и все дела. Если уж писать о магии и влиянии мифов на формирование цивилизаций, то невозможно не упомянуть об артуриане. Это же историческое наследие Британии.  
— Во всяком случае, частично, — рассеянно кивнул Мерлин. — Погоди, что?  
По его лицу расползалась широченная улыбка. Он просто не мог дождаться, когда процитирует эти слова Ренуке.  
— Знаешь, Том, мне не нужно время на раздумья. Присылайте контракт. Я напишу.  
Предложений для фрилансеров и в лучшие времена было немного. А для тех, кто печатается на такой архаике, как бумага в архаичных бумажных журналах, и того меньше. То, что его вспомнили и предложили сделать титульный материал для National Geographic, было настоящим профессиональным прорывом.  
Но, честно говоря... Магия? Это вам не военный конвой и не покорение Антарктиды на пароходе или Эвереста на дельтаплане. Ничего сверхъестественного.  
Тем не менее, это явно повод для праздника. Он позвонил Рену и Шону и пригласил их вечером в ближайший паб.  
— Они посылают тебя чуть ли не в кругосветку, чтобы ты написал статью о магии? — спросил Шон, обнявшись со стаканом пива. Когда Мерлин только переехал в Лондон после университета, они с Шоном вместе снимали квартиру. Так и подружились. В любом случае, из Мерлина получался куда лучший друг, чем сосед.  
— Именно так. «Магия, мистика и мифы: как они связывают цивилизации» или что-то в таком духе. Посмотрим, как пойдет.  
— Надеюсь, не в прямом смысле связывают. Или у тебя запланировано интервью с Дерреном Брауном? — спросила Ренука.  
— Ну зачем же так буквально? — закатил глаза Мерлин. — Речь идет не о сценической магии. Я думаю, тут скорее что-то связанное с духом земли. С тем, как люди проникаются им и зовут это магией.  
Шон махнул рукой, заказывая еще пива.  
— Чувак, я даже не буду притворяться, что понимаю в этом дерьме. Просто хотелось бы знать, где справедливость? Ты будешь ездить по миру в поисках связи со своими языческими корнями, а я — заполнять бумажки и раскладывать «Косынку», чтобы не помереть с голоду.  
Может, он и прав, подумалось Мерлину. Это было далеко не первое его выездное задание. Но поездки такого масштаба доставались только самым топовым журналистам. Неужели и он достиг вершины?

Спустя три дня, в Гонконге, это случилось снова.  
— Если бы все получалось с первого раза, — жаловался Мерлин по телефону Ренуке, — это была бы уже не моя жизнь.  
Он заткнул пальцем второе ухо, чтобы лучше слышать.  
— Мерлин, ты позвонил мне в половине пятого утра долбаной субботы, чтобы поплакаться по поводу отмененного промежуточного рейса?  
Глянув на часы, Мерлин быстренько посчитал в уме. Это было непросто, поскольку он только что вернулся с одного из восьми миллионов уличных празднеств.  
— Э-э-э... Упс...  
— Вот именно, упс! Слушай, мне ужасно жаль, что ты застрял в чертовом Гонконге. Особенно трагично, что это случилось на китайский Новый год, и тебе наверняка невыносимо скучно, когда миллионы людей празднуют на улицах. Но у меня гость, и я уже говорила, что сейчас половина пятого утра субботы?  
— Значит, ты не хочешь послушать, какого серфера я трахнул в Веллингтоне? — Мерлин шагнул с улицы в ближайший магазин.  
— Дай угадаю: блондин, примерно твоего роста, смазливый и широкоплечий? Это я уже тысячу раз слышала. Позвони мне, когда расширишь горизонты.  
— Ну и ладно. В следующий раз я тебе напишу.  
— Так бы и сразу, тупица. Веселись.  
— И ты не скучай, душа моя.  
Убрав телефон, Мерлин оказался лицом к лицу с пожилой женщиной. Похоже, владелицей магазина.  
— Прости, — сказала она. — Ты должен это взять.  
Она вложила в руку Мерлина миниатюрный брелок. С кольца свисала маленькая фигурка, по форме повторяющая одного из огромных бумажных драконов, которых таскали во время праздника по узким улочкам. От ярких цветов резало глаза.

_Мой дракон был совсем не таким._

Тряхнув головой, Мерлин посмотрел на женщину. Она как будто чего-то ждала.  
Порывшись в карманах, Мерлин отдал ей несколько купюр из тех, что поменял в аэропорту, и быстро покинул магазин, пока ему не всучили еще каких-нибудь ненужных сувениров. Оказавшись на улице, он посмотрел на дракона в своей ладони.

_Какой ты маленький для столь великой судьбы._

Кому: Renuka Duraswaimy (renu.duraswaimy@gmail.com)  
От кого: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
Тема: Кажется, у меня опухоль мозга или что-то в этом духе

Приветик.  
По шкале от одного до десяти, насколько дико, если у тебя случаются галлюцинации всякий раз, когда кто-то тебе что-то дает?  
М

\--  
Кому: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
От кого: Renuka Duraswaimy (renu.duraswaimy@gmail.com)  
Тема: Re: Кажется, у меня опухоль мозга или что-то в этом духе

Когда как. Тебе дают наркотики?  
Р

PS: Мерлин, наркотики это вредно.  
PPS: Встретила в пабе Шона. Он передает привет и хочет, чтобы ты оставил комментарий к его новому треку на майспейсе.

Было три часа ночи, когда Мерлин добрался до Нью-Дели — второго запланированного пункта его путешествия. День, проведенный в Гонконге, не считался.  
После происшествия с драконом он старался убедить себя, что на самом деле не сходит с ума.  
В университете с ним уже было нечто похожее, когда казалось, что мозг кипит, перегруженный информацией. Тогда он пришел к выводу, что не слишком-то хорошо себя знает. Да, он знал, что сирота. У него сохранилось смутное воспоминание о жалостливых взглядах взрослых и шепотках за спиной. Он знал, что когда-то у него были родители. Он помнил добрые карие глаза, загрубевшие от тяжелой работы руки и полную гордости за него улыбку. Если сильно постараться, он мог припомнить бородатого мужчину, вырезавшего игрушки из березы. Но это должно быть игрой воображения — игрушки покупают в магазинах.  
Мерлин никогда не понимал, откуда возникают эти странные воспоминания.  
Тогда он справился с ситуацией типичным для студента способом — слишком много пил и притворялся, что ничего не происходит.  
Странно, но алкоголь помогал лучше всего. Мерлин обнаружил, что после пары бокалов пива мыслит более ясно и может сконцентрироваться. На бильярде, на своих друзьях, которых, казалось, знал куда дольше, чем на самом деле, на первокурснике, у которого он отсасывал после приветственного обеда (да-да, каждый год — он превратил это в традицию).  
Видимо, то, как он заливал пивом посторонние голоса в голове, не нравилось соседям по комнате и преподавателям, поэтому Мерлину пришлось совмещать учебу с регулярными визитами к специалисту, который помогал найти безалкогольные способы концентрации. В итоге он научился не замечать голоса. А потом они и вовсе пропали.  
До сего дня.  
В процессе написания е-мейлов Ренуке и Шону Мерлин опустошил гостиничный мини-бар. Ему совсем не хотелось возвращаться к этой привычке, тем более что его устойчивость к чему-то крепче пива давно канула в лету. Оставалось надеяться, что Индия поможет ему прочистить мозги. Осталось добраться до ашрама.  
Он ненавидел приезжать в новые места в темноте. Ему всегда казалось, что он потерял одно из своих чувств, а вокруг происходит что-то, чего он не видит и не слышит, и от этого ему становилось не по себе.  
Он пробился сквозь толпу людей в аэропорту, мимо длинных верениц пассажиров, ожидавших регистрацию: женщин в сари, мужчин в костюмах, туристов в льняных штанах, семей с тележками багажа. Влажный воздух проникал в здание сквозь вечно открытые двери. Вооруженные мужчины проверяли билеты у вновь прибывших.  
Ренука как-то сказала ему, что для многих людей путешествие в Индию связано с нешуточным эмоциональным напряжением.  
— Тебе не дадут просто сидеть в сторонке и наблюдать, — предупредила она. — Придется участвовать.  
Мерлин возмутился:  
— Ты же знаешь, я где только не был. Что там такого необычного?  
Поменяв немного денег, он заказал такси до ашрама, который намеревался посетить первым. Стоило выйти на улицу, как стало понятно, что имела в виду Ренука. К нему кинулись водители, наперебой обещая более низкие цены и больший комфорт. Он продолжал идти, пока не нашел нужное такси. Загрузив вещи в багажник, он уехал в ночь.  
Даже в этот час на дорогах было полно велосипедов, машин, телег и ярко раскрашенных автобусов. Гудели клаксоны, оповещая о проезжающих впритирку друг к другу автомобилях. В самые опасные моменты Мерлин хватался за висящий на шее хай матау, надеясь, что он охраняет путешественников и на твердой земле тоже.  
Когда они остановились, попав в пробку, в окно постучала женщина с грудным ребенком, прося милостыню. Еще до конца не рассвело, и Мерлин не мог ее толком разглядеть, но у него были деньги, а у нее нет...  
— Не стоит, — сказал таксист, когда Мерлин достал бумажник. Машина вновь пришла в движение, и Мерлин подумал, что надо посетить какую-нибудь из местных благотворительных организаций.  
Мерлин и раньше видел бедность, даже ездил на экскурсии в трущобы в тех странах, которые посещал. Интересно, каково было местным жителям смотреть, как на деньги от эксплуатации их мозгов возводят небоскребы и кондоминиумы, в то время как миллионы людей пытаются выжить на все более враждебной земле.  
Когда такси подъехало к городку, окружавшему ашрам, солнце уже взошло. Мерлин видел людей, склонившихся в утренней молитве. Расплатившись с водителем, Мерлин пошел к воротам, слушая монотонный речитатив разнообразных молитв, который доносился из главного здания.  
Джефф сам выбирал этот ашрам, здесь благосклонно относились к европейцам с деньгами и модными духовными исканиями. Возможно, стоило поискать более аутентичное место. Но смысл? Мерлин не молился со времени... честно говоря, он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз молился. Кому-либо. Тем более, когда делал это искренне.  
Чем ближе были ворота, тем сильнее нервничал Мерлин. О чем он думал? Черт, он же мясо ест. И вряд ли его долговязое тело подходит для сгибания в необычные позы. Да с медитациями у него никогда не складывалось. Может, это вообще не настоящий ашрам, а он собирается сделать ему рекламу в журнале.  
К счастью, пока его окончательно не занесло, из ворот навстречу ему вышла темноволосая женщина. Судя по виду, европейка. Она почти неслышно ступала босыми ногами по каменным плитам. Когда она приблизилась, Мерлина пронзило странное чувство, словно он должен ее знать.  
— Намасте, — поздоровалась она со странной улыбкой. — Ты, должно быть, Мерлин.  
Переложив сумку в другую руку, Мерлин пожал протянутую ладонь.  
— Так точно, — кивнул он.  
— На этой неделе мне выпало быть твоим проводником, — сказала она, почему-то не назвав своего имени. Кажется, у нее был корнуоллский акцент, правда, довольно слабый, словно она долго жила вдали от дома. — Добро пожаловать в Шанти.  
Она провела его в ашрам, напомнив разуться у входа.  
— Утренние практики уже начались, но мы знаем, каково бывает в аэропорту. Я покажу тебе твою комнату, потом сможешь к нам присоединиться.  
Обстановка в комнате была аскетичной, но довольно удобной. И, кажется, он будет жить здесь один. Сопровождающая дала ему несколько минут, чтобы положить вещи и сходить в туалет, и повела в центральное здание.  
— Вот мы и пришли, — сказала она. — Возьми в углу коврик и вливайся насколько сможешь.  
— Но... — начал Мерлин.  
— Не волнуйся. Никто из нас понятия не имел, что делает, оказавшись здесь впервые, — она улыбнулась ему.  
— Спасибо. Прости, я не расслышал, как тебя зовут.  
Улыбка пропала с лица женщины, она так напряженно смотрела на Мерлина, что ему захотелось отвести глаза.  
— Меня зовут Моргана, — представилась она, впившись в него взглядом.  
— Моргана, — повторил Мерлин, словно пробуя имя на вкус. — Какое необычное имя... Родители были фанатами легенды о короле Артуре?  
— Что-то в этом роде, — ухмыльнулась Моргана. — Твои, видимо, тоже.  
Мерлин слабо улыбнулся.  
— Что-то в этом роде, — повторил он ее слова.  
По правде сказать, Мерлин понятия не имел, почему родители его так назвали. Когда они умерли, Мерлин был еще слишком мал.  
— Как бы то ни было, Мерлин, уверена, мы еще побеседуем во время твоего пребывания здесь, — сказала Моргана. — Надеюсь, ты найдешь то, что ищешь.  
— Постой, — окликнул Мерлин. Моргана выжидательно посмотрела на него. — Как ты думаешь... — Мерлин знал, что сходит с ума, потому что это происходило снова. — В смысле, возможно, что мы раньше встречались?  
Моргана рассмеялась мелодичным, счастливым смехом.  
— Не в этой жизни, — сказала она. — А там, как знать... может быть, в предыдущей? Учитывая, где мы находимся, — беззаботно сказала она.  
Ошеломленно посмотрев ей вслед, Мерлин отправился на утреннюю молитву.

Индуизм, как быстро понял Мерлин, был просто кладезью мифов и магии. Переполненный впечатлениями, он так и сказал Ашоку — индусу, управлявшему делами ашрама.  
— Несомненно, — сказал Ашок, одетый в рубашку с коротким рукавом и галстук. Он как раз заполнял какие-то документы, когда Мерлин по обретенной за шесть дней пребывания здесь привычке забежал поздороваться. — По доброте своей Бог создал идеальную религию, подобрал миллиард людей, чтобы следовать ей, создал храмы, дороги, самолеты и журналы лишь для того, чтобы ты смог сюда приехать и познакомиться с ней.  
— Я... э-э... В смысле... — Мерлин совершенно растерялся и не знал, что сказать.  
— Мы, конечно, рады твоему присутствию, Мерлин, — добавил Ашок, — но я сейчас очень занят.  
— Ох. Прости.  
— Ты пропустишь лекцию, если продолжишь задавать мне вопросы. Уверяю тебя, Свайми может внести куда более ценный вклад в твое исследование, чем я.  
В свободное от мантр и молитв время Мерлин чаще всего отправлялся в библиотеку ашрама. Его особенно интересовали Веды — священные тексты, которые помимо многих других загадок рассказывали о разных типах магии.  
Он разговаривал со всеми, кто соглашался терпеть его бесконечные расспросы. И посещал большинство лекций. Несомненно, самой запоминающейся была лекция про тантру, правда, по причинам, которые Мерлин не смог бы включить в статью.  
Странную картину представляло собой множество людей, которые сидели вокруг Свайми и, глядя на нее широко распахнутыми глазами, слушали рассказ о тантре и о той связи, которую ее ритуалы позволяли установить между практикующими их людьми.  
«Мне платят за прослушивание лекции по магии секса», — подумалось Мерлину. Шону об этом он точно никогда не расскажет. Иначе до конца жизни придется выслушивать шуточки про Стинга и Труди.  
В зале было жарко. Душный воздух пропитался запахом сотни собравшихся, дыханием мужчин и женщин, сидящих в позе лотоса и жадно ловящих каждое слово.  
Мерлин почувствовал, как закрываются глаза. Подъемы в четыре утра начали сказываться. Накопился недосып.  
«Тантризм — это поиск духовного идеала и магической силы. Его конечная цель — полное овладение собой и всеми силами природы ради достижения единения с космосом и божественным».

 _Давай, Мерлин. Ты сможешь. Потерпи еще немного._

Голос разносился по залу, но Мерлин слышал лишь шепот.  
— Несмотря на огромную популярность, обретенную тантрой на Западе, средоточие ее вовсе не в сексе, — продолжала вещать Свайми Мандлик. — Тантра это нечто гораздо большее, чем единение двух людей в поисках мимолетного удовольствия.

_Он точно умрет, если они продолжат.  
Кажется, они трахались уже много часов, хотя умом Мерлин понимал, что это не могло быть правдой. Битва едва закончилась, крики умирающих доносились до лагеря, куда они вернулись. Победившие, безрассудные, грязные... все еще живые.  
Сначала они отчаянно боролись, перекатываясь туда-сюда по мехам, устилающим королевское ложе. Оба были покрыты кровью врагов, металлический привкус которой наполнял воздух, как магия. К этой крови добавлялась новая, их собственная, от царапины там, от собственнически впившихся в кожу ногтей здесь, от укуса, подтверждающего право владения.  
Тем не менее они не кончали.  
Жажда крови быстро прошла, как всегда бывало после славного боя. Вскоре они уже терлись друг об друга в мутном свете факелов, усталые и задыхающиеся, мелкие подрагивания бедер, ответные тихие стоны.  
Синхронно они двигались целую вечность, вечность, длившуюся максимум пару отметок свечи, но с тем же успехом она могла длиться тысячу лет, накатывая и отступая обратно.  
Отчаяние отступило. И только Мерлин подумал, что больше не может, что это невыносимо, что ему нужно движение, и напор, и опустошение, следующее за разрядкой, как чужая ладонь остановила его руку, потянувшуюся к члену.  
— Давай, Мерлин. Ты сможешь. Потерпи еще немного.  
И он убрал руку, лишь разочарованно застонав сквозь зубы.  
Открыв глаза, он встретился с чужим пристальным немигающим взглядом, и почувствовал, как безвольно обмякает тело. Существовали только эти глаза и этот рот, этот мужчина, с которым они неподвижно лежали после долгих часов борьбы, натиска и отступления, и Мерлин не знал, способно ли его тело выдержать это. Или покалывание в кончиках пальцев рук и ног, нарастающий шум в ушах означали, что он исчезает, превращаясь в свет, теряя физическое тело, принадлежавшее раньше лишь ему..._

— Мерлин.  
Судорожно вздохнув, Мерлин открыл глаза и оглянулся. Зал был почти пуст. А Моргана стояла рядом, положив руку ему на плечо.  
— Я... э-э... что? — пробормотал Мерлин. Он чувствовал, как под тонким хлопком рубашки по спине катятся крупные капли пота. — Где все?  
Моргана выпрямилась, махнув рукой в сторону опустевшего помещения. Она выглядела заинтригованной.  
— Лекция закончилась двадцать минут назад.  
Мерлин покраснел от смущения. Кажется, он только что выставил себя идиотом перед целым ашрамом.  
Не сводя с него внимательного взгляда, Моргана предложила воды.  
— Расслабься. Большинство людей проводят здесь недели, а то и месяцы, но так и не могут достичь высших степеней концентрации. Когда это кому-то удается, мы просто оставляем человека в покое, стараясь не слишком завидовать.  
— Я... просто... в смысле... — Мерлин никак не мог собрать мысли в кучу. — Было так странно.  
Моргана плюхнулась на пол рядом с ним.  
— Расскажи, — попросила она.  
Мерлин покачал головой.  
— Не уверен, что смог бы объяснить пережитое даже своему психотерапевту, не то что постороннему человеку.  
Ощущения были такими реальными, но он так и не смог разглядеть лицо любовника.  
— Ну-у... — протянула она. — Мы же не чужие. Не забывай, мы встречались в предыдущей жизни.  
— Тем не менее, — улыбнулся Мерлин.  
— Дело твое. Я так понимаю, ты завтра уезжаешь.  
Мерлин кивнул.  
— Это был невероятный опыт, но у меня впереди еще несколько остановок.  
— И много неизведанной магии.  
— Ага. Куча неизученной магии.  
— Что ж, буду ждать твою статью. Если подумать, человечество так многое забыло о магии.  
— Не уверен, что пока могу верно судить. Я же только начал.  
— Забыло-забыло. Магия земли неизменна, куда бы ты ни направился. Просто проявляется по-разному.  
— Кажется, ты все об этом знаешь.  
— Я многое повидала, — она грациозно поднялась с пола. — Удачи в путешествии. Возможно, мы встретимся вновь.  
Мерлин покинул ашрам тихим ранним утром, так больше и не увидев Моргану. Но, медитируя в храме Лотоса или петляя по узким улочкам Морадобада, он, кажется, все время замечал ее краем глаза.

Главная проблема длительных перелетов, решил Мерлин, это бесконечное ожидание у терминалов, когда в ноуте давно сдохла батарейка, или долгое выруливание на взлетную полосу, когда запрещены все электронные устройства. Слишком много свободного времени, когда человека начинают грызть вопросы.  
Мерлин размышлял об этой странной женщине. Моргана. Ее имя так знакомо соскальзывало с языка. Он был уверен, что узнал ее, что бы она там ни говорила. В университете с ним училась очень похожая девушка. Они никогда не общались, но ему периодически казалось, что она наблюдает за ним.  
Странно, что ее звали Моргана, а его — Мерлин. Он понятия не имел, увлекались ли его родители артурианой (собственно, а как иначе?), но сам Мерлин определенно ею увлекался с самого детства. В школе писал рефераты, а в университете изучал средневековую литературу.  
Даже его первое место работы в Британской туристической ассоциации было связано с легендами о короле Артуре. Он с таким энтузиазмом помогал собирать материал для буклетов, что со временем ему стали поручать самостоятельное написание статеек. Его «Краткий путеводитель по Британии короля Артура» был одним из самых популярных буклетов.  
Однажды вечером, вскоре после того, как он покинул Ассоциацию, Ренука пригласила его на обед, якобы чтобы поздравить с новой работой, а на деле — чтобы распевать дифирамбы Любви Всей Ее Жизни Номер Восемь, который работал бариста в конкурирующей кофейне. И это, видимо, подразумевало необходимость тайных встреч в туалетах гостиниц и все в таком духе.  
— Ты уверена, что он не мафиози? — спросил Мерлин.  
Закатив глаза, Ренука осушила свой бокал каберне.  
— Будь он мафиози, наши места на концерте U2 были бы куда круче.  
— Ты же знаешь, я всего лишь забочусь о тебе, — сказал он.  
— Знаю. Но это так здорово, хранить все в секрете. Мы как Ромео и Джульетта. Как Ланселот и Гвиневера, — с энтузиазмом воскликнула она.  
Мерлин почти вскочил со стула, чтобы отчитать ее, когда понял, что «ты не знала их так, как я!» не имело никакого смысла. Даже для него самого.  
Так что он остался сидеть и заказал еще один эспрессо.  
После окончания университета Мерлин уже столько не пил, предпочитая выговариваться любимому коту. Гаюс помогал ему куда лучше любого психоаналитика. И всего-то по цене сухого корма и периодических визитов к ветеринару.

Кому: Renuka Duraswaimy (renu.duraswaimy@gmail.com)  
От кого: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
Тема: Отчет  
Рену,  
Прости, что пропустил твой звонок. Мой блэкберри в ашраме не работал. Я на пути в Тель-Авив. Вай-фай в полете это благо.  
Ты была совершенно права насчет Индии. Напряженно. Потом расскажу подробнее.  
Как там Гаюс? Надеюсь, прилично себя ведет. Я ему достаточно еды оставил? Скучаю по нему.

\--  
Кому: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
От кого: Renuka Duraswaimy (renu.duraswaimy@gmail.com)  
Тема: Re: Отчет  
Я всегда права.  
С Гаюсом все в порядке. Он тоже по тебе скучает. Как ты? Надеюсь, наркотиками больше не балуешься?  
Теперь серьезно, если все так плохо, как было в универе, напиши мне. Я позвоню доктору Беккетту, может, он что-нибудь посоветует.  
Береги себя.

\--  
Кому: Renuka Duraswaimy (renu.duraswaimy@gmail.com)  
От кого: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
Тема: Re: Re: Отчет  
У меня все в порядке. Постоянные перелеты просто сбили мне режим к чертям собачьим. Вот и все.

Мерлин стоял у Западной Стены, единственной части древней стены вокруг Храмовой горы в Старом городе Иерусалима, которая уцелела после разрушения Второго Храма римлянами. Те, кто приходил сюда стенать об утраченном и молиться, называли ее Стеной Плача. Другие называли ее Аль-Бурак в честь крылатого коня, принесшего Пророка из Мекки в Иерусалим.  
Мерлин называл ее так, как хотелось его спутникам. Он не чувствовал себя вправе давать ей имя.  
Одной из самых нелюбимых вещей в его работе было то, что он все время чувствовал себя незваным гостем, которого встречали более или менее приветливо. Он задавал глупые вопросы. Наступал на чужие мозоли. Ходил в не предназначенные для него места. В качестве платы за свое вторжение он внимательно слушал и старался как можно точнее пересказать читателям услышанное. А еще оставлял щедрые чаевые.  
Тем не менее, стоя напротив Стены, он чувствовал себя мошенником. Он не верил ни в одну из религий, чьи последователи жили и страдали, боролись и умирали на этом месте. Но вот он здесь, в Иерусалиме, пытается найти способ вписать их всех в историю о вере и легендах магии.  
План Джеффа выглядел таким простым.  
Полуденное солнце освещало толпы пилигримов. Кто-то читал Тору. Кто-то пел. Мерлин стоял среди них, наблюдая за происходящим, и чувствовал себя захватчиком.  
— Здравствуй, Мерлин.  
Мерлин замер. Кто мог знать его в Иерусалиме? Он еще не успел провести ни одной встречи или интервью. Только-только зарегистрировался в отеле. Адам, его иерусалимский фотограф, уехал в гости к родственникам. Так что Мерлина просто некому было узнавать.  
Медленно повернувшись, он увидел Моргану.  
— Моргана, — потрясенно сказал он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Скорблю, — ответила она.  
Мерлин вытаращился на нее.  
— Хм. Серьезно?  
— Что? — Моргана посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Мерлин даже не знал, с чего начать.  
Моргана выглядела блестяще в длинном скромном платье. Широкий шарф покрывал ее волосы. Но...  
— Это мужская сторона, — выпалил Мерлин. Мерлин и так чувствовал, что ему не стоит здесь находиться. А вдруг решат, что она с ним, вдруг из-за них начнется международный межрелигиозный скандал?  
— Кажется, никто не против, — сказала Моргана, указав на окружавших Мерлина мужчин. Никто из них не замечал Моргану. Все были глубоко погружены в молитву или размышления и стояли, прижавшись лбами к древним истертым камням.  
— Я не понимаю, — сказал Мерлин. Он понизил голос до шепота, надеясь, что это сойдет за молитву. У него кружилась голова, казалось, вся его жизнь внезапно превратилась в загадку. — Как ты здесь оказалась?  
— На самолете прилетела, — сказала Моргана.  
Мерлин бросил взгляд вокруг. Конечно, он не молился, он галлюцинировал. А еще он был уверен, что некорректное поведение, выдаваемое за молитву, в одном из святых для людей мест могло привести человека к внезапной смерти или, во всяком случае, к аресту.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду. Я тебя вспомнил. Ты училась со мной в университете, но никогда не подходила близко. А потом ты была около музея в Новой Зеландии. Потом в ашраме. Почему ты преследуешь меня? Кто ты такая?  
— Давай поговорим в другом месте, — сказала Моргана.  
— Ну, конечно. Самое время проявлять уважение. Ты же сама ко мне подошла, — сказал Мерлин.  
— Да. Тебя непросто было здесь отыскать. Слишком много постороннего влияния.  
— ...влияния?  
— Здесь многое происходит.  
— О чем ты?  
— Здесь Древняя религия уступила место первой из Новых. И остальным, что последовали за ней.  
— Что вообще все это значит?  
— Если спустя какие-то время ты не поймешь сам, я расскажу тебе.  
— Отлично. Если я правильно понял, это означает, что мне еще придется встретиться с тобой в будущем, наверняка при каких-нибудь странных и пугающих обстоятельствах?  
Моргана звонко рассмеялась. Мерлин в панике оглянулся, испугавшись, что теперь их точно заметят. Взяв Моргану за локоть, он попытался увести ее от Стены, когда увидел, что Моргана вложила между камней аккуратно свернутый листочек.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Мерлин. — Не думаю, что тебе можно так делать.  
— Почему? По-моему, тут все так делают. Я практически уверена, что мужчина только что положивший бумажку, совсем не иудей.  
— Ты не можешь этого знать, — нахмурился Мерлин.  
— Его выдает крестик на шее.  
— Значит, ты католичка, но изучаешь индуизм и буддизм, а на досуге молишься в святых для иудеев местах?  
— Все это часть единого целого, — пожала плечами Мергана.  
— Чего целого?  
— Того, что ты считаешь для себя мерой человечества. Землю? Вселенную? Космос? Неважно, куда ты идешь или во что веришь — все исходит из единого источника внутри тебя.  
Мерлину хотелось рвать на себе волосы.  
— Поздравляю. Ты только что разрешила все человеческие конфликты скопом! Отправляйся за Нобелевской премией и поделись своим открытием с массами. Уверен, никто не сочтет тебя сумасшедшей.  
— Сказал человек, разговаривающий с тем, кого никто не видит.  
— Последний раз спрашиваю, кто ты такая?  
— Я уже говорила тебе. Меня зовут Моргана, и мы были знакомы в прошлой жизни.  
— Да что все это значит? — всплеснул руками Мерлин. — Все, конец? Я наконец сошел с ума? Меня начнут препарировать даже раньше, чем я успею сдать статью.  
— Ты не теряешь рассудок, Мерлин.  
— Неужели?  
— Нет, ты обретаешь его.  
— Обретаю.  
В голове Мерлина возникла картинка: выскакивающий из-за стены наконец-то найденный разум. Нашел где спрятаться... Мерлин подавил истерический смех.  
— И самое время. Он вернулся.  
Мерлин почувствовал, как все внутри сжалось от накатившего предвкушения.  
— Кто вернулся?  
Моргана лишь улыбнулась.  
— Что ты там пишешь? — спросила она, кивнув на листок, зажатый в кулаке Мерлина. — Я думала, нам нельзя этого делать.  
— Кто сказал, что я собираюсь ее оставить? — возразил Мерлин. — И кто вернулся?  
— Пиши свои молитвы, Мерлин. Боги услышат их, как бы ты их не называл.  
— Я не верю ни в каких богов.  
— А следовало бы. Они в тебя верят.  
Мерлин в шоке уставился на бумажку в своей руке. Он не помнил, чтобы что-то писал, но его почерком на листе были выведены буквы.  
Когда он поднял голову, чтобы спросить разъяснений у Морганы, ее уже не было рядом.  
Только оставленная ею между камней бумажка доказывала, что Мерлину все это не приснилось.  
Не задумываясь, он вытащил записку из стены, не обращая внимания на взгляды окружающих, и развернул ее дрожащими пальцами. В голове раздался голос Морганы.

_Это только начало._

Свернув бумажку, Мерлин положил ее обратно в стену. Он ругал себя за сделанное на чем свет стоит, желая отмотать все назад, думая, что за подобное святотатство его вот-вот поразит молнией...  
Не поразило.  
Он ушел от Стены, от рынка, от центра и вернулся в отель. Уже в номере он нашел в кармане бумажку.

_Артур._

Если бы Мерлина попросили составить десятку наименее любимых им аэропортов, Шарль-де-Голль был бы одним из первых. В нем сам черт ногу сломит. В прошлый раз Мерлин трижды проходил паспортный контроль лишь потому, что понятия не имел, куда идти.  
Пересадки в Париже — это самое ужасное. Ты вынужден сидеть под отвратительным искусственным освещением терминала, зная, что всего полчаса на электричке — и перед тобой предстанут все гастрономические изыски Франции. Но вместо этого приходится давиться едой в аэропорту, ощущая себя попавшим в ад.  
Остановка в Париже означала, что придется сделать приличный крюк по пути из Израиля на Мали. Но Air France была чуть ли не единственной авиакомпанией, летающей в этом направлении, так что пришлось задержаться в Шарль-де-Голль. Мерлин пожалел, что не догадался попросить туристическое агентство зарезервировать на несколько дней отель. Он даже согласен был оплатить его из собственного кармана, лишь бы немного отдохнуть от вечной спешки и бесконечного ожидания, из которых пока состояло его путешествие.  
По воле судеб желание Мерлина исполнилось, когда после трехчасового ожидания пересадки началась забастовка авиадиспетчеров.  
Пробившись сквозь толпу недовольных пассажиров, Мерлин подошел к стойке Air France, чтобы узнать, что его ждет. Рейсы в Бамако совершались дважды в неделю, так что, даже если завтра забастовка закончится, Мерлину предстоит провести три дня во Франции.  
Дополнительный бонус — ему не придется платить за это самому.  
Очередь двигалась мучительно медленно, и Мерлин убивал время, уткнувшись в телефон: записывал мысли для будущей статьи, стараясь не думать о своих все более пугающих видениях. Он просто устал. Вот в чем дело. Ничего такого, что нельзя вылечить парой пива, двенадцатичасовым сном и хорошим сексом. Кстати, о хорошем сексе. У парня, стоявшего перед ним в очереди, была восхитительная задница.  
Отвлекшись на минутку, он написал об этом Ренуке, на что она тут же ответила: «Давай фотки, или ничего не знаю».  
Мерлин закатил глаза. Ему пока еще не настолько скучно.  
Впрочем, задница просто великолепная. Обтянутая идеально выглаженными темно-серыми брюками. Мускулистая, выпуклая, не очень широкая. Просто потрясающая. Будет преступлением не увековечить такую красоту. Вот бы получилось правильно расположить телефон и незаметно нажать на кнопку...  
Щелк.  
...и не забыть выключить звук, чтобы никто ничего не заметил.  
Твою мать.  
Мужчина повернулся и смерил его недовольным взглядом. Он был примерно одного роста с Мерлином, с блестящими светлыми волосами, пробивающейся на щеках щетиной и невозможно голубыми глазами. Как раз во вкусе Мерлина. Который едва удержался, чтобы не сфотографировать и лицо тоже.  
— Господи, я понимаю, что я знаменитость, но не мог бы ты хотя бы притвориться, что уважаешь мою частную жизнь? — презрительно бросил он.  
— Э-э... У меня просто палец соскользнул, приятель. Это всего лишь кусок пола. Сам посмотри.  
Порывшись в фотографиях, Мерлин отыскал изображение размытого нечто, которое нечаянно сфоткал сто лет назад. Он никогда не удалял неудачные фотографии, и в кои-то веки его безалаберность принесла пользу.  
Мужчина глянул на снимок, потом кинул на Мерлина подозрительный взгляд и отвернулся.  
Убедившись, что парень стоит к нему спиной, Мерлин быстро послал фотку его задницы Ренуке.  
«Миленько, — написала она. — А как спереди?»  
«Еще лучше, — ответил Мерлин. — За исключением того, что он считает себя знаменитостью и ведет себя, как полный козел».  
«Вот всегда так, правда?»  
Правда. Мерлин убедился в этом полчаса спустя, когда его очередь почти подошла, но ему пришлось подождать, слушая, как сексуальный парень с шикарной задницей и манией величия пятнадцать минут орал на клерка, который делал все возможное, чтобы его успокоить.  
— Нет. Мне не нужен эконом-класс в пятницу. Я должен быть в Копенгагене завтра утром. У меня масса важных встреч.  
— Сэр, пожалуйста, подождите, — сказал измученный сотрудник аэропорта, стуча по клавишам.  
Фыркнув, мужчина забарабанил пальцами по ручке своего маленького чемоданчика на колесах. Такие обычно берут в ручную кладь.  
— Простите, сэр. Не могли бы мне еще раз продиктовать вашу фамилию?  
— П-Е-Н-Д-Р-А-Г-О-Н. Пендрагон.  
Мерлин удивленно выгнул бровь. Нечасто услышишь такую фамилию.  
— Ах, да, месье Пендрагон. Имя Атур?  
— Артур.  
Мерлин вздрогнул, услышав имя.  
— Ну да, Атур.  
— АРТУР! С двумя «Р», чтоб вы знали.  
К этому моменту на Артура Пендрагона уже глазели все окружающие пассажиры.  
Артур Пендрагон? С таким именем человеку просто обеспечены комплексы. Мерлин наклонился вперед:  
— Думаю, все дело в произношении, друг мой.  
Артур Пендрагон резко развернулся к нему.  
— Что?  
Мерлин кивнул на представителя авиакомпании:  
— Он француз. Они не произносят «р» в таком сочетании.  
— Прости... Я тебя знаю?  
— Нет. Я — Мерлин, — озорно улыбнулся Мерлин, протягивая руку.  
Не сработало, поскольку Артур Пендрагон руку не принял.  
— Понятно. Значит, я тебя не знаю.  
— Нет.  
— И все же ты назвал меня «другом», — заявил он.  
— Ага... Ну, тут было или так, или наорать на тебя.  
— В таком случае, ты сделал правильный выбор, Мерлин. Так, ты сказал, тебя зовут?  
— Простите, мистер Пендрагон, — нерешительно встрял клерк. — Я подтвердил вашу бронь.  
— Одну секунду, — сказал Артур и вновь повернулся к Мерлину. — А теперь, когда мы выяснили, что я тебя не знаю, и ты не собираешься на меня орать, будь любезен, отвали обратно на свое место в очереди.  
Мерлин рассмеялся ему в лицо.  
— Как прикажете, ваше высочество, — сказал он, отвесив издевательский поклон.  
Вернувшись на место, он встретился взглядом со стоявшей за ним женщиной.  
— Засранец, — буркнул он. Женщина рассмеялась. Видимо, для ругательств не существовало языковых барьеров.  
Как бы то ни было, еще разок заснять задницу Артура Пендрагона не повредит.  
Подняв телефон, Мерлин нажал на кнопку.

Журнал оплатил номер в «Шарль-де-Голль Хилтон», чтобы Мерлин, если забастовка вдруг прекратится, смог раньше всех оказаться в аэропорту. Но это не помешало ему, зарегистрировавшись в гостинице, прокатиться до Парижа. Мерлин много раз был здесь, один или с друзьями на выходных, так что он, не задерживаясь у известных достопримечательностей, направился в Национальную библиотеку Франции, где хранились старинные научные труды. Когда-то алхимия считалась уважаемой наукой, и Мерлин подумал, что неплохо бы включить ее в свое исследование.  
После библиотеки Мерлин прогулялся по Латинскому кварталу; зайдя в кофейню, побаловал себя кофе и круасаном. В магазине подержанных книг он наткнулся на потрепанные копии «Истории Мерлина» и «Смерти Артура». Издания шестидесятых годов, судя по странным иллюстрациям на обложках. Они станут забавным дополнением к его коллекции, решил Мерлин, протягивая несколько евро сонной продавщице.  
Весь день он притворялся, что не оглядывается поминутно по сторонам, ища глазами Моргану.  
Он пообедал в одиночестве в марокканском ресторане неподалеку от Бастилии. Наевшись кус-кусом, миндальными пирожными и вином, взял такси и отправился в отель. Раскинувшись на кожаном сиденье такси, Мерлин слушал французское радио, понимая где-то половину дискуссии, не хуже и не лучше чем в прошлые разы, как вдруг понял, что за весь день с ним не приключилось ни одного странного видения.  
Он решил не писать об этом Ренуке. Она наверняка неправильно все поймет.  
Вернувшись с обеда, Мерлин попытался поработать над статьей, но в тишине комнаты мысли слишком легко убегали в направлении странных видений и потенциальных сталкеров. Прихватив ноут, он спустился в бар отеля. Сдвинув два стола, разложил заметки, книги, компьютер и свой блэкберри.  
Он допивал вторую порцию скотча, который уже начал кружить голову, когда пришло письмо от одного из соавторов. Сколько бы Мерлин ни путешествовал, он физически не смог бы побывать везде сам. Так что придется опираться на материалы журналистов из Скандинавии, Центральной Азии, Среднего Востока, Карибов и даже из обеих Америк, чтобы материал получился по-настоящему всеобъемлющим. Мерлин сам планировал посетить в Штатах одно место под названием Седона, но это будет во время второй поездки.  
После Мали, если Air France когда-нибудь разродится рейсом, он ненадолго вернется в Лондон, а потом отправится по Америкам.  
Он как раз раздумывал, взять ли третью порцию скотча — в конце концов, он пил, потому что любил скотч, а не из-за дурацких видений и странных, преследующих его мегер, — когда кто-то, видимо, прочитал его мысли, поскольку этот кто-то поставил стакан на единственное свободное от бумаг, книг и электроники место.  
Сначала Мерлин увидел лишь руку. Короткие наманикюренные ногти и широкая ладонь. К руке прилагалось предплечье, торчащее из закатанного рукава рубашки. А ко всему этому прилагался Артур Пендрагон — засранец из аэропорта. Изображение задницы которого на веки останется в недрах памяти блэкберри Мерлина.  
— «Ардбег». Куда лучше того пойла, что ты цедишь, — сказал Артур вместо приветствия.  
— Э-э, спасибо? — Мерлин не притронулся к стакану.  
— Это отличный скотч. Односолодовый. С острова Айлей, — с усмешкой продолжил Артур.  
— Ну если ты так его любишь, может, тебе стоит остаться с ним наедине.  
Артур закатил глаза.  
— Вот и делай после этого добро людям... — он передернул плечами. — У меня своя порция, — он кивнул на вторую руку, в которой держал стакан. — А эта тебе.  
— Мне?  
— Да. Я... там, в аэропорту, у меня было отвратительное настроение.  
— Ну и? — сказал Мерлин.  
Артур явно был не в своей тарелке, как маленький ребенок, которого мама заставляет извиняться за взятую без спроса конфетку.  
— С моей стороны было несправедливо так с тобой обращаться. Ты ведь даже не знаешь, кто я такой.  
— К сожалению, нет, — нахмурился Мерлин.  
— Когда до меня дошло, я понял, что вряд ли ты действительно снимал мою задницу для какого-нибудь таблоида. Прости, что набросился на тебя.  
Мерлин виновато покосился на свой телефон, чего Артур, к счастью, не заметил.  
— Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь к тебе? — спросил Артур.  
Как странно, подумалось Мерлину. Сложно было не заметить, что парня зовут Артур Пендрагон, что он очень во вкусе Мерлина и что по каким-то причинам Мерлина преследуют отсылки к артуриане в течение всей поездки, посвященной изучению магии. Какой причудливой бывает действительность.  
Да пошло все к черту, решил Мерлин. Отличная задница, явно не чужд здравых мыслей и умеет признавать ошибки. Он и не с такими выпивал.  
— Присаживайся, — сказал Мерлин, отодвигая часть литературы. Выдвинув стул, Артур уселся с таким видом, словно весь мир принадлежит ему. Он был в тех же серых брюках, завернутые рукава дизайнерской рубашки открывали сильные мускулистые руки. Несколько пуговиц были расстегнуты так, что виднелась светлая поросль на груди. У него были повадки аристократа или, во всяком случае, того, кто привык, чтобы его обслуживали.  
— Ну что ж, Мерлин, если не ошибаюсь, — заговорил Артур, сделав небольшой глоток виски. — Какое странное стечение обстоятельств привело тебя в Париж в самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы испортить мне последние нервы?  
У Мерлина отвисла челюсть.  
— С того момента я успел успокоиться, так что можешь доставать меня и лезть не в свое дело сколько душе угодно.  
Мерлин против воли рассмеялся. Надо отдать чуваку должное, яйца у него имелись. И если Мерлину удастся правильно разыграть свои карты, он, может, даже увидит их воочию.  
— Ну сейчас-то достаешь меня ты, — заметил Мерлин, но тем не менее протянул руку и представился: — Мерлин Эмрис.  
Артур пожал его ладонь. Кожа Артура была теплой, а рукопожатие крепким. Мерлин едва сумел подавить невольную дрожь от прикосновения.  
— Артур Пендрагон, — сказал Артур. — Хотя, полагаю, ты в курсе, учитывая, что я орал об этом на весь аэропорт.  
Мерлин пожал плечами.  
— Приятно слышать ржание от самого коня, — сказал он. — Не то чтобы я намекаю, что ты конь, или похож на коня, или... — мозг вовремя вмешался, чтобы не дать добавить «что у тебя подвешено, как у коня». На всякий случай, вдруг Артуру захочется это опровергнуть.  
— Ну спасибо. В общем, вот, — сказал Артур, протягивая Мерлину стакан. Который он принял и отсалютовал Артуру, прежде чем сделать глоток.

 _Он не хотел, чтобы Мерлин это пил. Он кричал, запрещая ему это делать. Рядом был еще один король, подозрительно наблюдающий за происходящим, рука Баярда сжимала рукоять меча, готового пронзить Мерлина за его вмешательство..._

Задыхаясь и кашляя, Мерлин вернулся в реальность. Артур стучал его по спине между лопаток.   
— Эй, полегче, — сказал Артур. — Виски довольно крепкий. Нельзя пить его залпом.   
Мерлин вытер лицо ладонью.   
— Прошу прощения. Не в то горло попало, как говорила моя мама.   
Артур перестал хлопать его по спине, но руку не убрал. Сквозь тонкую ткань футболки Мерлин чувствовал тепло его ладони. И несмотря на то, что они находились в общественном месте, Мерлин надеялся, что рука опустится ниже, до самого края футболки, потом проскользнет под нее и коснется теплой кожи...  
В этот момент Мерлин с Артуром встретились глазами и одно долгое мгновение смотрели друг на друга, потом Артур медленно убрал руку. Мерлин видел, как он коротко тряхнул головой, словно прогоняя наваждение.  
— Прости, — сказал Артур. — Внезапное дежавю.  
— Ничего страшного, — хрипло ответил Мерлин.  
— Ну да. Так я спрашивал, Мерлин, что привело тебя в Париж?  
— А, я еду на Мали, — сказал Мерлин. — Это в Восточной Африке.  
— Я знаю, где находится Мали, — возмутился Артур.  
— Прости. Далеко не все знают. В общем, вот. Я писатель. А поездка исследовательская.  
— О чем пишешь?  
— О магии и мифах по всему миру. Для National Geographic.  
Артур, кажется, слегка впечатлился.  
— Вот как. Значит, это по заданию, всякая магия и мифы?  
— Э-э... А для чего же еще?  
— Ну не знаю, — сказал Артур, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Для блога или, может, хобби такое.  
— С блога не прокормишься, приятель, — сказал Мерлин. — Впрочем, полагаю тебе проблемы с заработком на жизнь не знакомы, — он подмигнул, чтобы смягчить свои слова.  
— Ну, в принципе, да.  
Кажется, Артуру было неловко.  
— Э-э, мифы и магия — это звучит... Интересно?  
— Это вопрос?  
— Во всяком случае, это объясняет книги, — сказал Артур, кивнув на экземпляры «Смерти Артура» и «Истории Мерлина», лежащие на столе. — Мне было любопытно.  
Мерлин покраснел.  
— Ну да. Британия короля Артура — один из мифов, которые я затрону. Без особых подробностей, поскольку эта история и так всем известна. Надо дать шанс и другим.  
— И все же забавно. Артур и Мерлин, и тут мы... Артур и Мерлин. Как тесен мир.  
— Да уж. Как будто судьба, — дразняще улыбнувшись, сказал Мерлин. Но он не мог не думать об этом. У него в бумажнике до сих пор лежала бумажка с именем сидящего перед ним мужчины. Конечно, Артур — довольно распространенное имя, но все равно странно.  
— Я не верю в судьбу. Только в совпадения, — сказал Артур. — Я ученый.  
Артур уверенно встретился с ним взглядом. И смотрел, пока Мерлин не отвел глаза.  
— Но совпадения тоже бывают забавными, — добавил Артур.  
Мерлин никак не мог придумать, что сказать, поэтому остановился на очевидном.  
— А что тебя привело в Париж?  
— Я еду из Пекина. Сейчас уже должен был быть в Копенгагене, но, благодаря Air France, застрял здесь.  
— А в Копенгаген зачем?  
— Хм? Да так... По работе. Встреч много.  
— А чем ты занимаешься?  
— Ты правда не знаешь? — Артур внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Не-а. Прости, — пожал плечами Мерлин.  
Услышав это, Артур улыбнулся.   
— Ничего. Мне даже приятно. В общем, я управляю компанией, разрабатывающей новейшие способы борьбы с изменением климата.   
— С изменением климата?  
— Ну да. Глобальное потепление. Зависимость от ископаемого сырья. Затопление Амстердама. Таяние снегов Килиманджаро, миграция пингвинов... Надвигающаяся глобальная катастрофа?  
— Да-да, я в курсе, что такое изменение климата. И компенсирую свой углеродный след. Просто... Не знал, что на этом можно стать знаменитым.   
— Я бы предпочел быть эффективным, а не знаменитым, — Артур пожал плечами. — К тому же, известность понятие относительное.   
— Откуда ж мне знать.   
Да, Мерлин написал несколько престижных статей за последние несколько лет, но его никогда не будут узнавать по одному имени.   
— Значит, писатель ты неизвестный? Без Пулитцеровских премий на камине?  
— У меня и камина-то нет. Только плита. Я вполне успешен, но где ты видел, чтобы литература о культуре и путешествиях сделала кого-то знаменитым?  
— А как же Эрик Ньюби?  
— Ты читал Эрика Ньюби? — видимо в голосе Мерлина было настоящее потрясение, потому что Артур, кажется, обиделся.   
— Я провожу много времени в самолетах, — сказал он.   
— Я тоже.   
Они потягивали виски в приятной тишине, но мысли Мерлина все время возвращались к видению, случившемуся, когда Артур вложил стакан ему в руку.   
— Что было в Пекине? — наконец спросил Мерлин, нарушив тишину.  
— Загрязнение, — сказал Артур. — Много-много грязи. А еще там стена и какая-то утка.  
Мерлин рассмеялся, чуть громче, чем смеялся бы до последнего стакана, жидкость в котором была намного крепче пива.  
— Посмотрите на разочарованного туриста.  
— Я пошутил, приятель. Мне очень понравилось в Пекине.  
— Мне тоже, — не задумываясь кивнул Мерлин. Вот только... Он никогда не был в Пекине. Или был?  
— Ты там был?   
— Был, — сказал Мерлин. Стоило подумать об этом, как перед глазами встал Запретный город и императорский двор, словно он жил там, словно был его частью. Залпом допив скотч, он задумался, не заказать ли еще. — Только давно, — сымпровизировал он. — Зато я только что из Гонконга.  
— Гонконг это совсем другое. Но тоже здорово.  
— Угу.  
— Ух ты, как поздно уже, — сказал Артур, потягиваясь. — Мне кажется, пора на боковую.  
— Ага, — уныло согласился Мерлин, — мне тоже.  
Поднявшись на ноги, он покачнулся. Артур поймал его за руку, не дав упасть.  
— Полегче, — сказал Артур. — Кажется, кто-то не переносит алкоголь.  
Мерлин хихикнул, потом в ужасе захлопнул рот ладонью.  
— Я не в ладах с крепкими напитками, — сказал он. — С пивом все нормально, ну а тут... в общем... спиртное... Да.  
Арткр закатил глаза, наблюдая за попытками Мерлина собрать свои вещи, в результате чего вещи оказались лишь сильнее разбросаны по столу. Взявшись за дело, Артур сложил заметки и книги Мерлина в его рюкзак, который забросил на плечо, захлопнул и взял под мышку ноутбук и, наконец, свободной рукой обнял Мерлина за плечи.   
— Ну, пошли, пьянчужка. Отведу тебя в номер.   
— Я сам дойду! — возразил Мерлин, тут же чуть не размозжив голову о металлический столб.  
— Оно и видно, — сказал Артур, ведя его к лифту. — Так, ты на каком этаже?  
— На девятом.  
Артур нажал на кнопку, Мерлин навалился на него всем телом. Он был не так уж и пьян и, скорее всего, смог бы стоять самостоятельно, но Артур был таким теплым, а под тонкой рубашкой так заманчиво перекатывались мышцы, а еще от него пахло одеколоном, и виски, и...  
— Мерлин! — Артур встряхнул его. — Не спи. Я не знаю, в каком ты номере.  
— Ты хочешь зайти ко мне в номер?  
Артур выгнул бровь.  
— Я покупал тебе выпивку, так что будет правильно, если я доставлю тебя до кровати. Так какой номер?  
— 912, — сказал Мерлин, роясь в карманах в поисках магнитного ключа, который Артур у него тут же забрал и повел по коридору.  
— Вот мы и пришли. Сможешь один добраться до кровати?  
— Смогу. Но не уверен, что хочу. Добираться туда один, — облизнув губы, Мерлин бросил на Артура взгляд из под ресниц.  
Артур явно колебался, глядя на кровать сквозь открытую дверь.  
— Может быть, в другой раз, — наконец сказал он.   
Надувшись, Мерлин выскользнул из-под руки Артура.  
— Ну и ладно. Спасибо за выпивку. Удачно добраться до Дании.  
— Спасибо. Повеселись на Мали. И не приставай больше к другим пассажирам.  
Уходя, Артур оглянулся на Мерлина, которому пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не позвать его назад.

Забастовка закончилась следующим утром. К тому моменту, когда Мерлин спросил у администратора об Артуре, тот уже уехал.  
Мерлин пожал плечами. Он был несколько разочарован. Артур был настоящий красавчик, и, вообще, его фамилия — Пендрагон! Само по себе эпично!  
Но надо было работать работу, да и много еще в море свободной рыбки.  
Он выбросил Артура из головы.

Страна Догонов разделена легендарным каньоном, прорезавшим насквозь весь регион. С дальнего плато открывается обзор до самого горизонта, насколько хватает глаз. А с ближнего взгляд упирается в изрытую туннелями и пещерами скалу, в которых местные жители прятались и от работорговцев, и от колонистов.  
Мерлин предвкушал эту поездку с того самого момента, как прочитал план Джеффа. Раньше он никогда не был на Мали. Вообще его опыт посещения континента ограничивался отпуском в Египте и конференцией в Дурбане, а сравнивать их с Мали было все равно, что сравнивать Англию с Грецией.  
Его встретил Амаду Эндайе — студент-антрополог из Сенегала, проводивший исследования в Стране Догонов. Амаду раньше принимал участие в телевизионной серии National Geographic, посвященной Африке, и с удовольствием согласился выступить консультантом для статьи.  
Он напомнил Мерлину его бывшего бойфренда, студента-металлурга, все время, пока они были вместе, корпевшего над научной работой. Мерлину приходилось содержать их обоих. Впрочем, он никогда не встречал студентов, у которых водились бы лишние деньги.  
— Нам лучше разговаривать по-французски, Мерлин, — сказал Амаду с заднего сиденья джипа, который Мерлин нанял, чтобы отвезти их из Бамако в Страну Догонов. — Сможешь до отъезда подтянуть язык.  
Видимо, скомканное приветствие на французском не произвело на Амаду особого впечатления.  
За первые четыре дня пребывания на Мали Мерлин, кажется, выучил больше полезных фраз и оборотов, чем за все время обучения в школе. Амаду также научил его нескольким словам на торо-со, одном из диалектов догонов — достаточно, чтобы поздороваться и пожелать удачи. Это было очень полезно, поскольку практически никто из догонов не разговаривал по-французски.  
Неделю они мотались из деревни в деревню, периодически возвращаясь в городок, где Амаду организовал свою базу. В его доме из обожженного кирпича было две комнаты. Цементный пол нагревался меньше, чем земля вокруг. А генератор позволял заряжать телефоны и ноутбуки. Домик окружал хлипкий заборчик, а чуть не у самой двери рос ананас. Не самое удобное место.  
Мерлин планировал остановиться в Бандиагара, а потом, если понадобится, жить в палатке. Но после первого вечера, проведенного за игрой в покер и обсуждением путешествий, Амаду предложил остановиться у него. Мерлин тут же согласился. Внезапная приязнь к новым людям — одна из вещей, которые привлекали его в путешествиях.  
Через несколько дней после приезда Мерлина они с Амаду рано вернулись со встречи с местным скульптором по имени Амаджими. Скульптуры догонов не выставлялись на всеобщее обозрение, слишком личными они были для создающих их скульпторов. Амаджими долго рассказывал о своей работе, Амаду переводил, потом наконец разрешил Мерлину взглянуть на скульптуры. Когда Мерлин, не подумав, поднял камеру, Амаджими чуть не закричал. В тот день Мерлин выучил новую фразу на торо-со: «Прошу прощения».  
В скульптурах содержались отсылки к богине Ама, Богу и номмос — духам предков, которые были наполовину людьми, наполовину рыбами и встречались в большинстве догонских верований. Перед поездкой Мерлин читал о мифологии догонов: кое-какие легенды были давно известны, но были и те, которые догоны якобы поведали лишь двум французским антропологам. В них говорилось, что номмос были пришельцами с Сириуса, которые прибыли, чтобы заселить Землю, и которых потом с нее изгнали.  
Согласно легенде, номмос вернутся. Но никто из аборигенов, будь то старейшины или фермеры, механики или матери семейств, ничего подобного ему не рассказывал.  
Может, антропологи все это просто придумали.  
Амаду лишь пожал плечами.  
— Они пока тебя совсем не знают, — это было единственным его объяснением.  
В последний вечер пребывания Мерлина в доме Амаду в деревушке проходила свадьба девушки по имени Джанис и волонтера Американского Корпуса мира, который работал в этой деревне несколько лет назад и теперь вернулся с невестой навестить ее семью. Праздник с песнями, танцами и горой еды, достаточным для целой армии, продолжался всю ночь до утра. Детей пораньше отпустили из школы, даже Хогон — духовный лидер догонов — почтил праздник своим присутствием, хоть и сидел в сторонке, как предписано традицией.  
Где-то после пятой тарелки риса в соусе Амаду вытащил Мерлина в круг танцующих.  
— Дружище, я даже под Леди Гагу танцевать не могу, не то что такую круть, как здесь, — сказал Мерлин, повысив голос, чтобы быть услышанным. Танец выглядел довольно сложным. — Я все испорчу.  
— Гость не должен сидеть в стороне, — рассмеялся Амаду. — Пойдем.  
Преодолев нежелание, Мерлин в итоге покинул круг одним из последних. Он фотографировался с местными детьми и снимал танцующих. На прощание пообещал переслать фотографии, как только вернется в Англию.  
Взяв Джанис за руку, чтобы попрощаться и пожелать ей всего наилучшего, он посмотрел на ее сияющую улыбку и внезапно оказался на совсем другом празднестве.

_Когда, опустившись на колени, он поцеловал ее руку, она рассмеялась.  
— Ну что ты, Мерлин. Ты даже ему такого уважения не выказываешь. Не начинай обращаться со мной, как с какой-то важной дамой.  
— Вы и есть важная дама, Ваше Величество, — настаивал на своем Мерлин. — Одно платье чего стоит. Чтобы сшить такое, понадобилось не меньше трех белошвеек.  
— Четырех, — поправила она, на щеках ее появились ямочки. — Если считать меня.  
— Только не говори мне...  
— Это важное платье, Мерлин. Естественно, я не могла доверить его кому-то еще.  
— Королева, шьющая собственное свадебное платье, вот уж воистину новый век.  
— Именно, — сказал король, вернувшийся после танца с кузиной своей матери. — Если дать ей волю, она бы и доспехи новые мне сама готовила.  
Взяв королеву за руку, он поднес ее к своим губам.  
— Твои доспехи — моя работа, — сказал Мерлин.  
— Это уже давным-давно не твоя работа, однако ты упрямо продолжаешь ею заниматься. Сам прекрасно знаешь, ты мне нужен для куда более важных дел.  
— Ваши доспехи для меня очень важны, сир, — Мерлин подмигнул королеве, а король свободной рукой сжал его пальцы под прикрытием своей отороченной горностаем мантии. Вокруг всегда были любопытные глаза. При дворе было немало недовольных его выбором невесты. Считавших его выбор цинизмом, а не единением двух людей, искренне привязанных друг к другу, даже если между ними не было особой страсти.  
Не стоило подогревать их подозрения.  
— Желаю вам обоим огромного счастья, — сдержанно сказал Мерлин, вызвав удивленные взгляды обоих.  
— У меня уже есть все, что нужно для счастья, — сказал король, переводя взгляд с королевы на Мерлина._

Мерлин встряхнулся. Джанис и ее жених смотрели на него так, словно он сошел с ума.  
Он сумасшедший. Другого объяснения не было. Одно дело — дежавю. И совсем другое — видеть странных женщин в святых местах. Вспоминать свадьбу, на которой никогда не был. Видеть людей, которых никогда не встречал, чьи черты он не мог рассмотреть, как ни старался. Называть любовников другим именем. И не просто каким-то там, а одним-единственным именем, преследовавшим его с того момента, как он научился читать.  
Артур.

Хитроу тоже не относился к числу любимых аэропортов Мерлина. Если честно, он вряд ли смог бы назвать аэропорт, который ему нравится. Но если такой и существовал, это был определенно не Хитроу.  
Но в этот раз он был почти рад быть здесь.  
Стащив чемодан с ленты багажа, Мерлин направился к экспрессу до Лондона. Единственное, о чем он мог думать в этот момент — так это как сильно ему хочется оказаться в собственной постели и проспать сто лет. Шон должен был подобрать его у Паддингтона, и Мерлин даже ждал, когда увидит его страшную морду. За время путешествия багаж успел разрастись вдвое, подумал Мерлин, загружая его в машину. Как всегда.  
Шон забросил его домой. Слава богу, Мерлин может несколько часов поспать, прежде чем придется тащиться в паб для официальной вечеринки по случаю его возвращения. Что было нелепо, учитывая, что через десять дней ему снова уезжать. Впрочем, когда это его друзьям нужен был серьезный повод, чтобы напиться?  
— Ну, дорогуша, — сказала Ренука, когда Мерлин ввалился в паб, нагруженный пакетами и свертками. — Что ты нам привез?  
Он принялся раздавать подарки: украшения из ракушек и набедренная повязка для Рену, ткань для сари для ее соседки Эммы, а для Шона коллекция ударных инструментов со всего света.  
— Сможешь использовать для своего нового трека, — сказал Мерлин. Он, конечно, шутил. Инструменты были скорее сувенирами, хотя горлянка выглядела достаточно крепкой.  
— Кстати, он не сказал тебе? — встряла в разговор Эмма. Она выглядела довольно глупо, обмотавшись сари словно огромным пледом. Оставалось надеяться, что она ничего на него не прольет.  
— Что не сказал?  
— Он встречается с людьми из Virgin! — сказала она раньше, чем Шон успел отвести взгляд от своих новых игрушек.  
— Эй! Дай я сам поделюсь своими новостями. Короче. Да. Встреча в Virgin. А еще я сыграл на фестивале The Underbelly, пока ты изучал новые миры и новые цивилизации, топчась там, где до тебя побывала куча народу...  
— Эй! Я бы попросил! Древние миры и древние цивилизации, между прочим.  
— В общем, да. Возможно, это прорыв, приятель!  
— И когда встреча?  
— Ближе к концу месяца. Я точно обосрусь от страха. Скажи, что пойдешь со мной.  
Мерлин прикусил губу.  
— Не знаю. Я на следующей неделе улетаю в Бразилию. А оттуда в Аризону.  
Эмма махнула бармену, чтобы обновил им напитки.  
— Вот у тебя жизнь, Мерлин! Объехать все шесть континентов за какой-то месяц.  
— Есть еще седьмой континент, — пробормотала Рену. Задумавшись, Эмма начала пересчитывать их на пальцах.  
— Ну да, спешка безумная, конечно, но это так здорово. Правда, трудно усваивать столько новой информации, но я надеюсь на помощь соавторов и консультантов.  
— Да забей. Ты всегда знаешь больше, чем тебе кажется. Обо всем. Уверена, что магия не исключение.

_Ты-то что понимаешь в магии, Мерлин?_

— Ничего, — сказал Мерлин. Все трое удивленно посмотрели на него.  
— В смысле, это ничего в сравнении с моей новой идеей. Вам понравится, хочу написать про независимый музыкальный бизнес Европы...  
Да что за черт?

Всю неделю в Лондоне Мерлин пытался набросать макет статьи, но дело шло ужасно медленно.  
Он стучал по клавишам и удалял одни и те же строчки снова и снова.  
Заваривал чай.  
Приходил Шон и пытался заставить его посмотреть с ним футбол.  
Мерлин потратил полчаса, пытаясь заинтересовать Гаюса новенькими игрушечными мышами. Гаюс не впечатлился.  
— Прости, старик, — сказал Мерлин, почесывая Гаюса за ушами. — Я должен был догадаться, что ты уже слишком стар для подобных глупостей.  
Судя по рассказам соседей, Гаюс много лет был дворовым котом. И, судя по разодранному глазу и негнущейся лапе, он много повидал, но гордости не утратил. В первый день проживания Мерлина в новой квартире он запрыгнул в окно и отказался уходить.  
Гаюс лишь зевнул и вернулся к вылизыванию лап.  
Несмотря на то, что Мерлин изучил множество мифов, ритуалов, мистических и духовных практик, он был в тупике. Еще несколько материалов ему прислали из мест, куда он не поедет сам. Вполне достаточно для полноценной истории, но истории о чем?  
По кухонному столу были разбросаны записные книжки, фотографии, безделушки и сувениры вперемешку с книгами и статьями, которые он надергал из других журналов. Некоторые из них были на языках, которых Мерлин даже не знал, но картинки могли пригодиться.  
Сконцентрироваться не получалось. В конечном итоге он решил, что куда полезней будет потратить оставшееся время на сбор посылочек с сувенирами для новых знакомых, написание от руки благодарственных писем и рассылку открыток с видами Лондона и сделанных в поездке фотографий.  
И попытки воздержаться от поиска Артура Пендрагона на фейсбуке.

В Бразилии Мерлин провел восемь дней, больше, чем должен был. Но он слишком устал, так что оплатил из собственного кармана несколько дней пребывания на курорте в Салвадор-де-Баия.  
Первое утро он просто слонялся по городу, прокручивая в памяти беседу с Бернардо, писателем, с которым познакомился в Ресифи. Романы Бернардо были пронизаны духом афро-бразильской духовной практики кимбанда, существование которой многие отрицали вслух, хотя тайно практиковали.  
— А могу я пообщаться с кем-то, кто занимается кимбанда? — поинтересовался Мерлин.  
Взгляд, которым смерил его собеседник, не внушал надежды.  
— Кимбанда — очень личное занятие. Как правило, даже соседи не знают, кто из них практикует ее. Думаешь, тебе позволят все сфотографировать и раструбить потом об этом на весь мир в своем журнале?  
Тоже верно.  
Зато теперь он в Салвадоре и гуляет по пляжу прекрасным теплым вечером. Чувствуя, как шуршит между пальцев песок, Мерлин ощущал необычайную легкость и частенько ловил на себе восхищенные взгляды привлекательных мужчин. Он подумывал, не познакомиться ли ему с одним из них — с помощью разговорника он вполне мог поддержать несложный разговор, — но тут к нему подошла женщина. Она впихнула ему в руки связку разноцветных веревочек и спросила что-то по-португальски.  
— Простите, — сказал Мерлин, поспешно выуживая из кармана разговорник. — В смысле... desculpe. Não entendo Portugues.  
Женщина вновь настойчиво тряхнула перед ним браслетами:  
— Dois reals, senhor.  
Она выбрала алый с золотыми буквами браслет и начала повязывать его Мерлину на руку.  
— Загадай желание, — на ломаном английском сказала она. Наверняка знала эту фразу еще на дюжине языков.  
— Нет, не надо. Não, obrigado, — попробовал отказаться он, но женщина лишь выжидательно смотрела на него.  
— Загадай желание, — повторила она.  
Фыркнув, Мерлин загадал желание: пожалуйста, пусть я не схожу с ума.  
Протянув женщине деньги, он поднял руку и невольно залюбовался браслетом. Алый — его любимый цвет.  
На следующее утро он встретился с Амалией, давней знакомой Джеффа. Она организовала ему встречу с Мау-джи-Санту — местной жрицей, которую знала с детства. Потому что как бы весело не было Мерлину на карнавале, о религиозных течениях, возникших в Бразилии под влиянием африканских переселенцев, он так ничего и не узнал.  
— Я смотрю, ты уже приобщился к Сеньор-ду-Бонфин, — сказала она, кивнув на руку Мерлина.  
— Хм? Ах, это? — сказал Мерлин, потягивая крепчайший кофе, которым его угостили, стоило появиться на пороге. Мерлин никогда в жизни не пил столько кофе, как здесь, в Бразилии. — Вчера на пляже ко мне привязалась женщина, я не смог отказаться.  
— Неудивительно. Это ее заработок. Ты знаешь, что должен носить браслет, пока он сам не упадет с твоей руки?  
— Хм-м-м?  
— Если ты загадал желание, ты должен носить браслет, пока ленточка не порвется сама. Тогда твое желание сбудется.  
— Неужели? — скептически протянул Мерлин.  
— Обязательно. Это одна из наших мистических практик, Мерлин. Тебе сам бог велел поучаствовать, — пошутила она.  
В ее шутке была доля правды, рассудил Мерлин. Кажется, ему теперь долго придется блистать золотым и алым, узел был крепким.

В Аризоне было жарко. Так же жарко, как в Ресифи, но без дополнительного бонуса в виде океана.  
Он был в городке под названием Седона, красивом местечке, как и многие из тех, что он повидал за время своего путешествия, с красными и рыжими скальными грядами на фоне ярко-голубого неба.  
Ближе к вечеру у него была назначена встреча с местным спиритом, который должен был рассказать ему об энергетических колодцах, якобы расположенных в местных скалах. Но Мерлин хотел сначала сам на них взглянуть, чтобы составить непредвзятое мнение. Он отправился на северо-восток в направлении резервации навахо, для пребывания в которой ему пришлось несколько дней изучать специальные правила.  
Он решил начать с «кафедральных» скал, расположенных недалеко от города. Припарковав арендованный автомобиль на смотровой площадке, Мерлин сначала просто рассматривал пейзаж, солнечные блики на красно-оранжевом камне. Он не знал, сколько так стоял и смотрел после того, как сделал несколько фото. Но что-то в этом месте его успокаивало.  
Может, осознание того, что природа может нечаянно создавать что-то настолько прекрасное. Без тщательного обдумывания и планирования, без дорогостоящих художественных материалов. Лишь вода, земля и время.  
Над головой изящной аркой взлетел ворон. Запрокинув голову, Мерлин наблюдал за его полетом.  
Он вспомнил о йии наалдуушии — оборотнях из легенд навахо, способных по собственной воле превращаться в своих тотемных животных. Вскоре птица пропала из виду. Наблюдая за ней, Мерлин успел подняться почти на вершину скалы.  
Он смотрел на скальную гряду, пока не почувствовал, что на солнце обгорели руки. И все равно не хотел уходить.  
У него было чувство, что он чего-то ждет.  
— Здравствуй, Мерлин.  
Или кого-то.  
Самое странное, что он даже не вздрогнул. Ему не надо было оборачиваться.  
— Моргана.  
— Кажется, мое появление тебя не удивило, — сказала она, подходя ближе.  
— Не удивило.  
Его мало что могло удивить последнее время.  
— Значит, ты вспомнил?  
— Что вспомнил? — иногда Мерлину казалось, что он вот-вот вспомнит что-то колоссальное, но когда он сознательно пытался это сделать, воспоминание ускользало, как лица в его видениях.  
— Что ж, значит, пока нет. Но ты уже близок.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
Моргана трепала край обрезанных джинсов.  
— Не притворяйся тупым.  
Мерлин резко повернулся к ней.  
— Я перестану притворяться тупым, когда ты прекратишь изображать загадочность, — сказал он.  
Поднырнув под низкую ветку дерева, Моргана перешагнула цепное ограждение.  
— Прогуляйся со мной, — сказала она.  
Посмотрев на скалы, Мерлин пожал плечами. Им овладела странная умиротворенность. Спорить не хотелось.  
Они шли меж камней, огибая кустарник, пока не спустились к подножию скалы, где из земли торчали огромные камни.  
Присев на один из них, Моргана сняла солнечные очки.  
— Тебя никогда не удивляет?  
— Что именно?  
— Ты. Я. Имя, преследующее тебя повсюду. Непрекращающиеся видения.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
Мерлин не позволял себе слишком задумываться о происходящем, откладывая размышления до возвращения домой. Сейчас у него была работа, и отъезд его персональной крыши не должен ей помешать. Во всяком случае, если Мерлин не хочет загубить свою карьеру.  
— Мерлин. Моргана. Артур. Воспоминания о другом месте и другом времени. Статья о мифах, магии и духовных практиках со всего мира. Да будет тебе, Мерлин. Раньше ты был сообразительней.  
— Как я уже сказал, не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — решительней повторил Мерлин, но Моргана лишь схватила его за руку.  
— А я думаю, знаешь. Это же не в первый раз. Ты делал это раньше. И каждый раз я была рядом, терпела твой скепсис, твои оскорбления и отказы. И так каждый раз. Когда ты прекратишь проебывать ни на что наши жизни?  
С Мерлина было довольно.  
— Слушай, это ты меня преследуешь, как одержимая нимфетка, вешая мне на уши непонятное дерьмо и делая вид, что знаешь меня. Если я так усложняю тебе жизнь, почему бы тебе не отъебаться от меня на хер и не прекратить преследовать меня по всему земному шару?  
Моргана тряхнула головой.  
— Ты даже не хочешь разобраться, что происходит? Ты хочешь быть просто Мерлином, писателем с котом и среднестатистическими безликими друзьями, квартирой с палисадником и детством, которого не помнишь. Хочешь играть в крикет и пить пиво. И хрен с ним, со всем остальным миром. Так? Пусть на сей раз сами справляются.  
— А знаешь, что я думаю? Я думаю, что совершенно нормален. Что это ты сумасшедшая.  
— Да неужели?  
Моргана начала копаться в растениях, пробивающихся среди камней, пока не нашла то, что искала. Вырвав с корнем какое-то растение, она швырнула его вместе с налипшей землей в лицо Мерлину.  
Он поймал его, отплевываясь от грязи и песка.  
— Какого хрена... — начал он, но тут повнимательней посмотрел на растение. — Это болиголов.  
— И откуда тебе это известно?  
— Он не должен расти так далеко на юге, — вместо ответа сказал Мерлин.  
— С каких пор ты стал биологом?  
— Я не знаю, откуда я это знаю, — прошептал Мерлин. — Откуда я это знаю?  
Когда он недоуменно посмотрел на Моргану, то почувствовал, как уплывает настоящее.

_Маленький флакон в его руке. Ее обвиняющий взгляд. Отчаяние короля. Угрожающая отомстить сестра._

Краем глаза он видел Моргану, которая сидела под палящим солнцем Аризоны, недовольно глядя на него. 

_Она в ужасе посмотрела на него во время боя на одной из галерей Камелота.  
— Ты! Все это время ты был таким же, как я? Я доверяла тебе!  
— А я тебе нет. И, кажется, был прав, — сказал Мерлин, кивнув на тела рыцарей вокруг них._

Он знал, что Моргана по-прежнему рядом. Может, это она посылала ему эти странные мысли? Как ей это удается?  
— Ты много кем был за эти годы, но трусом — никогда, — сказала она.  
Когда Мерлин вновь открыл глаза, оказалось, что они с Морганой сидят практически нос к носу. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, пока Мерлин, резко вздохнув, не отшатнулся.  
— Наслаждайся поездкой в Уэльс, Мерлин. Надеюсь, там ты обретешь... ясность, — сказала Моргана. Прозвучало угрожающе. От мысли, что ей известна вся его жизнь, Мерлин зажмурился.  
Когда он открыл глаза, ее рядом не было.

Кому: Renuka Duraswaimy (renu.duraswaimy@gmail.com)  
От кого: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
Тема: Скоро домой  
Приветик.  
В Аризоне очень круто. Последователи Нью-Эйдж больные на всю голову, но безобидные. Мне плевать, что говорят другие, но по мне мифология, созданная в 1987 году, недостаточно древняя для моей статьи.  
Я много узнал об исконных американских мифах и легендах во время пребывания в резервации. А мой фотограф сделал несколько отличных снимков. Правда, прежде чем их обнародовать, надо согласовать это дело с пресс-секретариатом Навахо, а то я бы прикрепил их сейчас. Я лечу обратно через Бирмингем, потому что мне еще ехать в Северный Уэльс. Это последняя остановка. Наконец-то артуриана. Ура-ура. Это моя награда за два месяца, в течение которых приходилось лезть куда не просят и оскорблять чужие верования.  
Скоро увидимся. Обними за меня Гаюса.  
Целую.

\--  
Кому: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
От кого: Renuka Duraswaimy (renu.duraswaimy@gmail.com)  
Тема: Re: Скоро домой  
Буду ждать.  
Надеюсь, ты там никого смертельно не обидел. Что индейцев, что хиппи. Хотя если выбирать, кого лучше оскорблять, то пусть страдают последователи Нью-Эйдж.  
Целую,  
Рену

У Мерлина было валлийское имя, так что, предположительно, он мог быть родом из Уэльса. Но помнил он только Лондон, а в Уэльсе бывал пару-тройку раз. В основном в Кардиффе и Суонси или в Холихеде, откуда ходит паром в Ирландию.  
В Уэльсе было красиво. Еще Мерлин с удовольствием носил красного дракона во время Кубка Шести наций, только чтобы позлить окружающих. Вот, собственно, и все.  
А теперь он ехал на машине по деревням, периодически останавливаясь у ферм и магазинов, чтобы поговорить с людьми. У него не было необходимости изучать артурианские легенды, но план Джеффа специально включал Камланн, как место, якобы похоронившее короля Артура и Золотой век объединенной Британии.  
Не все соглашались, что это произошло именно там, но Мерлин знал, что это правда. Как всегда, он старался не думать о своих видениях, но то первое, самое страшное, случившееся в Новой Зеландии, было о короле по имени Артур и этом месте. Мерлин чувствовал, что видел его раньше.  
Мерлин приехал в Динас-Мауддви, где находилось поле Камланн, ближе к вечеру. Он никогда не был на Камланне, так же как и в Кармартене, местечке, где по легенде вырос его тезка-волшебник. До недавнего времени Мерлина больше интересовал Артур как литературный персонаж, а не как историческая личность. Но здесь в Уэльсе к королю Артуру относились, как к реальному человеку. Притом очень собственнически, чего ему, англичанину, по словам местных, было не понять.  
Может быть, он сейчас поймет?  
Его встретил странный дядька по имени Лоуренс. У него были очень длинные седые волосы и очень короткие брюки. Лоуренс показал ему, как пользоваться лозой, рассказав, что при помощи лозоходства можно якобы найти точное место гибели короля Артура.  
Мерлин вежливо слушал, но внутри ему хотелось заорать: мол, скорее уже. Мерлин чувствовал, что нервы его натянуты до предела, что его разум уже не принадлежит ему. И если эта прогулка не принесет обещанного Морганой покоя, он не знал, что будет делать.  
Лозоходство оказалось полной фигней, но Мерлин соглашался со всем, что говорил Лоуренс, лишь бы тот поскорее ушел. Он сердцем чувствовал, что должен отправиться на Камланн один.  
— Вы не возражаете, если я прихвачу лозу с собой? — спросил Мерлин. — Чтобы... э-э... Чтобы сфотографировать... для статьи.  
Лоуренс был в экстазе.  
Мерлин сидел в арендованной машине до ночи. Пока вокруг не стало темно и тихо, а Большой Пес не начал подмигивать ему с неба, как недавно в Стране Догонов. Словно вся Вселенная знала что-то неизвестное ему одному и потешалась над ним.  
Ближе к полуночи он вышел из машины. Писк включившейся сигнализации был единственным звуком, нарушившим ночную тишину. Кажется, Камланн ждал Мерлина так же, как Мерлин ждал его. Он всем телом чувствовал, как накатывает предвкушение грядущей ясности.  
На поле опустился странный туман, окружая его, отделяя от остального мира.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Мерлин поднял лозу и пошел.  
Сделал шаг, потом еще один и еще... Чувствуя, как начинает чаще биться сердце, он переставлял ноги, одну за другой, продвигаясь вперед в личном водовороте тумана.  
Достигнув того места, о котором говорил Лоренс, Мерлин посмотрел на горизонт и задохнулся, увидев, как словно по волшебству расступается непроглядный туман и четыре женщины будто плывут над полем.  
От потрясения он рухнул на колени.

_Глаза его матери, когда, будучи ребенком, Мерлин силой мысли перенес через всю комнату старый чайник. Его мама. Все-таки она у него была._

Сквозь пальцы сочилась грязь, но Мерлин не двигался.

_Отец Уилла погиб в бою. И теперь играть в рыцарей и бандитов стало почему-то совсем не весело._

Колени начали погружаться в грязь, но Мерлин не обращал внимания.

_Гаюс (Гаюс!) падает. Мерлин двигает мебель, чтобы его поймать. Письмо, очки, сгорбленная фигура у подножия алтаря._

Мерлину оставалось только терпеть, вжимаясь руками и коленями в землю, пока к нему возвращались воспоминания, одно за другим, бесконечным потоком.

_Моргана в то время, когда единственной подвластной ей силой была сила глубокого декольте.  
Солнечная улыбка Гвен, протягивающей ему цветок.   
И Артур.  
Артур, швыряющий ножи в несчастного слугу, держащего мишень. Артур, смеющийся над ним. Артур, трясущий его, называющий его идиотом, говорящий, что он не должен был ему лгать.  
Артур, обнимающий его, как нечто драгоценное.  
Артур, прижимающийся к нему морозным зимним утром.  
Артур, и утекающая из его глаз жизнь.  
Всегда только Артур._

Женщины почти дошли до него, когда Мерлин потерял сознание. Последним, что он видел, была склонившаяся над ним Моргана.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/SfKjVEq.jpg)


	2. КНИГА ВТОРАЯ: В КОТОРОЙ ВЫЯСНЯЕТСЯ, ЧТО ЭТО ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО ЕГО СУДЬБА, И ОНА ХОРОША В ПОСТЕЛИ

**КНИГА ВТОРАЯ: В КОТОРОЙ ВЫЯСНЯЕТСЯ, ЧТО ЭТО ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО ЕГО СУДЬБА, И ОНА ХОРОША В ПОСТЕЛИ**

**«Битва  
Мифические битвы порождали богов, правителей, пророков и целые народы. И эта сила, иногда именуемая магией, никогда не исчезала из нашего мира. В отличие от простых смертных, величайший король Британии был рожден при помощи магии, и магия по сей день бережет короля Артура, чтобы он вернулся навстречу еще большим испытаниям. Согласно легенде, китайский император Янь-ди родился от ментальной связи своей матери с мифическим драконом — символом Великого Китая. Двенадцать залов Асгарда, включая Вальхаллу, были построены для северных королей великанами, вооруженными молотами. Принц Сиддхартха Гаутама, сразившись с демоном Мара и превратив все его стрелы в бутоны лотоса, стал Буддой. Во многом эти мифические битвы отражаются и повторяются снова и снова на протяжении истории человечества, влияя на его повседневное существование»  
(Мерлин Эмрис. Магия и мифы: их влияние на цивилизации. National Geographic, ноябрь, 2010 год).   
~*~**

Мерлин очнулся в своей квартире, в своей собственной постели. Он чувствовал, что у его ног, свернувшись клубочком, лежит Гаюс. Чувствовал запах любимого мыла и... кофе?  
Приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел сидящую у кровати Моргану с чашкой в руке.  
— Како...   
— Доброе утро, Мерлин.  
Мерлин вновь откинулся на подушку. Воспоминания по-прежнему мешались в голове, чуть более упорядоченно, но все равно оставляя его беспомощным.   
— Ну что, нашел голову? — мягко сказала она. В ее голосе не было вопроса.   
Перед глазами Мерлина внезапно всплыла картина: Моргана, с лицом в потеках грязи и слез, склонившаяся над телом в лодке. С ней еще три женщины. Все вместе они вскинули руки, развели туман, как занавесь, и держали, пока лодка не скрылась из вида.   
Это был последний раз, когда Мерлин видел короля Артура, человека, которому служил практически всю жизнь и любил так же долго. Они были так счастливы, две части одного целого, пока клинок Мордреда не разделил их, оставив Мерлина ждать и отдав Артура...  
— Я ненавидел тебя, — выпалил Мерлин. — Ненавидел, что ты была с ним рядом дольше, чем я.   
— Я тоже тебя ненавидела тогда, — ответила Моргана. — Правда, в основном за то, что ты пытался меня убить.   
Непрошеные воспоминания всплыли в голове. Их последний бой. Бой провидицы и волшебника. Бой, в котором Мерлин заставил Моргану раскрыться на глазах у всех, включая Артура, продемонстрировать всю глубину своего предательства. После чего Моргана целиком посвятила свою жизнь уничтожению всего, что было дорого Мерлину, даже — как выяснилось, когда она попыталась украсть Экскалибур, — самого Артура.   
— Эм, — сказал Мерлин, — так почему ты пыталась мне помочь?  
Моргана рассмеялась:  
— Ты так спрашиваешь, словно думаешь, что у меня был выбор, — она вздохнула. — Тысяча лет — это очень долго, Мерлин. Мы давно все выяснили.  
— Правда?  
— Тогда у нас тоже не было особого выбора. Ради выживания заключаются самые странные союзы.  
— Но я этого не помню.  
Но, уже говоря это, Мерлин чувствовал, как всплывают в мозгу обрывки воспоминаний.  
Моргана смотрела на него своим непроницаемым взглядом.  
— Я был... мертв? Я переродился или что?  
— Нет, Мерлин, ты жил все эти годы.  
Мерлину понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы переварить эту информацию. Он даже на тридцать себя не чувствовал, не говоря уже о... настолько большом возрасте. От таких чисел ум заходил за разум.  
— Все это время. Столько лет. Я не помню. Я... Чем я занимался?  
— В основном пытался сбежать.  
— Куда? Как?  
— Как можно дальше. У тебя вошло в привычку мотаться по миру, когда становится совсем плохо. Я тоже жила все это время, — Моргана обожгла Мерлина взглядом и принялась рыться в сумочке. — Но, в отличие от тебя, я не трусиха.  
Мерлин понятия не имел, о чем она говорит, поэтому опустился до мелких подначек.  
— Chloe? — прокомментировал Мерлин. — Как современно. Я смотрю, быть бессмертной преследовательницей нормальных людей нынче очень выгодно.  
— Разбираешься в моде? Как стереотипно, — не осталась в долгу Моргана, перетряхивая сумку.  
Она вытащила большой кристалл, и при одном взгляде на него Мерлину поплохело.  
— Помнишь, что это?  
Мерлин долго смотрел на кристалл. Черт подери, да, он помнил, что это.  
— Кристалл Неатида? — спросил он.   
— Он самый. Наиболее невинный из тех, что тебе встречались. Ты терпеть не можешь кристаллы из...  
— Хрустального грота, — закончил Мерлин, содрогнувшись. Он частично вспомнил свою жизнь после Артура, в том числе и то, как Нимуэ обманом заманила его в Хрустальный грот и заточила там на долгие годы в наказание за нападение на нее.  
Нимуэ! Она была одной из ведьм в тумане. Одной из тех, кто забрал Артура на Авалон. Одной из тех, кто явился вчера Мерлину.  
Кто еще скрывался во тьме?  
Моргана положила кристалл на прикроватную тумбочку.  
— Загляни в него, — посоветовала она. — Так будет быстрее, чем объяснять все на словах.  
Какое-то время Мерлин молча смотрел на нее, чувствуя, как все внутри сжимается от страха.  
— Может, я не хочу ничего знать.  
— Незнание лишь сведет тебя с ума. Обрывки воспоминаний продолжат просачиваться сквозь барьеры, созданные твоим заклинанием. И ты не будешь знать, в какой момент очнешься с новым куском воспоминаний, о существовании которых даже не подозревал.  
— Прямо-таки пересказ моей жизни, — сказал Мерлин.   
— Именно. Всех жизней, которые ты себе создавал. Не зря же говорят, что сумасшествие — это постоянное повторение одного и того же в попытках добиться разных результатов.  
Мерлин лишь зло посмотрел на Моргану, взявшую в руки кристалл.  
— Gecyðan him him gēardagas, — сказала Моргана.   
Мерлин смотрел, как глаза ее вспыхнули золотом. Она кивнула на кристалл, и Мерлин склонился над ним.

_— Трус.  
С виду совсем не изменившийся Мерлин оторвался от древнего фолианта и повернулся.  
— Прошу прощения, миледи?  
— Ты меня слышал. Ты трус!  
Взволнованная Моргана нависла над сидящим волшебником. Ее платье выглядело странно, будто из другой, более поздней эпохи.  
— Убирайся, — сказал Мерлин.  
— Ты много кем был за эти годы, но трусом — никогда.  
Моргана всегда отличалась настойчивостью.  
На лицо Мерлина-из-кристалла набежала тень. И Мерлин-из-настоящего чувствовал его эмоции, словно испытывал их сейчас.  
— Я бы не делал этого, будь это правдой.  
— Так ты действительно собираешься это сделать?  
— Да. И ты не сможешь меня остановить.  
— А когда он проснется?  
Артур.  
— Мы оба знаем, что он никогда не проснется.  
Голос Мерлина был таким же ледяным, как сосульки, свисавшие зимой с горгулий в Камелоте.  
— Тогда почему мы здесь? — Мерлин видел в Моргане веру, надежду, сияющую в ее глазах. Интересно, когда это Моргана стала оптимисткой, а он циником. — Зачем мы здесь, если не для того, чтобы подготовить мир к его возвращению?  
— Не знаю. Может быть, это жестокое наказание за прошлые прегрешения? Колодки давно вышли из моды.  
— Я смотрю, с годами ты не перестал быть дураком.  
— А ты лживой гарпией.  
Она резко замахнулась, чтобы отвесить пощечину, но Мерлин перехватил руку, не дав ей коснуться его кожи.  
На прощание окинув его гневным взглядом, Моргана развернулась, чтобы уйти. Ее длинные черные волосы взметнулисьвокруг головы. Неприбранные волосы были не в моде, но Моргана никогда не обращала внимания на капризы ничего не значащих королей и королев.  
— Постой, — Мерлин положил руку ей на плечо. — Неужели ты не можешь меня понять? Все вокруг изменилось.  
— Не так уж сильно, — сказала Моргана. — Вот.  
Она протянула Мерлину кристалл, увидев который, он отскочил, словно обжегшись.  
— Зачем ты это принесла?  
— Что ты скажешь ему, когда он вернется, а ты не будешь ничего помнить? Что, если ему понадобятся твои знания, что-то, с чем только ты сможешь помочь?  
— Ты все еще веришь, что он вернется? — фыркнул Мерлин, тяжело опускаясь в кресло, не обращая внимания на перо и книгу, лежащие перед ним на столе.  
— Он вернется. Иначе зачем боги сказали нам отвезти его на Авалон?  
— Боги любят пошутить.  
— Он вернется, Мерлин.  
— Прошли века. Если он до сих пор не вернулся, он не вернется никогда.  
Мерлин из настоящего зачарованно смотрел на отчаяние на собственном лице. Он был уверен, что никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Но, видимо, ошибался.  
— Раньше ты больше в него верил.  
Мерлин вздохнул, не поднимая глаз.  
— Раньше я много чего делал.  
— Мерлин. Ты не можешь просто уничтожить все, что сделал за сотни лет. Что случилось, то случилось. И прошлое не изменится от того, что ты слишком слаб, чтобы терпеть боль пережитого.  
Мерлин вскочил, книги и инструменты со стуком посыпались на пол.  
Руки мага взметнулись, как для удара.  
— Никогда больше не смей так со мной разговаривать.  
— Я могу разговаривать с тобой так, как пожелаю, — вздернула подбородок Моргана.  
— Ты всегда это делала. Только теперь я не обязан это терпеть.  
— Да. А еще теперь ты знаешь, что бесполезно пытаться меня убить.  
Мерлин спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он так устал. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме полной безнадежности.  
— Легко тебе приходить сюда и судить меня. У тебя есть сестра. У тебя есть Нимуэ. У тебя есть даже Фрейя, которая должна была быть моей. У тебя есть все.  
Моргана ничего не сказала.  
— Ты в любой момент можешь раздвинуть завесу и посидеть с ним, пока он спит. А у меня нет ничего. У меня не осталось ничего, и без него я сам — ничто.  
— От того, что ты забудешь, это не перестанет быть правдой.  
— Неважно. А теперь убирайся. Пусть я не могу тебя убить, но я могу сделать много чего другого. И ты это знаешь.  
Моргану трясло от еле сдерживаемого гнева. Тем не менее, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, она со стуком опустила кристалл на стол Мерлина.  
— Воспользуйся им, — потребовала она. — Если не ради себя и не ради меня, тогда ради Артура. Когда он проснется... — она вскинула руку, останавливая его протесты. — Когда он проснется, ему понадобишься ты. Ты, а не твоя пустая оболочка. Хотя лишь один бог знает, зачем.  
Мерлин наблюдал, как она уходит. Потом долго сидел, глядя на кристалл. Наконец, взял его в руки.  
Вдруг ведьма окажется права._

Мерлин думал, как странно жить с новыми воспоминаниями, которые были старше самой Британии.  
Он никогда раньше не осознавал, какая пустота царила в его душе.

После часа мучительного общения с кристаллом Мерлину пришлось давиться практически несъедобной яичницей в исполнении Морганы, которая, кажется, относилась к его поствоспоминательному шоку, как к на редкость сильному похмелью.  
А теперь, после всего, что случилось, после того, как весь мир Мерлина встряхнули как калейдоскоп, и он сложился в совершенно новую реальность, они вдвоем сидели в кафе и пили чай с молоком, заедая его тостами с фасолью, словно двое обычных англичан.  
— Это для нас уже традиция, — невесело улыбнулась Моргана. — Ты помнишь тот раз, когда мы... — начала она, нехотя ковыряясь в еде.  
Если верить нечетким воспоминаниям Мерлина, они всегда так делали после применения кристалла. Совершенно бесполезная трата времени. Потому что его воспоминания сейчас представляли из себя нечто среднее между кашей и плавленным сыром.  
— Фу, не напоминай, — содрогнулся Мерлин.  
Таким образом они мучились еще долгое время. Короткие диалоги, прерываемые тяжелой тишиной. Мерлин пил чай, потом...  
— Я что, правда тогда спас тебя от утопления? — спросил Мерлин, когда в голове всплыло очередное воспоминание.  
— Ты имеешь в виду тот раз, когда меня ложно обвинили в том, что я ведьма?  
— В этом есть что-то ложное?  
— Заткнись. И да, ты действительно меня спас. Если бы ты тогда не наложил на себя заклятие, позволяющее начать жизнь с чистого листа, то помнил бы, что я не могу умереть.  
— Да, но... невозможность умереть сделала бы казнь еще страшнее.  
Мерлин теперь тоже помнил то время. Утер давно превратился в пыль, смешавшись с землей, когда в Европе началась новая эра гонений на магию, перекинувшаяся на Новый Свет, где тогда жил Мерлин. Моргана последовала за ним и была схвачена.  
— Я пытался тебя убить, — после продолжительного молчания сказал Мерлин.  
— Да. Была у тебя такая милая привычка. Мы это уже обсуждали.  
— Ты предала его.  
Единственное, чего Мерлин так и не смог простить до конца.  
— Он первым предал нас, наших людей, всех нас... Но ты всегда был на его стороне.  
В голосе Морганы не было враждебности. Наверное, она права. Слишком много времени прошло.  
— Ты тоже вернулась.  
— В итоге — да.  
В конце жизненного пути Артура Моргана была рядом. Это она закрыла ему глаза, как возлюбленная, и поцеловала в лоб, как сестра. И, как однажды она сказала Мерлину — словно повзрослев, они перестали быть смертельными врагами, — она заботилась об Артуре, как мать.  
— Почему? Что это значит для тебя?  
Она не ответила.  
После обеда Моргана пошла провожать Мерлина до дома. У него в голове по-прежнему царил хаос. Каждые несколько минут всплывали новые воспоминания, и все вновь переворачивалось с ног на голову. Мерлину казалось, что он переживает последние два месяца ускоренными раза в четыре: на него сыпались образы, запахи, звуки. И он не был уверен, что его разум справится с обилием информации.  
— Еще один вопрос, — сказал Мерлин Моргане, пробираясь сквозь толпу людей, спешащих по своим делам. — Почему именно сейчас?  
— Ты о чем? — уточнила Моргана, доставая из сумки солнечные очки.  
— Почему я вспомнил именно сейчас? Почему все началось в Новой Зеландии? Почему какие-то вещи вызывали воспоминания? Почему ты преследовала меня?  
— Это как минимум четыре вопроса, Мерлин.  
Мерлин показал ей язык, засунув руки в карманы толстовки. Несмотря на конец мая, на улице было прохладно. Хорошо хоть, солнце светило.  
— Я понятия не имею, почему какие-то вещи вызывали у тебя особую реакцию, но я знаю, почему следовала за тобой.  
— И почему же? — спросил Мерлин, видя, что Моргана лишь выжидательно смотрит на него.  
— Потому что пришло время. Я тебе уже это говорила.  
— Говорила. И тогда это раздражало так же, как и сейчас.  
Моргана лишь рассмеялась. Несмотря на то, что их отношения давно изменились, в ее присутствии Мерлин по-прежнему чувствовал себя дураком. Даже спустя тысячу лет Моргана была все так же красива. Всю дорогу на них оборачивались люди, и Мерлин знал, что смотрят не на него.  
— Кстати, тебе не обязательно меня провожать, — сказал Мерлин. — Я уже большой мальчик и могу позаботиться о себе.  
— Просто хочу убедиться, что тебе не придет в голову вновь наложить на себя заклинание, — ответила Моргана.  
— Я... а я смогу? — Мерлин почувствовал знакомый огонь в крови. Теперь, вспомнив, он мог чувствовать свою магию, хотя еще не был уверен, как ею пользоваться. Она была словно заблокирована.  
— А хочешь?  
Мерлин вздохнул, закусив губу.  
— Я... если мне пришлось тысячу лет жить с дырой в груди, которая болит каждый раз, стоит мне подумать о нем, я не удивлен, что сделал это.  
— Но сейчас все по-другому.  
— И что изменилось? — нахмурился Мерлин.  
— Честное слово, Мерлин, ты что, умудрился забыть свою нынешнюю жизнь, вспоминая прошлые? — Моргана ускорила шаг, чтобы обогнуть группу школьников, столпившихся вокруг газетного ларька.  
Засунув руки поглубже в карманы, Мерлин догнал ее.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Никого не встретил во время своей исследовательской поездки?  
— Встретил. Тебя. И смотри, куда меня это завело.  
— Ясно. И больше никого? В Париже, например?  
Мерлин встал как вкопанный прямо посреди тротуара. Кто-то врезался ему в спину. Люди огибали его, недовольно бормоча, но ему было все равно.  
— О БОЖЕ!  
Моргана глянула на него через плечо.  
— О БОЖЕ! Аэропорт... Париж... Виски. Но... он был полнейшим засранцем!  
— Ну, значит, он совсем не изменился, — заявила Моргана и, ухватив Мерлина за локоть, вытащила из людского потока.  
— С годами он стал гораздо приятней, чтобы ты знала, — зарделся Мерлин.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
— Так это действительно был он. Почему же он меня не узнал?  
— Потому же, почему ты не узнал его. Не время.  
— О боже. Я должен его найти. — Мерлин уже перебирал в голове все подробности встречи. — Но как мне его найти? Я погуглил Артура Пендрагона. Знаешь, сколько ссылок выдает поисковик на его имя? А я знаю. До хрена. Он может быть в любом уголке Британии. Может, он эмигрант. Постой. Я знаю, что у него были встречи в Копенгагене и что он бывал на Мали. Это поможет сузить поиски.  
Слушая все более отчаянные предположения Мерлина, Моргана лишь закатила глаза.  
— Не возражаешь, если я загляну в киоск? Я на секундочку, — сказала она.  
Вернувшись, она швырнула ему журнал. Судя по виду, TIME. Американский журнал.  
— И больше не говори, что я никогда ни в чем тебе не помогаю.  
Взглянув на обложку, Мерлин забыл, как дышать.

Мерлин не слышал больше слов Морганы. Он не отрываясь смотрел на Артура. Горе, тоска и даже вновь проснувшееся желание бурлили в душе, словно все было вчера, словно он не провел тысячу лет, бродя по свету в попытке забыть.  
Краем глаза он заметил что-то красное — его браслет желания медленно упал на тротуар.

Тем вечером, убедившись, что Мерлин не собирается снова использовать заклинание, Моргана оставила его одного. Она пообещала передать привет «девчонкам» — Фрейе, Нимуэ и чертовой Моргаузе — и, как всегда самодовольная и эфемерная, растворилась в ночи.  
Не то чтобы у Мерлина было желание вновь наложить заклинание.  
От тоски по этому человеку Мерлин начинал все сначала десятки раз, и вдруг он перед ним. Цветной и яркий на обложке TIME.  
Мерлин обвел кончиком пальца контур лица Артура на фотографии. Его скулы, квадратную челюсть, растрепанную челку на лбу, розовость его щек.  
Все долгие годы, пока Мерлин не потерял надежду, ему приходилось опираться лишь на свою память, когда он хотел увидеть лицо Артура. Тогда не было фотографий. И сколько он ни пытался нарисовать его портрет, от руки или при помощи магии, всегда выходило что-то не то.  
Но это. Это был Артур. Он вернулся и был таким же прекрасным, уверенным и сияющим, как в тот жуткий момент, когда клинок Мордреда вошел в его тело.  
Мерлину остался лишь кратчайший момент подле Артура. Он на одно мгновение обхватил его лицо ладонями. А потом появилась Моргана. И вместе с ней Моргауза, Фрейя и Нимуэ.  
Мерлин был слишком сосредоточен на Артуре, чтобы задуматься о появлении ведьм, которые умерли из-за него или от его руки. Он видел, как они горели, как их разрывало на куски, как они исчезали в вихре сильнейшей магии. И все же они вернулись, чтобы отобрать у него Артура, отвезти его в центр загадочного озера, куда ни одному смертному нельзя было заглянуть, не расставшись с жизнью. Мерлин видел это. Видел, но ему не было позволено пройти сквозь туманную завесу.  
Однажды, через много лет после ухода Артура, он пытался выторговать у сидхов право на проход, но они не очень-то были ему рады.  
— Что ты можешь предложить нам, Эмрис, — глумились они, — когда твой смертный принц уже у нас?  
У Мерлина не было ответа, и Авалон остался для него закрыт, а Артур недосягаем.  
А теперь вот он, в идеальном качестве на обложке журнала. Открыв нужную станицу, Мерлин начал читать.

«Артур Пендрагон ненавидит, когда друзья называют его королем Артуром. Прозвище появилось, когда он стал капитаном футбольной команды Лондонской школы экономики, да так и осталось.  
Начнем с того, что он антимонархист. К тому же этот бывший химик и успешный бизнесмен предпочитает спасать мир, а не править им. Едва закончив университет, он основал «Экскалибур групп» — компанию, главной целью которой является поиск альтернатив ископаемому топливу. Спустя каких-то десять лет он оказался на пороге своего самого важного открытия.  
Одновременно шокирующе нескромный («Это может стать величайшим открытием двадцать первого века», — сказал он, показывая нам отдел разработок, тот самый, что предложил состав, права на который выкупила позже компания Dupont, сделав Пендрагона богатым) и очаровательно приземленный в своих конверсах All-Stars и потрепанной футболке Abercrombie and Fitch, Пендрагон нашел настоящую золотую жилу.  
Если следующий этап тестов пройдет успешно, у «Экскалибура» есть реальный шанс совершить революцию в транспортном секторе, что даст толчок экономикам развивающихся стран и, говоря откровенно, сделает Пендрагона еще богаче.  
Артур Пол Пендрагон родился 17 августа 1977 года в семье докторов наук Мередит и Эдди Пендрагонов. Его сестра Луиза на несколько лет младше.  
Мередит — преподаватель современных языков в Лондонской школе экономики и политических наук — с улыбкой вспоминает день, когда маленький Артур, еще дошкольник, пришел на кухню и начал смешивать продукты, наблюдая за получающимися реакциями.  
— Он всегда был прирожденным лидером, — с гордостью говорит доктор Пендрагон из своего кабинета в Лондонской школе экономики. — Но самое главное — он всегда стремится понять, как что-то работает, и найти способ повысить продуктивность.  
Желание заставить все работать эффективней привело его к биотопливу. Получив несколько патентов, он заставил весь мир заговорить о себе. Артур Пендрагон стал новым лицом движения по предотвращению изменения климата.  
Где-то в Теннесси Ал Гор в отчаянии бросился названивать пластическому хирургу.  
Самое время отчаиваться. Пендрагон, среди друзей известный как король Артур, а среди конкурентов как Милашка — привлекательный мужчина в расцвете сил, который делает вид, что не подозревает о своей привлекательности. («Он прекрасно все понимает, — говорит один из его приятелей по спортзалу. — Но старается это скрыть. Он хороший парень, наш Артур».) Зато о ней точно знают все остальные. Помимо появлений в The Economist, The Times Magazine и, конечно, TIME, Пендрагону досталась сомнительная честь попасть в составленную журналом Hello! десятку самых желанных холостяков Британии.   
Тоже достижение, особенно учитывая, что он гей.  
Да, гей. Пендрагон не скрывает этого. И хотя консервативные политики, в особенности член парламента Крис Грейлинг, громко возмущались по этому поводу, Пендрагон отмечает, что «в большинстве своем люди в Британии очень толерантны. И если уж откровенно, мистер Грейлинг все равно не будет поддерживать производство биотоплива, вне зависимости от того, кто возглавляет кампанию. Он до сих пор не понимает, что изменения климата — это не сказка».  
В чем-то он прав. И пока Пендрагон с друзьями пинает соккерный (ФУТБОЛЬНЫЙ!!! — смеется он) мяч после работы, кто-то может задуматься, а не сходит ли ему все с рук лишь потому, что Пендрагон такой человек, которого хочется иметь на своей стороне в момент кризиса. У него отличная реакция и хорошая физическая форма. Любому, кто его оскорбляет, в челюсть может прилететь кулак, сопровождаемый пожеланием поработать на благотворительность вместо того, чтобы унижать людей за то, что они отличаются от вас.  
Именно собственный опыт общения с гомофобами побудил Пендрагона основать «Круглый стол» — молодежный инвестиционный фонд, помогающий молодым людям нетрадиционной ориентации, которые столкнулись с осуждением и дискриминацией со стороны сверстников, учителей или даже членов семьи. «Круглый стол» проводит молодежные мероприятия, организовывает группы поддержки и всевозможные треннинги, направленные на повышение самооценки.  
Более пяти тысяч молодых лондонцев приняло участие в программе в 2009 году. Пендрагон лично работал с сотнями из них в свое свободное время. Эта работа в дополнение к выступлениям в начальных школах с рассказами об изменении климата и сохранении источников энергии принесли ему в том году несколько престижных наград, включая Ashden Award, врученную принцем Чарльзом».

В статье были фотографии. Под одной, на которой Артур был запечатлен с высоким худым мужчиной с растрепанными темными волосами и бледной кожей, была подпись: «Пендрагон со своим бывшим партнером Мэтью Джорджем празднует получение Ashden Award».  
Похоже, не только Мерлин предпочитал мужчин определенного типа.

Едва сдерживая дрожь в руках, Мерлин набрал американский номер Тома. Он слушал гудки, молясь, чтобы не включился автоответчик, чтобы Том взял трубку.  
— Том Мэллори, — раздалось на том конце провода.  
— Том. Это Мерлин Эмрис, — Мерлин прикусил губу. Пожалуйста, сработай.  
— А, Мерлин. Я как раз думал, что надо позвонить, узнать, как у тебя дела. Ты уже вернулся в Лондон?  
— Да, только вчера приехал из Уэльса.  
— Как прошло исследование?  
— Узнал много нового, — можно и так сказать.  
— Вот и хорошо. Когда я увижу результат?  
— Скоро. Я написал где-то половину. Все еще жду материал от Моники из Румынии. Плюс у меня появились новые идеи, которые хотелось бы изучить, — сказал Мерлин. Чуть-чуть преувеличил. Подумаешь. — Мы же хотим быть самыми-самыми.  
— М-м-м.  
Мерлин сделал паузу.  
— Слушай, Том, не мог бы ты оказать мне услугу?  
Тишина.  
— Что ты хотел? — спустя пару секунд уточнил Том.  
— Ты знаешь кого-нибудь из TIME?  
— TIME?  
— Да, из журнала. Так ты там кого-нибудь знаешь?  
— Тебе рекомендации нужны или что?  
— Нет, ничего такого. Просто... во время путешествия я кое-кого встретил.  
— Мерлин, у меня тут не сайт знакомств.  
— Да нет, я не то имел в виду. Во время путешествия я познакомился с одним парнем, и он выручил меня в трудной ситуации. Вообще, сейчас весь мой материал может зависеть от того, разыщу ли я его.  
— Он работает в TIME? В смысле, не то чтобы мы прямые конкуренты, но мне бы не хотелось быть обязанным им своим материалом.  
— Он не работает на них. Он у них на обложке.  
— На обложке?  
— Да. Артур Пендрагон. Борец с изменениями климата.  
— Я в курсе, кто такой Артур Пендрагон. Кто же не слышал об «Экскалибуре».  
Видимо, все слышали, кроме Мерлина. Называется, почувствуй себя придурком.  
— Да. Я надеялся, кто-нибудь из TIME сможет мне помочь.  
Том надолго замолчал.  
— Я, конечно, не должен... Но могу сделать лучше. Мы брали у него интервью в прошлом году.  
Мерлин услышал, как Том застучал по клавиатуре.  
— Ручка есть?  
— Эм... Да, секунду.  
Ручка-то у него была, а вот бумаги под рукой не оказалось, так что адрес офиса, находящегося в одном из самых престижных районов, и URL сайта он записал прямо на стене. И от радости чуть не повесил трубку, не поблагодарив Тома.

Мерлин чувствовал себя чуточку извращенцем, прохаживаясь каждый день мимо офиса Артура. Три дня он глазел на зеркальные стекла здания, размышляя, хватит ли у него смелости войти, подняться на лифте на двенадцатый этаж и попросить секретаршу о встрече с Артуром.  
Наверное, можно было отправить ему по электронной почте письмо, но что в нем написать?  
«Привет. Я парень, которого ты напоил в Париже дорогущим виски после того, как чуть не прибил в аэропорту. Просто хотел поздороваться, внезапно осознав, что любовь всей моей тысячелетней жизни такой же известный, благородный и сильный рыцарь, каким был всегда, не говоря уже о том, что просто красавчик. Выпьем пива?»  
Хотя бесцельно слоняться вокруг офиса тоже не выход.  
На третий день он увидел Артура, выходящего из здания в компании мужчины и женщины, скорее всего, коллег. Они отправились в ближайший бар. А Мерлину ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти домой.  
На четвертый день Мерлин твердо решил никуда не ходить. Ему надо было писать о магии, мифах и их влиянии на цивилизацию.  
Когда он начинал писать статью, его подавляла мысль, что он слишком мало знает, чтобы писать о магии.  
Теперь он тоже был подавлен, но по совсем другой причине — он знал слишком много.  
В мире было столько волшебства, так какого хрена из него сделали олицетворение магии? Чертовы историки.  
Это так угнетало, что ему срочно понадобилось выпить кофе. А если он провел пару часов в метро, пока наконец не оказался в баре напротив офиса Артура, то кому какое дело? Ну, выпить захотелось.  
Бар был почти полон, рабочий день недавно закончился, так что Мерлину пришлось протискиваться мимо группы дам в строгих костюмах, чтобы пробраться к барной стойке. По дороге на него накатило странное чувство узнавания. Обернувшись, он увидел за столиком в углу Артура, в одиночестве смакующего свой напиток — судя по виду, виски — и что-то набирающего на ноутбуке.  
Артур всегда был предан своему делу.  
— Что вы хотели? — обратился к Мерлину бармен.  
— Хм, у вас есть «Ардберг»? — спросил он, надеясь, что его кредитка не совсем истощилась за время марафонского забега, устроенного ей за последний месяц.  
Сработало. Став обладателем двух стаканов виски, Мерлин направился к столику Артура. Поставив один из стаканов на стол, Мерлин попытался унять дрожь в руках.  
Вырванный из раздумий Артур пару секунд непонимающе смотрел на него. И Мерлин подумал: вдруг он сейчас все и вспомнит?  
Спустя мгновение лицо Артура разгладилось, и он встал.  
— Мерлин?  
Кивнув на стакан, Мерлин понадеялся, что Артур не слышит как оглушительно стучит его сердце.  
— Артур. Привет.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Артур выглядел ошеломленным, как и раньше, если Мерлину удавалось застать его врасплох. Мерлину хотелось улыбаться широченной улыбкой идиота.  
— Ну... — думай, Мерлин, и думай быстрее. — У меня неподалеку была встреча. Смертельно скучная. Даже напиться захотелось. Захожу я сюда и кого вижу? Одного засранца с отличным вкусом в выборе спиртного, которому я как раз должен выпивку. Решил подойти.  
— Ты мне не должен выпивку. То было извинение за то, что я чуть не откусил тебе голову, — сказал Артур.  
— Про первую порцию — согласен. Но я почти уверен, что потом мы пили еще. В общем, не возражаешь, если я присяду?  
— О. Да, конечно, пожалуйста, садись, — захлопнув ноутбук, Артур убрал его в стоявшую на стуле рядом с ним сумку.  
Мерлин уселся напротив Артура, надеясь, что его улыбка выглядит самоуверенной, а не голодной, хотя он действительно изголодался по нему.  
Это был Артур. После стольких столетий. Он сидел рядом, стоило только руку протянуть. Мерлину почти пришлось сесть себе на пальцы, чтобы удержаться и не потрогать первое, то чего сможет достать.  
— Твое здоровье, — Артур отсалютовал бокалом Мерлину, которому на секунду показалось, что запахло соленой водой и металлом. Прошло.  
Они болтали, вполглаза глядя матч, который показывали на установленном в баре телевизоре. Точнее, Артур смотрел матч, а Мерлин притворялся, что смотрит, пытаясь не пялиться на Артура слишком уж жадным взглядом. Мерлин узнал, что Артур все же добрался до Дании, улетев наутро после совместной попойки.  
— Так чем ты занимаешься? — словно между прочим спросил Мерлин.  
Артур посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
— Неужели ты правда не знаешь?  
Состроив невинное лицо, Мерлин покачал головой.  
— Учитывая, что тебе не чужда исследовательская деятельность, я думал, ты меня погуглил.  
— Некоторых очень сложно отыскать в Гугле.  
— Я заметил. По поиску «Мерлин Эмрис» получаешь несколько ссылок на мифы и магию, но ничего конкретно о тебе аж до пятнадцатой страницы. Мне, кстати, понравилась твоя статья про воду.  
— Ты тоже меня гуглил? — Мерлин подавился. — Боже, как неприлично звучит.  
Артур расхохотался.  
— Я предпочитаю знать все о людях, которых накачиваю скотчем, — сказал он. — И мне почему-то очень хотелось узнать о тебе побольше. Что-то...  
— ...во мне есть?  
— Да. Не могу понять, что именно, — покачал головой Артур, неловко пожав плечами. — Прости, глупо звучит.  
Мерлин не мог дышать. Глаза жгло от непролитых слез. Он прожил столько жизней, что сбился со счета. У него были другие любовники. Невероятные приключения. Но это... Это был Артур. И Артур был для него всем. Так не должно было быть, но так было.  
— Совсем не глупо, — наконец сказал Мерлин. — И, наверное, пора перестать притворяться. Я тоже тебя гуглил. Тоже получил мифы и магию, щедро приправленные монархизмом. Ну и обложку TIME.  
Артур потер щеку с начавшей к вечеру пробиваться щетиной, и все тело Мерлина вспомнило, каково проводить лезвием по шее Артура, промокать его кожу горячим полотенцем, встречаться с ним глазами сквозь пар, идущий от горячей воды.  
— Ты прямо суперзвезда, — добавил Мерлин. — Даже учитывая высокие ожидания, связанные с таким именем.  
— Звучит круче, чем есть на самом деле. Мы действуем методом проб и ошибок, в основном ошибок, но иногда, бывает, натыкаешься на что-то потенциально полезное.  
— Замена нефти, не влияющая на запас пищи, к которой смогут беспрепятственно получать доступ развивающиеся страны и достаточно прибыльная, чтобы заставить коррумпированные транснациональные компании прекратить добычу нефти в ближайшие пятьдесят лет? Ничего себе потенциал.  
— Что люди будут с этим делать, не мои проблемы. Я только мозг.  
— Я не собирался тебя судить. Я всеми руками за остановку изменения климата.  
— М-м-м... Ладно, — отмахнулся от протестов Мерлина Артур. — Хм... Как съездил на... Ты же на Мали собирался?  
— Отлично. Жарко. Сухо.  
— В какой части был?  
— В Стране Догонов.  
— Эрозия.  
— Что?  
— Климатические изменения, помнишь? В Сахели они проявляются так же, как и везде. Становится суше, усиливается голод.  
— А-а.  
— Классический пример опустынивания. Вырубка леса для топлива приводит к уменьшению количества осадков и усилению деградации почвы. Плюс к тому, две трети населения заняты в сельском хозяйстве. Прямо-таки рецепт катастрофы.  
— Да, я понял.  
Они неловко замолчали.  
— Скажи, — вновь попытался завести разговор Мерлин, — есть что-то такое, о чем ты не знаешь все, что только можно?  
Он попытался смягчить тон, хотя чувствовал нарастающее раздражение. Его Артур быстро перерос необходимость выпендриваться. Неужели ему придется переживать все это снова? Этот Артур далеко не тот молодой король, он был старше Мерлина и давно вырос из детских штанишек.  
— Нет, — сказал Артур, опрокинув в рот остаток виски. Мерлин нахмурился, несмотря на то, что уверенность в голосе Артура творила с его телом что-то неописуемое.  
— Хотя, — хитро прищурился Артур, — я не знаю всего о тебе.  
У Мерлина вырвался смешок:  
— Ты...  
— Что я?  
— Ничего.  
«Заигрываешь со мной?»  
— Ну скажи мне? — ухмыльнувшись, Артур наклонился ближе.  
— Нет, — настаивал на своем Мерлин.  
— Ладно. Как хочешь, — с радостной улыбкой Артур отвернулся к телевизору.  
Они сидели молча, притворяясь, что смотрят игру, время от времени искоса поглядывая друг на друга. Артур подал знак бармену, который принес еще два стакана. В любой инкарнации Артуру Пендрагону достаточно было поднять палец, чтобы получить желаемое.  
— Я родился в деревушке под названием Эалдор, — сказал Мерлин, внимательно наблюдая, вызовут ли его слова воспоминания.  
— Что? — спросил Артур.  
— Ты сказал, что не все обо мне знаешь. Я это исправил. Родился в Эалдоре, любит защищать несчастных служащих аэропортов от всяких засранцев, пишет о магии, плохо переносит алкоголь, — Мерлин широко улыбнулся. — Вот и вся история.  
— Никто не может быть настолько скучным.  
— Я бы попросил! — возмутился Мерлин.  
— В любом случае, — продолжил Артур, — позволь мне прекратить твои мучения. Да.  
— Что «да»? — спросил Мерлин.  
— Именно это я и делаю.  
— Что делаешь?  
— То, что ты тогда подумал, что я делаю, — подколол Артур.  
У Мерлина отвисла челюсть.  
— Если, конечно, ты не думал, что я собираюсь предложить тебе работу или что-то в таком духе. Это бы наверняка не сработало, поскольку ты, кажется, ничего не смыслишь в изменениях климата, — бросив взгляд на часы, Артур со вздохом посмотрел на Мерлина: — Ты же не захочешь работать на меня?  
— Я... Нет... в смысле, что? — как будто в голове Мерлина было мало путаницы. Ну почему Артур просто не может все вспомнить?  
Начинать новое знакомство всегда долго и неудобно. Особенно когда ты уже знаешь, как этот человек выглядит в самые тяжелые моменты — после смерти отца, после отъезда королевы, с кинжалом между ребер.  
Не испытывающий такого водоворота противоречивых эмоций Артур рассмеялся. И достал из внутреннего кармана куртки серебряную ручку и карточку.  
— Слушай, мне надо бежать. Обедаю с отцом. Он получил повышение и хочет отпраздновать. Не хочу расстраивать старика, — сказал он, записывая что-то на обороте карточки. — Это мой мобильный.  
Взяв карточку, Мерлин перевернул ее и посмотрел на неровный почерк. Почерк его Артура был каллиграфическим. Оно и понятно. Каким еще почерком писать мирные договоры и королевские указы. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, как Артур отдает официанту деньги.  
Когда Мерлин достал кредитку, Артур отмахнулся:  
— Я заплачу. Не волнуйся.  
— Теперь я тебе снова должен, — сказал Мерлин, свободной рукой сжимая в кармане карточку с номером Артура словно спасательный круг.  
— Значит, придется встретиться еще раз, — Артур ослепительно улыбнулся ему. Как хорошо Мерлин помнил эту улыбку. Обычно она означала, что ему предстоит пережить что-то замечательное... или унизительное.  
Мерлин кивнул, поняв намек. Артур хотел увидеть его снова.  
Где-то в глубине души Артур должен был помнить.

— Он упоминал об отце. Он вроде профессор. Не могу представить Утера учителем.  
— Это не Утер.  
— Что?  
— Его отец в этой жизни. Он не больше Утер, чем твоя подруга Рену — Гвиневера.  
Мерлин был поражен. Он-то думал...  
Моргана глубоко затянулась тонкой сигаретой.  
— Фу, — скривился Мерлин, отгоняя дым. — Курить вредно.  
— Очень смешно, Мерлин — Моргана подняла на него глаза. — Я курю с тех пор, как табак начали завозить в Старый Свет из колоний. Если бы он мог меня убить, я курила бы в два раза больше.  
— Ты хочешь умереть? — удивленно спросил Мерлин.  
— Я провела тысячу лет, глядя, как спит мой брат, и общаясь с тремя мертвыми ведьмами и трусливым магом-мазохистом — это ты, кстати говоря, — который вечно стирал себя память, отчего постоянно нуждался в няньке. Все из-за единственной ошибки, совершенной давным-давно, которую боги не дают мне забыть. Черт подери, да, я хочу умереть.  
— Но в мире столько всего интересного! — да уж, в его устах это звучало особенно феерично.  
— Вот именно. И многое из этого недостижимо, пока человек не умер.  
— Я пока пас. Мне есть чем заняться.  
Он знал, что его лицо приобрело мечтательное выражение, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Это же Артур.  
— О боже, — Моргана закатила глаза. — Я забыла, какими вы были тошнотворными.  
— Заткнись. Ты что-то говорила о смертном сне, когда покров земного чувства снят?  
— Знаешь, иногда у меня бывают видения, — сказала Моргана, туша сигарету.  
— Что? — Мерлину показалось, что на лице Морганы отразилось страдание, и он впервые пожалел, что никогда не предлагал ей передышку от воспоминаний.  
— Во сне я вижу, что за чертой.  
— И как там? — невольно заинтересовался Мерлин.  
— Там Утер свободен от страха и ненависти. Там Гвен и Ланселот. Они до сих пор вместе. Гавейн. Персиваль. Леон. Мои родители и твои. Даже твой друг Уилл. Помнишь, как он спас Артура?  
— И... Думаешь, все это правда?  
Моргана смотрела в пространство, щурясь от чего-то, видимого ей одной.  
— Да. Мы просто пока не можем туда попасть. Наша магия еще нужна здесь.  
— Артур не маг, но он тоже здесь, — заметил Мерлин.  
— Да, но Артур сам порождение магии. К тому же, он тот, ради кого мы все здесь. Весь мир вращается вокруг него. Только Гвен, Ланселоту, Гавейну, Леону, Утеру подарили возможность выйти из круга судьбы.  
— А как же мы?  
— Мы? Мы застряли тут до тех пор, пока боги не решат нас отпустить. И нам не отвертеться — помнишь, что было, когда ты пытался? — Моргана многозначительно посмотрела на него.  
— Значит, мы застряли.  
— Застряли, — согласилась Моргана. — Пока. Конечно, ты-то можешь все начать сначала. Прекратить париться над статьей, словно она имеет какое-то значение. Снова все забыть и раствориться во мраке. Оставить Артура разгребать все самому. Ему без разницы, пока он не помнит.  
— Зато я помню, — тряхнул головой Мерлин. — К тому же, мне наверняка опять придется иметь дело с тобой?  
Моргана ухмыльнулась.  
— Скажи, — спустя какое-то время вновь заговорил Мерлин, — почему ты никогда не пыталась забыть? Если тебе было так тяжело?  
Моргана, не глядя на Мерлина, прикурила новую сигарету.  
— Я же говорила. Я не такая трусиха, как ты.  
— Только дело не в этом, правда? — не купился Мерлин.  
— Конечно, в этом.  
— Ты хотела, — наконец осенило Мерлина. — Но ты недостаточно сильна, чтобы наложить заклинание самостоятельно.  
— Недостаточно, — угрюмо кивнула Моргана. — А ты ни разу не предложил мне помочь. Еще одна из твоих милых привычек.  
Пришла очередь Мерлина отводить глаза, сидя в клубах сигаретного дыма. Никто вокруг не замечал, что Моргана курит в помещении.  
— Ну теперь это уже неважно. Наверное.  
Моргана, в очередной раз выдохнув облачко дыма, не ответила.

Получив на следующий день расшифровки своих диктофонных записей, Мерлин заставил себя заняться работой и выбрать наиболее удачные фрагменты для статьи. К тому же пришли три заказанные им в библиотеке книги, а еще он запланировал три телефонных интервью: с теологом из Бразилии, с исследователем и экспертом по джайнизму из Индии и с новой специалисткой с Гаити, которая связалась с Томом, прослышав про статью. Она узнала, что американцы (ну Пат Робертсон, во всяком случае) списывают произошедшее на Гаити землетрясение на вуду. И она хотела убедиться, что вудуизм в статье будет освещен непредвзято.  
Мерлин не собирался писать о нем подробно, хотел лишь упомянуть вуду как одну из африканских религий, имеющих влияние в Новом Свете. Но в том-то и проблема. Огромная тема и слишком мало места. Он решил посвятить небольшой отрывок разным типам вуду, которые практикуют в американских колониях, опираясь на материал Клаудетты из Нового Орлеана, собственные исследования в Баия и эту новую специалистку. Получится донельзя поверхностно, но при нынешнем положении вещей вся статья затронет лишь верхушку айсберга. Не от недостатка знаний, которых у Мерлина,может, и не хватало, а от того, что сама тема оказалась невероятно масштабной. А National Geographic вряд ли поймет, что тут нужна не статья, а целая книга или цикл документальных фильмов.  
Естественно, работа навалилась как раз тогда, когда голова занята совсем другим, а именно — лежавшей на журнальном столике визиткой, которая буквально искушала номером мобильного телефона Артура, записанным на обороте.  
Мерлин не был дураком. Он понимал, что Артур им заинтересовался. А как иначе? Где-то в глубине души он оставался все тем же Артуром, который заметил Мерлина еще в первую их встречу в Камелоте. Их с самого начала влекло друг к другу, задолго до того, как они научились облекать в слова то, что чувствуют.  
И все же Мерлину было тяжело. Артур его не помнил. Для него это лишь встреча с незнакомцем, после которой он пытается понять, стоит ли продолжать общение.  
Получалось, что они начинают все сначала. Только по совершенно другим правилам.  
Он предоставил Мерлину возможность ему позвонить. Означало ли это, что он менее заинтересован, чем Мерлин надеялся? Или он настолько пассивный? Или слишком самовлюбленный, чтобы предположить, что ему могут не позвонить? Сколько дней следовало выждать, прежде чем звонить? Надо ли притвориться равнодушным, чтобы заинтриговать Артура?  
Или отказать в сексе? Ага, как же. Можно подумать, это возможно.  
И вообще, почему нет инструкции, как себя вести? Ему бы не помешал совет, но к Рену с этим не пойдешь. Она, конечно, очень толковая, но, услышав историю Мерлина, сбежит от него как можно дальше, жалея, что их знакомство на вечеринке первокурсников в студенческом пабе закончилось дружбой.  
По сути, ему нужна была пошаговая инструкция, адаптированная для тех случаев, когда ты узнаешь, что бессмертен, а человек, которого ты любил тысячу лет назад, вновь родился и подкатывает к тебе, не сознавая, что на самом деле вы с ним — две стороны одной монеты.  
Но в книжных киосках аэропортов такие инструкции ему не попадались.  
Визитка выжидательно лежала на столе. Мерлин несколько раз начинал забивать номер в память своего блэкберри, но откладывал, не закончив, и возвращался к статье.

Кому: Amiri Baker (amiri.baker@tepapa.govt.nz)  
От кого: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
Тема: Уточнение  
Привет, Амири.  
Надеюсь, у вас хоть немного похолодало. Еще раз спасибо за гостеприимство. Напомни мне, из чего был сделан хей-тики, что ты мне показывала? Из цветной ракушки? Еще хотел спросить, не сможешь ли ты или кто-то из вашей команды посмотреть часть статьи, посвященную Новой Зеландии? Большое спасибо за помощь.  
Если будешь в Лондоне, обязательно позвони.

К обеду он сдался и позвонил Артуру. Слабак.  
Попал на автоответчик.  
— О. Привет, Артур. Это Мерлин. Ну, помнишь, из непрекращающейся круговерти взаимного угощения виски. Ты оставил мне свой телефон, вот я и решил позвонить. На случай, если ты вдруг захочешь еще выпить. Мой телефон: 07756 993587. Вот. Ну, пока.  
Положив трубку, Мерлин с громким стуком приложился лбом об стол.

Артур не перезвонил. Ни на этот день. Ни на следующий.  
Мерлин работал над статьей, стараясь не впадать в отчаяние. Он же выдержал тысячелетнее ожидание. Даже если большую часть времени стирал себе память. Снова и снова. Неплохо бы выяснить еще, как он это делал. Хотя бы из любопытства. Накладывать заклинание по новой желания не было.  
Да если бы и было, он не смог бы. Во всяком случае, пока.  
В памяти еще оставались пробелы. Он отчетливо помнил только Камелот и жизнь лондонского журналиста-фрилансера по имени Мерлин. Все остальное было как в тумане. Кристалл помог восстановить главное, дальше — дело времени.  
Моргана позвонила узнать, как у него дела, когда он заваривал себе чай.  
— Ну что, виделся с Артуром?  
— Угу.  
— И?  
— И не твое дело, — Мерлин переложил телефон к другому уху. — Кстати, у меня вопрос. Не могу понять, как это заклинание по стиранию памяти вообще работало. Как я мог помнить, как его накладывать, если каждый раз подчистую стирал себе память?  
— Твою мать, Мерлин, — вздохнула Моргана. — Ты можешь хоть что-нибудь сделать самостоятельно? Я не собираюсь кормить тебя с ложечки.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что мне нужны новые туфли. И сходить в солярий.  
— Чушь.  
— Будучи в Риме, надо есть мороженое и трахаться с сексуальными мужиками. А в Лондоне надо покупать обувь и бороться с нехваткой солнечного света при помощи современных технологий.  
— Очень познавательно, спасибо. А теперь вернемся к заклинанию...  
— Нет.  
— Просто...  
— Нет. Ты сам во всем разберешься. Я в тебя верю, Мерлин.  
Мерлин так удивился внезапному доверию Морганы, что упустил возможность оставить за собой последнее слово.

На следующий день Мерлин заставил себя выйти из дома и, как нормальный человек, сходить за продуктами. На чае с печеньками долго не протянешь. Можно крышей поехать, а то и цинги дождаться. Да и свежий воздух после нескольких дней, проведенных по уши в книгах, ему не помешает.  
Вернувшись, он увидел у своих дверей курьера.  
— Вы мистер Эмрис? — спросил он.  
— Он самый, — сказал Мерлин, перекладывая пакеты с покупками в одну руку, чтобы расписаться за посылку.  
— Кому-то вы очень нравитесь, — сказал курьер. — Там ничего себе подарочек.  
— Спасибо, — сказал заинтригованный Мерлин. Он редко получал неожиданные посылки.  
Мыча от нетерпения, Мерлин открыл дверь, прошел на кухню и свалил свои покупки на стол. Повозившись с упаковкой, наконец вскрыл посылку.  
Внутри оказалась бутылка односолодового виски «Ардберг» тридцатилетней выдержки. Мерлин не особенно разбирался в сортах виски, но понимал, что подобное в ближайшем супермаркете не купишь.  
К ногам Мерлина упала записка.  
«Моя очередь угощать. Сад Клири, завтра в шесть вечера»  
Сердце Мерлина затрепетало.

Когда в пять минут седьмого Мерлин добрался до парка, Артур его уже ждал. Он сидел в тени деревьев и читал книгу. По случаю теплой погоды вместо привычного Мерлину костюма на нем были джинсы и белая футболка с зеленой надписью «Сжигайте калории вместо нефти», надетая поверх серой рубашки с длинным рукавом.  
Мерлин против воли рассмеялся.  
— Классная майка, — сказал он, приблизившись.  
От улыбки Артура с ним по-прежнему происходило что-то невообразимое, думал Мерлин, глядя, как Артур откладывает книгу в сторону.  
— Мне показалась подходящей, — сказал Артур. — Учитывая, что я превращаю пищевые отходы в биотопливо.  
— Тебе придется объяснить мне, как это работает, — сказал Мерлин, садясь на скамейку рядом с Артуром. — Потому что со стороны все выглядит чрезвычайно просто.  
— На разработку этого простенького процесса мне понадобилось почти десять лет, и он все еще далек от совершенства, — заметил Артур. — Неизвестно, будет ли он вообще работать.  
— Думаю, что будет, — сказал Мерлин. Это же Артур. У него специальность такая — спасать мир. — Кстати о птичках, я принес виски.  
— Прекрасно. Я о нем полдня мечтал. Встречи с инвесторами такие нудные.  
— Я его погуглил, между прочим.  
— И? — невинно улыбнулся Артур.  
— Что «и»? Эта бутылка стоит больше пятисот фунтов. Ты сумасшедший? А если б я ее уронил?  
— Ну не уронил же, — сказал Артур, доставая из кожаного портфеля стаканы. Как и все остальные вещи, которые Мерлин видел у Артура, портфель был качественный и, видимо, довольно дорогой.  
За стаканами последовал большой графин.  
— Ты серьезно притащился в парк с графином? — удивился Мерлин. — Это надо быть таким снобом.  
— Я бы попросил. К таким напиткам надо относиться с уважением, — сказал Артур, переливая часть виски в графин. — Надо дать ему подышать, прежде чем приступать.  
— Ладно, — сказал Мерлин. — Что будем делать, пока ждем?  
— Не знаю. Поговорим? Как прошел день, Мерлин?  
— День выдался раздражающим и утомительным, не говоря о том, что он кажется бесконечным. А твой?  
— Абсурдный и выматывающий, — сказал Артур. — Мы прямо друзья по несчастью.  
Мерлин окинул взглядом сквер, в котором они расположились. Вокруг не было ни души. А за счет искусного расположения деревьев было практически не заметно, что парк расположен на одной из самых оживленных улиц Лондона.  
— Э-э-м, — начал Мерлин, — часто ты тут бываешь? — Увидев хитрый взгляд Артура, он рассмеялся: — Я не это имел в виду, приятель. Не подходит этот парк для того, о чем ты подумал.  
— Да, вероятно, не подходит, — согласился Артур. — Я был в Лондонском агентстве развития социального предпринимательства. Парк — прекрасное место, чтобы расслабиться после часов общения с тупыми бюрократами.  
Они сидели, молча глядя на окружающий пейзаж, себе под ноги — куда угодно, лишь бы не друг на друга.  
— Прости, — сказал Артур. — Как-то все неловко.  
— Угу, немножко, — отозвался Мерлин. — Но я не против, — добавил он. — В особенности, если ты нам наконец нальешь.  
— Дай напитку еще несколько минут, деревенщина, — сказал Артур.  
— Кого ты назвал деревенщиной?  
— Тебя. Я погуглил твой родной город, между прочим. Эалдор? Его даже на карте нет. Соответственно, ты самая настоящая деревенщина.  
Мерлин рассмеялся, не прекращая обдумывать происходящее. Артур был более любопытным, чем раньше. Если когда-то он был уверен, что без всяких книг знает все обо всем, то сейчас он, кажется, стремился узнать как можно больше обо всем, о чем только мог.  
Может быть... Может, рано или поздно он наткнется на что-то, что заставит его вспомнить Мерлина.  
Если ему вообще суждено вспомнить. Мерлин тут же выкинул эту мысль из головы и сосредоточился на сидящем рядом мужчине. Рену вечно подкалывала его из-за того, что он предпочитал определенный тип мужчин. И она была права. Но всем им было далеко до настоящего Артура. Как до Луны  
— Что? — спросил Артур, заметив, что Мерлин бессовестно пялится на него. Кажется, его это развлекало. Он выжидательно смотрел, и Мерлин словно вновь оказался в тех временах, когда таскался за Артуром с доспехами и арбалетными болтами. Оказался не в том смысле, что у него случилось видение, нет, скорее, он почувствовал волну ностальгии, пульсирующую где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.  
— Ну-у, это... — неуверенно начал Мерлин. — Знаешь, я просто удивился, что из всех людей, которых ты наверняка успел довести до белого каления за время своих путешествий с целью охлаждения планеты, ты решил разделить бутылку коллекционного виски именно со мной. В смысле, в твоей жизни должны быть люди, больше заслуживающие односолодовое виски тридцатилетней выдержки стоимостью пятьсот фунтов. А со мной ты едва знаком. И тогда... в Париже... я, кажется, тебя не заинтересовал... Наливай уже, твою мать... Пожалуйста.  
Тонко, Мерлин. Очень тонко.  
Артур окинул тело Мерлина взглядом, и ностальгия тут же сменилась желанием. Улыбка Артура стала самодовольной, превратившись в знакомую ухмылку. И Мерлину, наверное, надо было обидеться, но он был слишком занят, растекаясь липкой лужицей и капая со скамейки на землю. Образно выражаясь, конечно.  
Тысяча лет — это очень долго. И одна часть тела Мерлина совершенно определенно не собиралась таять. Совсем наоборот.  
— Прости, — сказал Артур. — Я не уловил сути вопроса.  
— Наливай, — Мерлин выжидательно потряс одним из стаканов, — пожалуйста.  
С теплой улыбкой Артур налил на полпальца виски в стакан Мерлина. Который опрокинул его одним глотком.  
— Эй! Чуть помедленнее...  
— Я не люблю медлить, — выпалил Мерлин.  
— О. Вот как. Тогда ладно, — протянув руку, Артур забрал стакан из пальцев Мерлина и осторожно поставил рядом с графином и своим все еще пустым стаканом. Когда он повернулся к Мерлину, на его лице опять появилось это выражение. Выжидательное. От которого Мерлину хотелось...  
— М-м-м, — промычал Мерлин, когда Артур, быстро наклонившись, поцеловал его.  
Мерлин зажмурился, чувствуя, как губы Артура нежно изучают его рот. Совсем не похоже на их самый первый поцелуй (это случилось после того, как Мерлин уничтожил бессмертную армию Моргаузы). Он почувствовал, как пальцы Артура сминают ткань его футболки, притягивая ближе. И на мгновение можно было притвориться, что Артур знает, кто перед ним, что он так же отчаянно этого хочет, что тоже сублимировал пародию на жизнь, потому что не в силах был выносить существование без своей второй половины.  
Когда Артур отстранился, Мерлин потянулся за ним, ища его губы. Сильные руки опустились ему на плечи, удерживая на месте. Мерлин медленно моргнул.  
— Все нормально? — спросил Артур.  
— О да, — выдохнул Мерлин. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Судя по виду, ты пребывал где-то в другом мире.  
Во взгляде Артура ничего не изменилось. Вот тебе и поцелуй истинной любви, Килгарра. Чертова рептилия.  
— Серьезно?  
— Ага.  
— Может, я просто наслаждался происходящим, — сказал Мерлин, проведя кончиком языка по нижней губе. На щеке Артура едва заметно дернулась мышца.  
— А ты наслаждался?  
— Повтори и сам посмотришь, — предложил, наглея, Мерлин.  
— Мы больше не одни, — сказал Артур, кивая на ворота парка, через которые как раз проходила женщина с собачкой.  
Мать ее.  
— Ну, не дуйся, — хмыкнул Артур. — Вот, утешительный приз, — он налил на пару пальцев «Ардберга» в оба стакана и передал один из них Мерлину.  
— Не забывай, пить надо медленно. Такие напитки надо смаковать, — сказал Артур.  
— Я бы с большим удовольствием смаковал кое-что другое, — буркнул Мерлин, поднося стакан к губам. Сделав маленький глоток, он задержал виски во рту, перекатывая на языке. Артур сделал то же самое, неотрывно глядя на губы Мерлина.  
— И как ты выяснил, где я живу? — спросил Мерлин.  
— Что?  
— Чтобы послать виски. Как ты узнал мой адрес?  
— Тебя не так уж сложно найти, когда знаешь, где искать.  
— Ты что, подкупил кого-то?  
— Нет. Позвонил твоему редактору.  
— Тому?  
— Именно ему. У меня оставалась его карточка после того, как они брали у меня интервью. Он просто горел желанием сообщить мне твой адрес. Ты бы поговорил с ним на эту тему.  
— Обязательно.  
— Впрочем, он упомянул, что ты уже интересовался моим местом жительства.  
— Он... Э-э-э... Что?  
— Он сказал, что ты меня искал, — улыбнулся Артур. — Это после встречи с ним тебя потянуло выпить в мой любимый бар?  
Мерлин почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки.  
— Не понимаю, о чем... Нахер... Да. Я тебя искал.  
Артур вольготно развалился на скамейке, заложив руки за голову.  
— Да нормально все. Я не против.  
— Как мило с твоей стороны, — не успев справиться со смущением, пробормотал Мерлин. — Так что, мы оба выставили себя идиотами в попытке найти друг друга?  
— Я бы попросил. Я никогда не выставляю себя идиотом.  
Мерлин скептически выгнул бровь.  
«Нет! Эконом-класс в пятницу утром это неприемлемо! — процитировал он нарочито высокомерным тоном. — Я очень влиятельный и очень богатый, а вы просто чернь!»  
Прищурившись, Артур взял в руки бутылку.  
— Так может, моей влиятельной заднице и дорогущему виски лучше перестать мучить тебя нашим присутствием?  
Мерлин похолодел.  
— Нет, Артур, я не...  
— Шутка. Мерлин, расслабься.  
— Конечно. Прости.  
— Да что с тобой? Ты сегодня какой-то дерганый. Или ты не этого хотел?  
— Нет! — поспешно воскликнул Мерлин. — В смысле, да, именно этого я и хотел. Можем вернуться к поцелуям в любой момент, — закончил он.  
— Не сможем, если дама с собачкой в ближайшее время не свалит, — прошептал Артур. Женщина, кажется, никуда не спешила.  
— Спорим, она уйдет, если ты снова меня поцелуешь, — сказал Мерлин.  
— Возможно. А возможно, вызовет полицию, — ответил Артур. — И я окажусь на очередных обложках очередных журналов.  
— Вообще-то, целоваться закон не запрещает.  
— Целоваться — нет. Зато он определенно запрещает то, что я планирую с тобой сделать после поцелуев. Во всяком случае, запрещает делать это прилюдно.  
Мерлин опрокинул в рот остатки виски.  
— В таком случае, может, отправимся в более уединенное место?  
— Я бы с удовольствием, — сказал Артур, — но...  
— Но что? — У Мерлина упало сердце.  
— Я улетаю в Дублин в шесть часов из долбанного Гэтвика.  
— Еще куча времени, — сказал Мерлин, глянув на часы. — У тебя есть по меньшей мере десять часов.  
— Это да, — хмыкнул Артур, — но мне еще надо собраться, а машина приедет в четыре... В общем, — он окинул Мерлина оценивающим взглядом, — как я уже говорил, некоторые вещи надо смаковать.  
— Черт подери, — буркнул Мерлин. Ему хотелось застонать от разочарования. — И надолго ты уезжаешь?  
— Всего лишь до пятницы.  
— Какие планы на вечер пятницы?  
— Только ты, — сказал Артур.  
— Я смотрю, ты уверен в себе. А вдруг у меня уже запланировано свидание?  
— А оно запланировано?  
— Нет.  
— Вот и ладненько. Увидимся в пятницу. Принеси «Ардберг».  
Собрав бокалы и графин, Артур протянул бутылку с виски Мерлину.  
Добравшись до выхода из парка, Мерлин посмотрел на Артура.  
— Так что, я должен всю пятницу сидеть и дожидаться тебя, как старая дева?  
— Я за тобой заеду. Ближе к семи. Оденься поприличней.  
— Хм? Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — спросил Мерлин. — Я предлагаю пропустить всякие конфеты и букеты.  
— Ну, я предпочитаю все делать как положено, — сказал Артур.  
— Оно и видно.  
— Как ты доберешься до дома? — спросил Артур.  
— На метро.  
— Уверен? Я могу вызвать машину.  
— Я не такой избалованный, как некоторые, — Мерлин закатил глаза. — Я десятки лет ездил на метро, приятель. Справлюсь.  
— Десятки? На вид тебе не больше тридцати, Мерлин.  
— Не больше, — сказал Мерлин. — Я просто... Я на метро в школу ездил, знаешь ли.  
— А я думал, ты вырос в деревне, о которой никто даже не слышал.  
— Угу. Но мы... В общем, мы переехали сюда, еще когда я в школе учился.  
— Понятно, — сказал Артур, по-прежнему глядя на него с подозрением.  
— И вообще, метро останется самым экологически чистым транспортом, пока автомобили не начнут использовать «Экскалибур» вместо бензина, — отшутился Мерлин.  
Артур расхохотался. Замешательство исчезло с его лица.  
— Тут ты прав. Ну что ж, Мерлин, должен признаться, что каждая наша новая встреча радует меня больше предыдущей. Конечно, учитывая обстоятельства нашего знакомства, это мало что значит.  
Артур протянул руку, и Мерлин, приняв ее, притянул его к себе, наплевав на возможных свидетелей. Подавшись вперед, он страстно поцеловал Артура. Когда поцелуй закончился, Артур тяжело дышал, а губы его припухли.  
Глядя в спину удаляющемуся Артуру, Мерлин подумал, что сможет подождать еще пару дней.

Кому: Emrys, Merlin W. (merlinemrys@tmo.blackberry.co.uk)  
От кого: Arthur Pendragon (Arthur@pendragon.co.uk)  
Тема: Еще не пятница? (Конец сообщения)  
\--  
Кому: Arthur Pendragon (Arthur@pendragon.co.uk)  
От кого: Emrys, Merlin W. (merlinemrys@tmo.blackberry.co.uk)  
Тема: Re: Еще не пятница? (Конец сообщения)  
Нет. К сожалению, по-прежнему среда. Откуда у тебя этот адрес?

\--  
Кому: Emrys, Merlin W. (merlinemrys@tmo.blackberry.co.uk)  
От кого: Arthur Pendragon (Arthur@pendragon.co.uk)  
Тема: Re: Re: Еще не пятница? (Конец сообщения)  
Я вспомнил, что в Париже у тебя был блэкберри. А дальше небольшой подкуп — и дело в шляпе.

\--  
Кому: Arthur Pendragon (Arthur@pendragon.co.uk)  
От кого: Emrys, Merlin W. (merlinemrys@tmo.blackberry.co.uk)  
Тема: Re: Еще не пятница? (Конец сообщения)  
Настолько скучная встреча?

\--  
Кому: Emrys, Merlin W. (merlinemrys@tmo.blackberry.co.uk)  
От кого: Arthur Pendragon (Arthur@pendragon.co.uk)  
Тема: Re: Re: Еще не пятница? (Конец сообщения)  
Да. Развлеки меня, простолюдин. 

\--  
Кому: Arthur Pendragon (Arthur@pendragon.co.uk)  
От кого: Emrys, Merlin W. (merlinemrys@tmo.blackberry.co.uk)  
Тема: Re: Еще не пятница? (Конец сообщения)  
Легко. Хочешь секрет?

\--  
Кому: Emrys, Merlin W. (merlinemrys@tmo.blackberry.co.uk)  
От кого: Arthur Pendragon (Arthur@pendragon.co.uk)  
Тема: Re: Re: Еще не пятница? (Конец сообщения)  
Конечно. Порази меня. 

\--  
Кому: Arthur Pendragon (Arthur@pendragon.co.uk)  
От кого: Emrys, Merlin W. (merlinemrys@tmo.blackberry.co.uk)  
Тема: Re: Еще не пятница? (Конец сообщения)  
Вложения: Arthurs-Amazing-Arse-Airport1.jpg  


У вас три голосовых сообщения. Чтобы прослушать сообщение, нажмите «семь».  
«Да, я так и думал, что ты не возьмешь тубку, трус. Не могу поверить что ты таки сфотографировал мою задницу. А я еще чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что набросился на тебя! Ты и вправду полный идиот, Мерлин!!!»

«Ладно. Я тебя прощаю. У меня действительно потрясающая задница, как тут удержаться?»

«Эм, прости, забыл спросить, мы же все еще встречаемся в пятницу? Если хочешь, слова про полного идиота могу забрать назад».

Для повтора сообщения нажмите «девять».   
Мерлин нажимал девятку раз пятнадцать и притворялся, что в голове не слышался голос Артура, называвшего его девчонкой.

Мерлин потратил неимоверную кучу времени, пытаясь отыскать в шкафу что-то, что относилось бы к разряду «поприличнее».  
С одной стороны, Артур носил сделанные на заказ костюмы и рубашки с запонками даже во время полетов, извращенец. А с другой — в потертых джинсах и обтягивающей футболке выглядел органичней любого студента. Так что же он имел в виду своим «поприличней»?  
Будем надеяться, что не шляпу с перьями.  
Мерлину бы очень помогло, если бы он знал, куда они отправятся, но, когда он написал Артуру в надежде выяснить детали, Артур был нем как рыба.  
В бесконечном ожидании пятницы Мерлин задумался, как... легко все получилось. Оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время, вступиться за кого-то несправедливо обиженного... И он не знал, кто такой Артур и что он для него когда-то значил.  
Впрочем, в первый раз он этого тоже не знал.  
Найти его оказалось так просто. Вспомни Мерлин все несколько лет назад, и не было бы на обложках никакого Артура, он был бы обычным изобретателем, по ночам корпящим над сумасшедшей схемой, которая, скорее всего, никогда не заработает.  
— Почему теперь? — спросил Мерлин Моргану. — Он живет уже тридцать с гаком лет. Почему я вспомнил только сейчас?  
— Я тебе не справочное бюро, Мерлин, — сказала Моргана. — Неужели тебе все надо разжевывать?  
— Ты хотела, чтобы я вспомнил; практически заставила меня вспомнить. Вот и нечего теперь стонать. За что боролась, на то и напоролась. Терпи.  
— Сам подумай, Мерлин. Почему сейчас? А почему не сейчас? Почему события происходили так, как происходили? Почему сейчас они происходят так, как происходят? Мы можем придумать миллион причин происходящего, но шансов, что они будут соответствовать действительности, столько же, сколько у легенд, о которых ты пишешь.  
— Но...  
— Ты уже пробовал колдовать? — резко сменила тему Моргана.  
— Я... Что? Э-э-э, да, конечно...  
— Лжец. Ты еще даже не пытался?  
— Я не хочу.  
Мерлин и не подозревал, насколько эти слова правдивы, пока не произнес их вслух.  
— Не хочешь?  
— Ага. Знаешь, это даже прикольно, когда не надо постоянно думать о магии... Просто не колдовать, и все.  
— Думаешь, в этой жизни тебе удастся обойтись без нее? А если она понадобится Артуру?  
— Зачем Артуру может понадобиться магия?  
— Я почти уверена, что для спасения мира потребуется некое магическое вмешательство. Ты вообще по сторонам смотришь? Человечество давно в глубокой жопе.  
— Даже если так, сомневаюсь, что магия поможет его оттуда достать. Сильно она нам помогла в прошлый раз?  
— Зато она привела нас сюда, чтобы начать все с начала. Хватит трусить, Мерлин. Найди свою магию.

«Поприличней» получился кашемировый джемпер и брюки без чернильных пятен на карманах. Мерлин даже нашел ботинки с нестертыми подошвами.  
— Ты, я смотрю, весь из себя, — подколола Рену, когда он позвонил ей, чтобы обсудить, что предпочтительнее — рубашка или джемпер.  
— Ничего подобного, — сказал Мерлин, хотя именно так и было.  
Артур появился точно в назначенное время. Видимо, в подъезд его кто-то впустил, потому что он не звонил в домофон, а сразу постучал в дверь квартиры. Когда раздался стук, у Мерлина замерло сердце от предвкушения. Он мысленно высмеял себя за это, но чуть не споткнулся, спеша впустить гостя.  
Артур стоял, привалившись к дверному косяку, и выглядел так, словно ему принадлежит весь квартал. На нем были джинсы и кожаный пиджак. Мерлин бы всхлипнул от восхищения, если бы не понял, что слишком разоделся.  
— Ты сказал одеться поприличней, — сказал он, пропустив приветствие.  
Артур лениво потянулся.  
— И тебе здравствуй, Мерлин. Можно войти?  
Мерлин отошел, впуская Артура и стараясь не сильно нервничать, пока тот с любопытством осматривал его жилище.  
— Милое местечко, — сказал Артур. — Не мой ли это адрес на стене?  
Черт. Он не успел его закрасить.  
— Кстати, это тебе, — Артур протянул Мерлину сверток. Мерлин положил его на стол, не вскрывая. — Из Ирландии.  
— Спасибо. А теперь объясни, какого хера ты в джинсах? Сам сказал одеться поприличней, — повторил Мерлин и покраснел, когда Артур демонстративно окинул его внимательным взглядом.  
— Может, я просто хотел узнать, что ты понимаешь под словом «поприличней», — сказал Артур, отворачиваясь от коллекции фотографий. — И должен сказать, ты отлично выглядишь.  
— Ну ты и засранец, — у Мерлина отвисла челюсть.  
Расхохотавшись, Артур хлопнул его по плечу.  
— И не поспоришь. Ты действительно отлично выглядишь. Но нет ли у тебя случаем футболки и спортивного костюма?  
— Есть. Как у любого нормального человека, — сказал Мерлин, не понимая, к чему клонит Артур.  
— Вот и отлично. Мои в машине. Откапывай свои. И кроссовки не забудь. И полотенце не помешает.  
Кроссовки? Полотенце? Мерлин не верил своим ушам.  
— Мы что, в спортзал собираемся? Я думал, у нас свидание.  
— Это и есть свидание, Мерлин. Причем такое, которое, гарантирую, ты никогда не забудешь.  
— В этом я как раз не сомневаюсь.  
— Собирай шмотки, — сказал Артур. — Или ты боишься, что не справишься?  
— Я не справлюсь?! Да ты...  
Артур поднял руку.  
— Сделай мне одолжение. Не пожалеешь.

Мерлин пожалел. Конечно, в его мечтах свидание с Артуром подразумевало физические занятия, но исключительно в переносном смысле.  
Артур же подошел к делу буквально.  
— Ну же, Мерлин, — кричал он, глядя на Мерлина, остановившегося посреди стены для скалолазанья, парой метров ниже самого Артура.  
— Это сложнее, чем кажется со стороны, — выдавил Мерлин сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ему удавалось удерживаться на стене во время восхождения, но едва-едва.  
Кому могло прийти в голову лазить по стенам на первом свидании?  
По всей видимости, Артуру Пендрагону. Который тем временем быстро преодолел еще кусок стены, с легкостью изображая Питера Паркера и глядя на Мерлина с полной превосходства улыбкой.  
— Ну вот, теперь ты просто выпендриваешься, — крикнул Мерлин, но не смог сдержать улыбку, вспомнив другое восхождение в совсем другое время.  
— Видишь, я знал, что тебе понравится, — сказал Артур, дожидаясь, пока Мерлин до него доберется.  
По дороге на скалодром он рассказал, что увлекся скалолазаньем, когда учился по обмену в Южной Африке, и теперь старается хотя бы раз в неделю найти время для тренировки . Он надеется однажды покорить гору Рорайма в Южной Америке.  
Лучше Артур, чем Мерлин.  
— Ничего подобного.  
— Врешь.  
В этот момент Мерлин почувствовал, как рука соскальзывает с уступа — у него всегда потели ладони. Он должен был сорваться и повиснуть на карабинах, висеть, раскачиваясь и ударяясь коленями и локтями об искусственные камни, но вместо этого почувствовал, как на мгновение замедлилось время.  
Упс.  
Он попытался дотянуться до своей магии вновь, чтобы понять, отозовется ли она, но ничего не вышло.  
После восхождения они приняли душ и переоделись. Мерлин старался не слишком пускать слюни, когда Артур спокойно разделся и ходил по раздевалке в чем мать родила. Он выглядел... В общем, он был точно таким же, каким был его Артур в свои тридцать — подтянутым, широкоплечим и неотразимым.  
Как и всегда, Мерлин боролся с чувством собственной несостоятельности. Он подозревал, что этот Артур отнесется к его телу так же, как и тот. Мерлин был сильнее, чем выглядел, и ему не раз удавалось уложить Артура на лопатки. Допустим, Артуру самому хотелось, чтоб его на них уложили, но это уже мелочи.  
Когда Мерлин вновь посмотрел на Артура, тот поспешно отвел глаза. Осознания, что его только что восхищенно разглядывали, оказалось достаточно, чтобы Мерлин смело перекинул полотенце через плечо и выдержал приличную паузу, прежде чем начать одеваться.  
Потом они отправились в модный ресторан, и Мерлин порадовался, что все же оделся поприличней. Это Артур мог прийти в джинсах. Он выглядел как кинозвезда вне зависимости от того, во что был одет. А Мерлину от одежды надо было чуть больше, чем просто прикрыть наготу.  
Они доедали закуску, когда Мерлин поднял голову, чтобы поблагодарить официанта за дополнительный соус, и увидел их.  
Моргана. А с ней, господи боже, Моргауза, Фрейя и Нимуэ.  
Четыре сестры, по некоторым легендам — буквально, в отличие от реальности, которые сопровождали Артура на Авалон. А сейчас они направлялись к их столику.  
— Привет, Мерлин, — поздоровалась Моргана. На ней были джинсы и завязывающийся на шее топ, а волосы были собраны в свободный пучок.  
Мерлин слабо улыбнулся, зная, что Артур наблюдает за ними.  
— Моргана, — кивнул он. Артур выжидательно посмотрел на него, так что пришлось объяснить: — Мы познакомились в Индии.  
— Он проводил исследования в моем ашраме, — добавила она. Артур выгнул бровь.  
— В ашраме? — он выглядел заинтригованным. — Ты занимался йогой?  
— Не начинай, — застонал Мерлин.  
— Насколько ты гибкий, Мерлин? — спросил Артур, и девушки рассмеялись. Все, кроме Моргаузы, чья недовольная мина не изменилась.  
— Кстати, я Артур, — представился Артур, поднимаясь. Он протянул Моргане руку и, когда та протянула свою, поднес ее к губам. — Приятно познакомиться.  
Артур, может, и не заметил выражения муки, на мгновение появившегося на лице Морганы, но Мерлин все прекрасно видел. Впрочем, она быстро оправилась и махнула рукой в сторону остальных, представляя их:  
— Это моя сестра Моргауза и наши подруги Нимуэ и Фрейя.  
Одна за другой они протягивали Артуру руки. И каждый раз Мерлин замирал, вдруг Артур среагирует. Но нет.  
— Мы решили сходить поужинать перед тем, как пойти развлекаться, — пустилась в объяснения Моргана. — У нас сегодня девичник.  
— Девичник? А одинаковые футболки и тиары предусмотрены?  
— А как же, — парировала Нимуэ. — И море вина.  
— Жду не дождусь, когда можно будет распустить волосы, — сказала Моргауза.  
— А вы? Фрейя, так ведь? — обратился к девушке Артур.  
Фрейя застенчиво улыбнулась, она никогда не питала ненависти к Артуру, хотя у нее-то как раз были причины.  
— Я трезвый водитель.  
— Какие у тебя ответственные друзья, Мерлин, — сказал Артур. И Мерлин не счел нужным его поправлять.  
— В общем, — легкомысленно хихикнула Моргана, — нам пора.  
Мерлин встал.  
— Постой, Моргана. Удели мне минутку.  
Моргана дернула голым плечом.  
— Мы ненадолго, — сказал Мерлин Артуру. — Скоро вернусь.  
Они с Морганой вышли на крыльцо. Мерлин не волновался, оставляя Артура в обществе Моргаузы, Нимуэ и Фрейи, что само по себе было весьма забавно, учитывая их прошлое. В любом случае, ему надо было поговорить с Морганой.  
Они обошли курильщиков и посетителей, кричащих что-то в телефонные трубки, пока не оказались в относительном одиночестве у входа в парк.  
— Какого хрена ты творишь? — прошипел Мерлин, схватив Моргану за локоть. — Девичник? Ничего лучше не придумала?  
Моргана вырвала руку.  
— Знаешь, Мерлин, мне тоже было важно его увидеть!  
— Ты могла его видеть когда угодно!  
— Но не таким.  
— Каким «таким»?  
— Он такой... Живой... Такой Артур. Это...  
— Да, — согласился Мерлин. — Это да.  
Моргана кивнула в сторону окна, через которое было видно, как Артур пытается очаровать остальных. Если б он знал.  
— Для них это не так. Для них он был врагом, пешкой, помехой... А для меня...  
— Для тебя он тоже был врагом и помехой.  
— Возможно. А еще с ним я впервые поцеловалась. И он был мне как брат. А иногда он бывал мне другом.  
— А однажды ты организовала его смерть.  
Моргана побледнела.  
— Ублюдок.  
Но отрицать не стала.  
— Кстати, а где Мордред? — спросил Мерлин. — У него была магия, так почему он не присоединился к нашей вечеринке?  
Закусив губу, Моргана опустила взгляд. Когда она наконец заговорила, ее голос был полон тоски.  
— Мордред не должен был быть частью этой истории. И мы бы не были, если бы не ты.  
— И все же именно ты вложила оружие в его руку.  
— Он был всего лишь ребенком.  
— К тому времени уже нет, — нахмурился Мерлин.  
— Он не должен был стать погибелью Артура. И не стал бы, не приведи ты его в мои покои с просьбой о помощи. Не было бы ничего из того, что мы помним.  
Мило. Замкнутый круг взаимных обвинений. Но одна вещь привлекла его внимание.  
— Не должен был стать погибелью Артура? Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
— Артур умер бы другой смертью, если бы не наши действия. Всех нас, включая Артура, который отвез его к друидам. Из-за этого мы и торчим здесь, пока все не исправим.  
— Но не Мордред.  
— Это не его вина.  
— Но он сделал свой выбор.  
— А мы за него расплачиваемся, тогда как он сразу двинулся дальше.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Наконец Моргана взяла себя в руки.  
— Ладно, мне пора. Не хочу сидеть и наблюдать, как вы с Артуром строите друг другу глазки. Боюсь, стошнит.  
— А мы строим друг другу глазки? — недобро ухмыльнулся Мерлин, — Не замечал.  
— Когда же ты повзрослеешь...  
— Ревнуешь?  
— Мерлин, отвянь, — ни словом не возразила Моргана.  
— И куда вы запропастились? — спросил Артур, когда Мерлин наконец вернулся за столик.  
— Никуда, — Мерлин сосредоточенно раскладывал на коленях салфетку. — У меня была пара вопросов по поводу того, чему нас учили в ашраме. Это по работе...  
— Понятно.  
В этот момент официант принес горячее — мидии в остром томатном соусе для Артура и ягненка для Мерлина — и долил им вина.  
— И как продвигается? — спросил Артур. — Твое детище про магию и мифы?  
— Что? А, ты о статье... Нормально. Приходится собирать воедино множество фактов.  
— Да? — удивился Артур. — А я думал, все гораздо проще.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Ну знаешь, катаешься туда-сюда, задаешь вопросы, записываешь ответы и вуаля... Получите предварительную копию со своим именем, напечатанным милыми глянцевыми буквами.  
— Все чуточку сложнее, — хмыкнул Мерлин. — Наверное, чтобы создать биотопливо, достаточно покидать разных растений в машину, имитирующую процесс фоссилизации, и включить ее на турборежим?  
Артур скривился:  
— Не совсем, конечно, но похоже.  
— Серьезно? Я же пошутил. — Мерлин пригнулся, когда Артур замахнулся на него.  
— Да нет, конечно же, идиот, — нежно улыбнулся Артур. — Да бог с ним со всем. Как тебе еда?  
— Вкусно, — Мерлин отрезал кусочек ягненка. — Хочешь попробовать?  
Он потянул вилку Артуру. Вздернув бровь, тот медленно наклонился и обхватил кусочек мяса губами. Прожевав, он откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся.  
Мерлин даже не пытался скрыть, что зачарован зрелищем.  
— Ничего, если я все проглочу не жуя, зато в рекордные сроки?  
— Я только за, — Артур погладил руку Мерлина. — Жаль будет тратить время на еду, когда есть другие вещи, которыми мы можем заняться.

Едва ли стоило удивляться, что до дела дошло так быстро. Мерлин не собирался сопротивляться, а Артур... Артур, кажется, и в этом времени привык получать все, что хотел, а судя по тому, как его руки сжимали задницу Мерлина, хотел он именно его.  
После скалолазания и обеда это казалось чем-то само собой разумеющимся. И Мерлину в голову не пришло возмутиться такой самоуверенностью. Артур даже не предложил отвезти его домой, просто привез к своей огромной квартире в Хэмпстеде и придержал дверь, приглашая Мерлина войти. Мерлин спиной чувствовал его взгляд. Артур весь вечер смотрел на него, как на изысканный деликатес.  
Мерлин успел заметить сверкающий паркет, белые стены и полки, заставленные фотографиями любящей семьи и огромного количества друзей, которых у Артура никогда не было в Камелоте. А потом Артур, подойдя сзади, практически завалил его на широченный кожаный диван, после чего Мерлин внезапно утратил интерес к тому, насколько изменились вкусы Артура в оформлении жилья. Его куда больше волновало, какие из своих бесчисленных постельных талантов Артур сохранил за тысячу лет, проведенных на Авалоне.  
Не все шло гладко. Мерлин пару раз чуть не попал в лицо Артуру локтями, Артур же нечаянно прикусил ему язык, заставив Мерлина взвизгнуть, как Гаюс, которому наступили на хвост. Наконец они, смеясь, повалились на диван.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Артур.  
Мерлин отстранился, чтобы лучше видеть Артура, чьи волосы стояли дыбом там, где Мерлин хватался за них, а губы были красными и влажными от поцелуев.  
— Да чего только не... — выдохнул Мерлин. Он не мог заставить свои руки перестать беспорядочно шарить по все еще практически одетому телу Артура.  
— В таком случае — чего ты хочешь в данный конкретный раз? — уточнил Артур.  
У Мерлина голова шла кругом от открывшихся возможностей, хотя он знал, что это случится — это было очевидно, история повторялась, так что им судьбой было предначертано рано или поздно оказаться в одной постели. Они всегда в ней оказывались. Это было неизбежно, однако эта неизбежность не умаляла предвкушения, испытываемого Мерлином, его отчаянной жажды. С точки зрения Артура это, вероятно, был всего лишь небольшой романчик: забавная встреча, еще более забавная встреча, пару дней заигрываний, первый поцелуй, первое свидание, первый секс. Но для Мерлина... для Мерлина это было, коротко говоря, всем.

_Ноги Мерлина упали с плеч Артура на застеленный толстым одеялом соломенный матрац на полу их палатки. Рыцари давно поднялись, пехотинцы собирали вещи, готовясь выступать. Армия Мордреда была уже близко.  
— Боги! — выдохнул Мерлин.  
— Будет что обо мне вспомнить, — пошутил Артур, поглаживая голое бедро Мерлина.  
— Не смешно, — сказал Мерлин.  
— Не смешно, — кивнул Артур, начиная одеваться.  
Мерлин вмешался, начав возиться с завязками на шее Артура.  
— Ты победишь. На сей раз окончательно. А потом мы вернемся сюда, и я сделаю с тобой то же, что ты сейчас делал со мной, только в два раза дольше и лучше.  
— Уверен?  
По телу Артура прокатилась дрожь.  
— Уверен. Так что даже не думай, — сказал Мерлин. — В следующий раз, когда мы окажемся одни, я оттрахаю тебя так, что ты увидишь звезды. Сир.  
— Ну как тут устоять? — улыбнулся Артур. — Договорились._

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть.  
Мерлин не знал, как умудрился выдавить слова из пересохшего горла, но одно он знал точно — ему это сейчас было так же необходимо, как воздух, вода или еда.  
У Артура перехватило дыхание. Осторожно выбравшись из-под Мерлина, он кивнул в сторону коридора.  
— Спальня там, — сказал он, протягивая Мерлину руку.  
Мерлин последовал за Артуром в сторону спальни, практически наступая ему на пятки, так что, едва войдя, смог подтолкнуть Артура сразу в сторону кровати.  
— М-мм... Кому-то неймется... — через плечо бросил Артур.  
Несмотря на полную самодовольства ухмылку, Артура била едва заметная дрожь, когда Мерлин, качнувшись, прижался губами к уху Артура и прошептал:  
— Где у тебя все?  
— Тебе и правда неймется, — ответил Артур, но поспешил достать нужное из ящика и передать Мерлину.  
— Дело не в нетерпении, — сказал Мерлин. — Я люблю сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. И не люблю прерываться, начав действовать.  
Он умолчал о том, что, скорее всего, так погрузится в происходящее, что просто-напросто забудет о существовании презервативов. Чего-чего, а их в Камелоте точно не было.  
— Ну вот, а я надеялся, что ты не можешь дождаться, когда доберешься до меня.  
— Не могу. До тебя, в тебя, и все остальное тоже.  
— Черт, — выдохнул Артур. — Да-а-а.  
— Так, — Мерлин потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке Артура. — На чем мы остановились?  
Когда Артур попытался помочь, Мерлин оттолкнул его пальцы. После короткой возни Артур, кажется, понял намек и опустил руки, позволив Мерлину избавить его от одежды, медленно и осторожно, словно он делал это уже тысячу раз.  
Конечно, так и было, пусть и не совсем. Разницы едва хватало, чтобы не дать Мерлину с головой погрузиться в потерянное прошлое. Пуговицы справа протолкнуть сквозь петли, развести полы рубашки, открывая тонкий хлопок под ней. У Мерлина срывало крышу... Но если он и позволил своим рукам задержаться, очерчивая накачанные мышцы Артура, то лишь затем, чтобы вновь познакомиться с любимым телом.  
Вместо шнурков теперь были молнии, но это не мешало любопытным пальцам нырнуть внутрь штанов. И Мерлин пощекотал укромное местечко под членом, просто чтобы проверить, срывается ли у Артура от этого дыхание, как раньше. Срывалось. Ну, конечно, срывалось. Мерлину пришлось прерваться. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу Артура, он зажмурился, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
— Мерлин?  
— М-м-м?  
— Ты как?  
— Я отлично, — просиял Мерлин. — А ты?  
— Так же, особенно если ты прекратишь на мне засыпать и продолжишь.  
Точно. Открыв глаза, Мерлин увидел, что полуодетый Артур с любопытством смотрит на него, стоя рядом с кроватью. Свет луны, а может, и фонаря, просачивался сквозь жалюзи, создавая полумрак.  
Мерлин спустил с Артура брюки вместе с трусами, позволив им упасть на пол. Потом замер, пока Артур, опираясь на его плечи, поднимал по очереди ноги, давая возможность снять с него ботинки. Наконец, он остался полностью обнаженным.  
— Ты снова завис, — фыркнул Артур. — Тебе помочь?  
В сгущающихся сумерках Мерлин покачал головой.  
— Нет, — заговорил он. — Выйди на свет. Дай мне посмотреть на тебя.  
Артур чуть сдвинулся, чтобы Мерлин смог лучше его видеть.  
— Знаешь, у нас ничего не получится, если ты не начнешь раздеваться. Конечно, если ты не планируешь заставить одежду исчезнуть с помощью магии.  
У Мерлина остановилось сердце.  
— Магии? — хрипло переспросил он.  
— Ну ты же у нас эксперт, пишешь статью и все такое, — сказал Артур.  
— А, — рассмеялся Мерлин, — понятно. Нет, прости, никакой магии не будет.  
И вновь Мерлин стал лжецом. Он чувствовал, как магия струится под кожей. Если бы он только смог схватить ее, контролировать, он бы столько смог сделать. Это пугало. Так же, как в детстве, когда невозможно было угадать, не обернется ли вспышка раздражения битой посудой, а приступ одиночества — стаей птиц, летающей по пятам.  
Он сосредоточенно подтолкнул Артура к кровати, усадив на край, и отступил, стягивая через голову свой кашемировый джемпер. Потом так же быстро избавился от брюк и всего остального. На мгновение на лице Артура появилось разочарование, словно он ожидал более продолжительного шоу.  
Ничего, Мерлин быстро заставит его забыть о разочаровании.  
Оставшись таким же голым, как Артур, он шагнул к кровати и встал между широко разведенных коленей Артура. Мерлин бросил презервативы и любрикант на одеяло рядом с Артуром, что тот воспринял как намек, что пора ложиться.  
Оседлав его бедра, Мерлин провел ладонями по груди. Он почувствовал, как резко выдохнул Артур, наклонился и поцеловал его. Горячо, мокро и страстно.  
— Перевернись, — прошептал Мерлин. — Ляг на живот.  
Артур без вопросов повиновался, лишь подложив под бедра свернутую валиком подушку. Мерлина удивила подобная сговорчивость. Не то чтобы раньше Артур когда-нибудь отказывался, но ему всегда было что сказать по этому поводу.  
Надо будет с этим разобраться. Согрев в ладонях смазку, Мерлин, вместо того чтобы сразу перейти к главному, провел ладонями по спине Артура, разминая натруженные после скалолазанья мышцы. Он и раньше так делал, когда Артур еще был принцем Камелота, поэтому к нему моментально вернулась уверенность движений и знание, где и как нужно давить.  
Артур застонал, и Мерлин заставил себя вернуться в настоящее.  
— Все нормально? — спросил он. — Ты так напряжен.  
В ответ Артур промычал что-то нечленораздельное, что Мерлин принял за комплимент и продолжил свое занятие. С каждым движением он спускался все ниже и ниже, пока весь массаж не сосредоточился на действительно потрясающей заднице Артура. Мерлин без устали разминал упругие ягодицы, постепенно начав проникать между ними. Артур подавался навстречу каждому его движению.  
— Мы начнем хотя бы в этом веке? — хрипло дыша, пробормотал Артур. Но Мерлин не собирался торопиться.  
— Ну и кому из нас теперь неймется? — наклонившись, Мерлин провел губами вдоль позвоночника Артура и поцеловал поясницу.  
— Ну давай же уже... Ох.  
Проникнув внутрь сразу двумя пальцами, Мерлин согнул их, безошибочно найдя нужную точку. Артур шокированно замер, потом прогнулся, подаваясь навстречу руке Мерлина, трахая себя его пальцами. Мерлин был готов заплакать от одного вида.  
Вместо этого он убрал руку и, еще смазав Артура и собственный член, одним плавным движением вошел на всю длину, преодолевая давление горячей плоти, окружившей его.  
Он зарылся носом в волосы Артура. Было щекотно, хотелось смеяться от счастья, а может, от того, что он вот-вот сдержит данное тысячу лет назад обещание.  
— Готов? — выдохнул он в ухо Артура, обводя кончиком языка контур ушной раковины.  
Кивнув, Артур повернул голову, слепо ища рот Мерлина. После жадного поцелуя Мерлин начал двигаться: он медленно выходил почти полностью, только чтобы снова вбиться обратно, каждым толчком вышибая короткий вздох из легких Артура. Каждый удар бедер сопровождался сначала громкими стонами, потом еле слышными всхлипами.  
По мнению Мерлина, все кончилось слишком быстро; с другой стороны, ему бы и целого дня было мало. Мерлин решил, что ему можно простить некоторый недостаток выдержки, учитывая, как долго он ждал этого момента.  
Чувствуя, что развязка близка, что нестерпимое удовольствие вот-вот его накроет с головой, Мерлин наклонился вперед и обхватил член Артура, пройдясь ладонью по скользкой головке, тихо и хрипло шепча:  
— Давай, давай, Артур, ну же.  
Ответный стон Артура был музыкой для его ушей.  
Мерлин продержался, пока Артур не кончил. Почувствовав, как тот забился в его руках, Мерлин отпустил себя, толкнулся раз, второй, и впервые за несколько недель провалился в небытие.  
— Черт подери, — спустя какое-то время выдохнул Артур.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Мерлин.  
Губы Артура тронула слабая улыбка, он лишь молча кивнул.  
Мерлину нравилось смотреть на затраханного расслабленного Артура. Господи, как он жил без этого так долго? Он вспомнил своих прежних бойфрендов, интрижки и потрахушечки на одну ночь. Он всегда знал, что им чего-то не хватает, но никогда не думал, что им не хватало столь многого.  
Они лежали бок о бок, тишину нарушало лишь прерывистое дыхание. Наконец Артур медленно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Мерлина.  
— Слушай, мы что, раньше встречались, а я не помню? — спросил он. У него все еще немного сбивалось дыхание.  
Мерлин же вообще перестал дышать.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно спросил он.  
Артур провел ладонью по лицу, потом пригладил волосы.  
— Как бы это сказать... Ну, у меня в свое время было немало любовников.  
— Та же фигня, — сказал Мерлин, стараясь не слишком поддаваться ревности. Артур же не виноват.  
— Да, я догадался, — весьма довольным голосом ответил Артур, вычерчивая узоры на груди Мерлина. — Но суть не в этом. Суть в том, что я спал с приличным количеством людей, с некоторыми даже на протяжении длительных отрезков времени, и...  
— И?  
Артур нахмурился:  
— Знаешь, никто из них в первый раз не знал, как и куда нажать, где погладить... — Он перевернулся на бок, чтобы быть лицом к Мерлину, и продолжил:. — А ты словно читаешь мои мысли.  
— Может, я просто бог любви? — Мерлин постарался не дать панике и надежде отразиться на его лице. Вместо этого он провел кончиками пальцев по голой руке Артура, заставив того вздрогнуть.  
— Вот видишь? — сказал Артур.  
— Что вижу?  
— Ты снова это делаешь.  
— Ну извини.  
Артур расхохотался:  
— Не извиняйся. Просто продолжай.  
Он пошевелился и сморщился, почувствовав липкость.  
— Фу. Интересно, где же у меня салфетки?  
Мерлин сел и потрепал Артура по плечу.  
— Мне все равно нужно в туалет. Я принесу.  
Мерлин отправился в ванную, которая оказалась больше хозяйской спальни в его весьма скромной квартире. Повсюду сверкали хром и фарфор, а огромная ванна на когтистых лапах наверняка пригодится им с Артуром позже.  
Полотенца нашлись под раковиной. Мерлин достал одно и смочил теплой водой. Глядя на себя в зеркало, он в каждой черточке, в каждой поре видел всепоглощающую жажду, древние тайны и бездонное отчаяние так явно, что оставалось лишь удивляться, как этого не замечает Артур.  
Мерлин умылся холодной водой в попытке восстановить душевное равновесие.  
Кажется, самой судьбой ему было назначено вновь иметь секреты от Артура. Оставалось надеяться, что это ненадолго. 


	3. КНИГА ТРЕТЬЯ: В КОТОРОЙ МЕРЛИН РАСТЕРЯН И НАПУГАН, НО В ИТОГЕ ВСЕ КОНЧАЕТСЯ ХОРОШО

**КНИГА ТРЕТЬЯ: В КОТОРОЙ МЕРЛИН РАСТЕРЯН И НАПУГАН, НО В ИТОГЕ ВСЕ КОНЧАЕТСЯ ХОРОШО**

**«Объединение или разделение?  
Глобализация. Это понятие ассоциируется у нас с бизнесом и политикой, но она оказала мощнейшее влияние на магию и мифы, формирующие современное общество.  
Колонизация так же сыграла свою роль. Западно-африканских йоруба массово превращали в рабов. Система их верований стала основой двух десятков религий в обеих Америках и смешалась с навязанным им христианством. Традиционные лечебные практики Китая, Индии, Японии и коренного населения Америки высоко ценятся обеспеченными европейцами, которые заполняют ашрамы и школы медитаций, миллионы людей практикуют асаны йоги к ужасу служителей католической церкви и приверженцев аллопатической (медикаментозной) медицины.  
В лучшем случае, говорят сторонники глобализации, подобное единение мифологий улучшит межкультурное взаимопонимание. А в худшем — может обесценить религиозные практики. Настолько, что они могут оказаться практически забыты. Многие ли из тех, кто надевает хай матау, делает татуировку хной или ставит ирокез, идя на музыкальный фестиваль, знают их изначальное предназначение? Какое влияние это окажет на цивилизацию спустя несколько сотен лет? Усилит ли общество, привнеся в него новую энергетику, так, чтобы люди не забывали о своих корнях? Или все эти знания просто исчезнут, потеряв свою значимость? Выживет ли магия в новом мире?»**

**(Мерлин Эмрис. Магия и мифы: их влияние на цивилизацию. National Geographic, ноябрь, 2010 год).**

**~*~  
**  
Мерлин не знал, случайность ли это или намеренная шутка богов, которым, кажется, нравилось издеваться над ним, но следующим утром он проснулся с кучей новых воспоминаний, каждое из которых было сравнимо с пинком по яйцам. Видимо, единение с Артуром открыло в памяти Мерлина дверь, о существовании которой он даже не подозревал. Дверь, за которой хранилась история жизней, прожитых им в ожидании Артура, история нарастающего отчаяния, которое в итоге заставило его уничтожить все воспоминания.  
Артур все еще спал, раскинувшись на спине, как морская звезда, словно не привык делить с кем-то постель. И он проспит еще несколько часов. Вчера, когда после короткого приступа паники Мерлин вернулся в спальню, они устроили еще два захода и лишь потом провалились в сон. А ведь Артур всю неделю напряженно работал. Он должен быть совершенно измучен.  
В этом были свои плюсы, поскольку Мерлин был совершенно не готов к задушевным разговорам в постели. Ему надо было выбираться из квартиры Артура. Он оставил записку, где извинялся за то, что ушел, не разбудив хозяина, которому явно надо было выспаться, и обещал позвонить позже.  
Мерлин чуть не бегом направился в сторону метро, не обращая внимания, по каким улицам идет и куда поворачивает. Он слепо удирал, как сотни лет назад.  
Покинув Альбион, Мерлин уплыл на континент, потом отправился в Святую Землю, туда, где он был диковиной даже большей, чем у себя на родине. Его встречали любопытными, а иногда и враждебными взглядами. Потеряв Артура, он находил единственное утешение в своей магии и отправился по миру в поисках новых знаний, в поисках магии.  
В веках, прожитых до того, как он решил начать все с чистого листа, Мерлин десятилетиями жил в разных местах, уезжая, только когда становилось очевидно, что он не меняется и не стареет. Его обвиняли в колдовстве, в том, что он демон, или превозносили как бога, а Мерлин этого никогда не хотел.  
Одинокое плавание на каноэ через Тихий океан. Только благодаря магии он достиг суши, оставшись в живых. Он прожил на острове целую жизнь а уезжая, закопал на берегу рыболовный крючок из кости кита, подаренный ему женой в день свадьбы. Он не любил ее, но она заботилась о нем, а Мерлину это было жизненно необходимо.  
В Индии он был монахом. Жил в ашраме, совсем не похожем на тот, что он посетил в Уттар-Прадеш. Во время медитаций ему иногда казалось, что он видит другие свои жизни, но никогда не удавалось достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы разобраться в своих видениях.  
В Китае его называли Повелителем драконов. Маленькие дети бежали за ним до самого дворца, куда он прибыл по велению Императора.  
Шаман дине (так назывались навахо до насильственного переселения — Долгого марша) как-то спас ему жизнь. За что Мерлин отплатил ему заклинанием собственного изобретения, которое отгоняло чужаков. Его не хватило, чтобы справиться с мистером Кольтом, но оно дало мужчине и его семье достаточно времени для побега.  
Оказавшись в Святой Земле, он просто стоял, чувствуя исходящую от земли силу, от которой, казалось, потрескивал воздух. Даже когда Артур правил Альбионом, крестьяне из Европы тянулись сюда. Мерлин был всего лишь одним из многих пилигримов — пришельцем и чужаком. Его до глубины души потрясла смесь боли и радости, исходящая из самой земли. И, струсив, он направился дальше. На юг. На восток.  
На протяжении нескольких жизней он странствовал вдоль полноводного Нигера, хотя, конечно же, они не были настоящими жизнями. Переместившись вглубь материка, он разбил лагерь у необычной скалы с вырубленными в ней жилищами. В обмен на заклинание на языке Мерлина один хогон научил его заклинанию ādīlegian. Мерлин потом усовершенствовал его в своем каменном доме недалеко от Кентербери, когда набрался смелости вернуться в Альбион, который к тому времени давно назывался Англией.  
Впрочем, надолго его никогда не хватало. Первый раз, когда заклинание рассеялось и к Мерлину вернулись стертые им воспоминания, он неделю не вылезал из постели. А потом наложил его снова.  
Проходило не больше двух десятков лет, прежде чем начинался когнитивный диссонанс — постойте, что-то не так, я не старею — и воспоминания возвращались. Как только он вспоминал о магии, он тут же начинал вновь готовиться к тому, чтобы наложить заклинание. А несколько раз он умудрился сделать это сразу же, еще толком ничего не вспомнив, видимо, рефлекторно.  
Как-то раз, в эпоху Регенства, он решил подождать. Несколько месяцев он жил со всеми воспоминаниями, чтобы понять, не стало ли со временем легче. Не стало. В конце концов, он отправился под Керлеон и, лежа в шелковистой траве, покрывавшей то, что осталось от Камелота, высказал в ночной тиши все наболевшее, представляя, что Артур каким-то образом его слышит. Едва забрезжил рассвет, он произнес слова заклинания и очнулся от того, что кэбмен тряс его за плечо, спрашивая, все ли в порядке.   
Он ответил, что все хорошо, и был доставлен вместе с почтой к своей новой жизни.  
Непросто было переходить от одной жизни к другой. Не эмоционально, поскольку он не помнил, через что ему пришлось пройти. Не знал, что существовал Артур, по которому надо скучать. Сложно было подготовиться, особенно когда он стал лучше разбираться в том, что необходимо сделать. Создать документы для новой личности; позаботиться о том, чтобы иметь при себе что-то, определяющее эту личность; изменить воспоминания тех, кто будет его окружать, чтобы им казалось, что они давно его знают; оставить достаточно средств к существованию. Все это надо было сделать до того, как накладывать заклинание.  
Со временем у него даже стало хорошо получаться.  
Но по ночам ему все равно снились прожитые жизни. Рано или поздно воспоминания прорывались на поверхность. Даже магия Мерлина оказалась недостаточно сильна, чтобы удержать Артура и призраков прошлого.  
— Знаешь, ты мог бы попытаться жить без него, — сказала Мерлину Фрейя.  
В той жизни она дала Моргане передышку и стала проводником для Мерлина после того, как он вспомнил.  
— Я не могу, — ответил Мерлин и подумал, что ему должно быть стыдно.  
— Жил же ты без меня, — без всякой горечи напомнила она.  
— Тогда все было по-другому, — Мерлин коснулся ее волос.  
— Да, — Фрейя улыбнулась своей печальной понимающей улыбкой. — Наверное.

Он застрял в круговерти судьбы задолго до того, как понял ее суть. Рождение, жизнь, смерть, перерождение. Таково было его существование, несмотря на то, что его тело никогда не старело, а восприятие не менялось.  
Снова и снова он окунался в этот мир в одиночестве. И когда наступали моменты просветления, когда он осознавал бездонную глубину своего одиночества... Что ж, тогда он проклинал всех известных ему богов, проклинал самого Артура, привязавшего его к миру так крепко, что ни один меч, яд, штык или падение не могли подарить ему свободу.  
Однажды он даже прибег к помощи магии, темной магии, чтобы победить бессмертие. Но ничего не вышло.  
Когда он очнулся, рядом сидела Нимуэ, стуча спицами, словно мадам Дефарж, наблюдающая за гильотиной. Ее совершенно не тронуло отчаяние Мерлина после пробуждения.  
— Твоя жизнь никогда тебе не принадлежала, Мерлин. Ты был создан для Артура. И тебе не суждено умереть, пока не умрет он.  
— Он мертв уже больше девяти сотен лет.  
— И все же он дышит. Я иногда наблюдаю за ним. На Авалоне. Его дыхание так же свободно, как плеск волн у берегов Острова.  
Мерлин закусил губу, чтобы сдержать ругательство.  
— Ужасно несправедливо, да, Мерлин? Что я могу видеть его когда хочу, а ты вынужден ждать, — с издевкой сказала она.  
— Я давно перестал верить в справедливость, — ответил Мерлин после недолгого молчания. — Кажется, после того, как я предложил свою жизнь, а ты попыталась забрать мою мать.  
— А ты злопамятный. Но это не ответ на мой вопрос.  
— Нет, это несправедливо.  
— А может, наоборот. В конце концов, я дала ему жизнь. Дважды. Я сделала его.  
— Я сделал его лучше.  
— Да, наверное. Это единственная причина, почему ты еще здесь. У него впереди великие дела, и, говорят, ему понадобишься ты, чтобы их осуществить.  
Мерлин ей поверил. Достаточно, чтобы выждать двадцать долгих лет, прежде чем наложить заклинание вновь. С каждым разом ему становилось все сложнее его вспомнить и труднее накладывать, словно магия медленно уходила из тела.  
Двадцать лет Мерлин смотрел, как укорачиваются юбки, как рушатся биржевые рынки, а на Лондон падают бомбы. Когда стало известно о зверствах, творившихся на континенте, Мерлин попытался призвать свою магию в надежде что-то изменить, хоть немного, но она не отозвалась. Как и Артур.  
Вот тебе и час великой нужды.  
В День Победы Мерлин наконец сумел вновь наложить заклинание и очнулся контуженным солдатом. Вернувшийся с войны солдат стал банкиром, а у банкира была жена. Однажды банкир прочитал «Короля былого и грядущего» Теренса Хэнбери Уайта, и жена банкира стала вдовой, навещающей пустую могилу в Суррее. А Мерлин отправился в Нью-Йорк и стал битником.  
Правда, долго это не продлилось. Причиной стало раздражение от того, что Белый дом при Кеннеди постоянно называли Камелотом.  
На протяжении двадцатого века Мерлин проживал жизнь за жизнью, и ни одна не продлилась дольше пятнадцати лет. Его даже отправили во Вьетнам — одна из немногих войн, на которой он действительно воевал после того, как не стало Артура. И даже не за свою страну. Не то чтобы у него была эта своя страна.  
Он быстро понял, что у него по-прежнему прекрасно получается убивать людей. И осознания этого факта оказалось достаточно, чтобы проснуться.  
Следующую жизнь он провел, продавая кайпиринью на пляже в Бразилии до тех пор, пока не влюбился в серфингиста по имени Артуро — крепкого и светловолосого. И это быстро вернуло его к неутешительной реальности. Вскоре Мерлин уже изучал литературу в университете. Раз, напившись дешевого пива, он наблевал на туфли милой девушке по имени Ренука. Которая была так похожа на юную Гвен, что Мерлина неосознанно влекло к ней с момента знакомства.  
Он просто обожал Рену, хотя с возрастом она превратилась в женщину, ничем не напоминавшую Гвеневеру. Но теперь он понимал, что бывали моменты, когда ему жутко не хватало Гвен, когда он мечтал, чтобы они с Лансом вдруг вышли из-за угла и поздоровались с ним, чтобы он знал, что они тоже здесь, что помнят его, что есть кто-то, кто его знает.

Кому: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
От кого: Renuka Duraswaimy (rduraswaimy@gmail.com)  
Тема: Привет?  
Что за радиомолчание, Мерлин?  
\--  
Кому: Renuka Duraswaimy (rduraswaimy@gmail.com)  
От кого: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
Тема: Re: Привет?  
Прости. Статья отнимает массу времени. И я тут кое с кем познакомился.

— Рассказывай давай, — первое, что услышал Мерлин, ответив на звонок Рену.  
Мерлин вздохнул. К счастью, он заранее обдумал, как рассказать свою историю, исключив из нее магию, судьбу, бессмертие и реинкарнацию. Разногласия в аэропорту, примирительная выпивка, случайная встреча в Лондоне, бутылка безумно дорогого виски и незабываемый секс. Рену была очарована.  
— Как в кино, — вздохнула она, — или в книге. Напиши книгу. О том, как путешествие вокруг света привело тебя к подтянутому широкоплечему блондину, о котором ты мечтал всю жизнь.  
— Не думаю, что это удачная мысль.  
За кого она его принимает? За Элизабет Гилберт?  
— А чем ты хуже той тетки, что написала «Есть, молиться, любить». А теперь ее играет Джулия Робертс! Как думаешь, кто должен сыграть тебя, когда про вас будут снимать кино? Твоего-то Артура явно сыграет Александр Скарсгорд.  
— Никто про нас ничего снимать не будет. Это даже на эпизод «Жителей Ист-Энда» не тянет.  
— Так когда мы с ним познакомимся? — Рену явно его не слушала.  
Мерлин пожевал губами, выигрывая время.  
— Эм... Это надо обдумать. Не хочу ничего сглазить.  
— И кто из нас теперь суеверен?  
— Ну знаешь... Все эти мифы и магия не могли на меня не повлиять.  
Артур позвонил ближе к вечеру, когда Мерлин расшифровывал свои записи по умбанде — практикуемой в Бразилииафриканской религии, которая менее других была связана с магией. Мерлин порадовался, что все записал заранее, потому что тогда его уговорили присоединиться к выпивке, танцам и курению сигар, пока жрец и жрица распевали гимны, прославляя святых прямо на улице.  
Это ему однозначно понравилось больше, чем просто сидеть в сторонке и делать заметки.  
— Слушай, — сказал Артур раньше, чем Мерлин успел поздороваться. — Я не силен в выявлении подтекста в записках, оставленных после ночи жаркого секса, так что тебе придется самому попросить меня отвалить, если ты именно этого хотел.  
Мерлин не смог сдержать смех. Да уж, Артур никогда не любил намеков.  
— Никакого подтекста, поверь мне.  
Артур помолчал.  
— Вот и хорошо. Чем сегодня занимаешься?  
— Пишу.  
— Я не вовремя?  
— Да нет, — соврал Мерлин. — А ты что делаешь?  
— Еду к родителям. У них сегодня годовщина свадьбы. Тридцать пять лет вместе.  
Мерлин улыбнулся, услышав теплоту в голосе Артура.  
— Что ж, передай им мои поздравления. Когда вернешься?  
— Завтра днем. Буду судить футбольный матч.  
— Хм?  
— Я судья в детской футбольной лиге. «Экскалибур» спонсирует ее, так что...  
— Играют хоть хорошо?  
— Не слишком, но они всегда в ударе.  
Мерлин застонал.  
— В ударе, понял? — сказал Артур.  
— Это было ужасно, Артур. Я думал, у тебя получше с чувством юмором.  
— Просто раньше я старался произвести на тебя впечатление.  
— А теперь не стараешься?  
— Ты показался мне достаточно впечатленным, — в голосе Артура появились игривые нотки.  
Отрицать очевидное Мерлин не стал, только фыркнул в ответ.  
— Я так и думал.  
— Ты ужасен. Я кладу трубку, — предупредил Мерлин. — Приятного вечера, Артур.  
— До встречи?  
— Обязательно.

Кому: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
От кого: Sean Moody (seanisagodbiatches@gmail.com)  
Тема: LOLOLOLOLOL  
Вложение: drinkplayf@#k.jpg  
  
____пробел____  
Прости, приятель, кто-то тебя опередил.  
И вообще, почему ты молчал, что во время путешествий встретил свою любовь.  
Ждешь свадьбы, чтобы поставить нас в известность? Мужик, мне же надо отдать в химчистку мой радужный галстук.

Осилив еще несколько абзацев, Мерлин отвлекся, представляя Артура на вечеринке у родителей. Какие они? Представляют ли они, насколько Артур особенный? Судя по статье в TIME, кажется, представляют. И это радовало.  
Бросив делать вид, что работает над статьей, Мерлин провел четыре часа, читая об успешной карьере Мередит Пендрагон в Лондонской школе экономики и щелкая по колонкам со сплетнями о сестре Артура и ее связи с королевской семьей.  
Еще он отправил Артуру предложение о дружбе на фейсбуке. Но статус в отношениях менять не стал. Неловко могло получиться.  
Он плохо спал. Даже после того, как подрочил, вспоминая предыдущую ночь и Артура под собой. Когда утром зазвонил будильник, Мерлин зло махнул рукой в его сторону, и тот сам собой замолчал.  
Мерлин уставился на свою руку. Опять магия. Она где-то внутри. Мерлин попытался повторить свой трюк, но ничего не вышло.  
В понедельник, потратив кучу времени на выяснение разницы между умбандой и кимбандой, двумя афро-бразильскими духовными практиками, ради единственного абзаца, который, может, в итоге вырежут, Мерлин написал Артуру смску:  
 _Как прошел матч?  
Лучше не спрашивай. Дети — зло_, — ответил Артур.  
 _Как насчет потусоваться с моими друзьями? И никаких детей._  
Мерлин долго себя отговаривал, но в итоге нажал «отправить».  
 _У тебя есть друзья?  
Хахаха. Друзья. У меня. Да или нет?_  
Ответ пришел незамедлительно.  
 _Когда?  
Что у тебя с расписанием?  
Вечер четверга свободен.  
Ок. Я узнаю.  
А до того я тебя увижу?_  
Мерлин смотрел на этот простой вопрос и старался не хихикать над манерой Артура писать сообщения. Подумать только, а он боялся, что слишком навязывается.  
 _Только скажи где и когда_ , — написал он в ответ.  
 _Мой офис. Прямо сейчас._  
Мерлин смотрел на экран, пытаясь сформулировать ответ, когда пришло еще два сообщения.  
 _Шучу.  
Впрочем, нет._  
Мерлин глянул на открытый ноутбук, где чахла недописанная статья, пока он занимался уборкой, реорганизовывал коллекцию DVD, оплачивал счета и решал, не испечь ли ему шоколадно-клубничный торт.  
Предложение Артура было куда лучше торта. Рванув в спальню, он схватил рюкзак, покидал туда смазку, презервативы и смену одежды. Потом заказал такси до Кэнэри-Уорф.  
А торт он потом испечет, когда у них с Артуром рядом будет душ.

Когда Мерлин был здесь в прошлый раз, он не решился войти. Но сегодня он целеустремленно направился к лифту и поднялся на двенадцатый этаж. Офис «Экскалибур биотопливо» был подчеркнуто элегантным, но при этом не претенциозным. Согласно сайту, все офисы компании были сертифицированы как «зеленые», а мебель сделана из вторично переработанных материалов.  
Вы не подумайте, он буквально мельком заглянул на сайт.  
Секретарь вежливо, но твердо сказала, что мистер Пендрагон сегодня посетителей не принимает.  
— Передайте ему, что пришел Мерлин Эмрис из.. эм-м... фонда Билла и Мелинды Гейтс, — сказал Мерлин, порадовавшись, что одет относительно прилично.  
Взгляд секретарши стал оценивающим, но она позвонила Артуру и, положив трубку, указала Мерлину вглубь коридора.  
— Он сказал впустить. Третья дверь слева.  
Мерлин пошел по коридору, задержавшись на минуту чтобы восхититься прекрасным панно, сделанным, если верить табличке, из переработанных виниловых пластинок.  
Войдя в кабинет, Мерлин заявил:  
— Артур, тебе не кажется, что винил заслуживает более достойного посмертия?  
Артур оказался в кабинете не один. Он сидел рядом с женщиной в деловом костюме цвета лаванды. Ее лицо обрамляли легкомысленные кудряшки. На мгновение она показалась Мерлину настолько похожей на Гвен, что у него перехватило дыхание. Интересно, не окружает ли себя бессознательно Артур людьми, похожими на тех, кого они когда-то знали?  
— А, мистер Эмрис, как раз вовремя. Я только что рассказывал Барбаре о вашем письме. Отличная возможность обсудить потенциал сотрудничества «Экскалибура» и фонда Гейтсов.  
Письмо? Какое письмо? Припомнив все, что ему было известно о филантропах, Мерлин понадеялся, что сможет достаточно одурачить Барбару, чтобы она оставила их с Артуром одних. Тогда он сможет перейти к реальнойнастоящейцели своего визита.  
— Как удачно. Ну, как я уже говорил, считаю, что нам есть над чем поработать. Мы могли бы... Э-э-э... Организовать поддержку фонда, чтобы... э-э-э... повысить интерес к вашему предложению.  
— Ах да, — сказал Артур, вставая, — Мерлин Эмрис, это Барбара Джонс. Единственный вменяемый человек в этом бедламе. Барбара — Мерлин.  
Барбара встала со своего места за столом совещаний, где они работали. Стол был круглым.  
— Приятно познакомиться, мисс Джонс, — сказал Мерлин, протягивая руку. Ее рукопожатие было крепким и уверенным. И Мерлин не мог не усомниться в заверениях Морганы — вдруг Гвен все же вернулась, неважно, что лицо ее было не таким, как помнилось Мерлину.  
— Взаимно.  
— Барбара занимается финансовыми делами компании, — объяснил Артур. — Я мог бы и сам, но предпочитаю работать с учеными.  
— На самом деле он хочет сказать, — Барбара закатила глаза, — что сам в финансах ничего не смыслит и что ему крупно повезло, что у него есть я. Он может до посинения рассуждать о полимерах, биохимических реакциях и нефтепереработке, но колебания цен, проверки счетов и аудит вгоняют его в ступор.  
— Аудит кого угодно в ступор вгонит, — рассмеялся Артур. — Но, наверное, не стоит сообщать об этом потенциальным донорам, — он подмигнул Мерлину, который с трудом сдержал смех.  
Собрав бумаги, Барбара развернулась на своих блестящих шпильках.  
— Что ж, удачного мозгового штурма, а я вас покидаю. Сможешь освободиться, скажем, к четырем? Надо просмотреть статистику эффективности исследовательского отдела.  
— Однозначно, — сказал Артур, провожая ее к выходу. — Увидимся, — добавил он, закрывая дверь.  
— Наконец-то одни, — сказал Мерлин.  
— Фонд Билла и Мелинды Гейтс. Серьезно? Не мог придумать ничего такого, что не давало бы сотрудникам ложных надежд?  
Артур говорил это с улыбкой, переводя взгляд с лица Мерлина на его рюкзак и обратно.  
— Что там у тебя?  
Прежде чем открыть рюкзак, Мерлин защелкнул замок на двери.  
— Давай посмотрим, — начал он. — Бутылка воды, ноутбук, ручка, блэкберри, айпод...  
— В практичности тебе не откажешь, — вздохнул Артур.  
— Еще бы, — согласился Мерлин. — Кажется, я тут еще кое-что захватил. Например... — замолчав, он драматическим жестом выдернул из рюкзака ленту презервативов и бросил на стол, за которым только что работали Артур и Барбара. Следом достал тюбик со смазкой.  
— М-м-м... Куда лучше, — кивнул Артур.  
Мерлин не был до конца уверен, как Артуру удалось не переполошить весь офис, пока Мерлин пытался через член высосать ему мозг. Кажется, для этого Артуру пришлось запихнуть в рот весь кулак и кусать, что было сил.  
И это помогло, потому что никто не начал ломиться в дверь, даже когда Артур, зарычав, сдернул Мерлина со своего члена с неприличным хлюпом.  
— Что не так? — спросил Мерлин. Вместо ответа Артур яростно поцеловал его, трахая языком теплый рот.  
— Боже, — отстранившись пробормотал он Мерлину в ухо. — Что, блядь, ты со мной делаешь?  
— Кажется, я пытался тебе отсосать, — ответил Мерлин, не сумев, впрочем, изобразить возмущение. Сложно злиться, когда Артур Пендрагон вылизывает твои губы. Тут можно только смириться.  
— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, — сказал Артур. — Можно?  
— Еще бы.  
От вспыхнувшего желания у него скрутило все внутри.  
И вот уже Мерлина нагнули над столом, и Артур втрахивается в него, а Мерлин ничего не может с собой поделать, только, радостно принимая его в себя, бессвязно шептать: «Артур, пожалуйста» и «Господи, как я по тебе скучал» — и тонко всхлипывать всякий раз, как член Артура безошибочно ударяется в нужную точку, словно его владелец знает, где ее найти.  
— Еще и суток не прошло, — хрипло пожурил Артур, но, кажется, он был доволен, что Мерлин по нему скучал. — И вообще, ты сам виноват, — отрывисто продолжил он, хотя дыхание перехватывало при каждом толчке. — Это ты сбежал с утра пораньше.  
— Мне... О ч-е-е-е-рт... — попытался ответить Мерлин. — Мне надо было кормить кота, а ты, а-а-а-а...  
— Что я? — переспросил Артур, ускоряя движения.  
— Ты так прекрасен, когда спишь, — выдохнул Мерлин. — Не хотел тебя будить.  
— М-м-м, будешь должен мне обнимашки, раз заставил просыпаться в одиночестве.  
— Я оставил записку, — сказал Мерлин. При следующем толчке его вспотевшие ладони соскользнули с края стола, и он врезался в стопку каких-то бумаг с логотипом «Экскалибура», заставив Артура рассмеяться.  
— Держись крепче, Мерлин, — выдохнул он.  
— Думаешь стоит? — не удержался от шпильки Мерлин.  
— Стоит.  
Артур сжал в кулаке член Мерлина и начал двигать рукой, заставив Мерлина стонать раньше, чем он вообще понял, что происходит.  
Мерлин неловко потянулся и крепко ухватился за край стола.  
— Так-то лучше, — прошептал Артур ему в ухо, навалившись сверху.  
Откинув голову на плечо Артура, Мерлин держался за стол мертвой хваткой, пока Артур его трахал. Быстро, жестко и безжалостно, пока Мерлин не кончил с приглушенным стоном. Артур, сбившись с ритма, вскоре последовал за ним, отчаянно толкаясь в податливое тело. В итоге Мерлин оказался распластан по столу, какой-то документ прилип к его щеке, а сверху давило тяжелое тело.  
Наконец Артур отпустил Мерлина — до них дошло, что сотрудникам компании может быть безумно интересно, почему встреча с представителем «Фонда Гейтс» проходит за закрытыми дверями.  
— Как думаешь, кто-нибудь заметит, если я выйду в другой одежде?  
— М-м-м. Возможно. Но рубашка еще ничего, только брюки...  
Оперевшись бедром об стол, Мерлин спросил:  
— Так как насчет ужина в четверг?  
— Я помню. В компании твоих друзей. Моргана будет?  
Мерлин побледнел. Он хотел позвать Рену и Шона, но, естественно, Артур вспомнил о Моргане. Без сомнения, его к ней тянуло. Так же как Мерлина до того, как вернулась память.  
— Моргана, говоришь? — с наигранной беззаботностью переспросил Мерлин, переодеваясь в захваченную с собой одежду.  
— Ничего такого, — скривился Артур. — Просто она... интересная.  
— Ты ее видел всего несколько минут.  
— Зато ты, кажется, давно с ней знаком.  
— Ты это разглядел во время трехминутного разговора? — выгнул бровь Мерлин.  
Артур проигнорировал вопрос.  
— Судя по внешности, она вполне могла бы быть твоей сестрой.  
— У меня нет сестер.  
Артур выглядел удивленным.  
— Да? Знаешь, я только сейчас понял, что ничего не знаю о твоей семье.  
Мерлин прикусил губу.  
— Единственный ребенок, родителей нет в живых. Нечего особо знать.  
— Должен же у тебя кто-то быть, — хмуро сказал Артур, завязывая галстук.  
Мерлин печально улыбнулся. Он давно привык отвечать на подобные вопросы, хотя все несколько изменилось теперь, когда он вспомнил, что у него все-таки были родители, наставник, друзья и любовники. И, конечно, Артур.  
— Нет, никого.  
— Но... Что же ты делаешь на Рождество? — кажется, Артур был в ужасе.  
— Езжу к друзьям, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — Честно, Артур, не надо меня жалеть. У меня все нормально.  
Артур покачал головой:  
— Это неправильно. Короче, следующее Рождество будешь встречать с нами, — не терпящим возражений тоном объявил он.  
Мерлин не стал спрашивать, с кем это «с нами», статья в TIME довольно подробно осветила детство Артура: сын профессора экономики и адвоката, капитан футбольной команды в школе, чья младшая сестра занималась конным спортом и какое-то время встречалась с принцем Гарри.  
Мерлин легко мог представить огромную елку, кучу подарков в ярких обертках, индейку, сосиски и бумажные короны. Он порадовался, что хотя бы в этой жизни Артуру довелось быть частью счастливой семьи, а не последним в роду.  
— Ладно, — схватив Артура за галстук, он притянул его ближе, — с удовольствием.

— Знаешь, — сказал Мерлин Моргане, когда она на следующий день неожиданно нарисовалась в его жилище, — некоторым свойственно уважать наличие замков, даже если они могут открыть их без ключей.  
— Ой, отъебись. — Моргана процокала каблуками в сторону кухни. — Хотя, судя по вращению Земли на этой неделе, с еблей у тебя проблем нет.  
Мерлин нахмурился.  
— Я серьезно. Маленьким этюдом на столе Артура ты перекроил несколько магических потоков, которые текли неправильно с... Ну сам знаешь.  
— Ты издеваешься? И откуда ты знаешь про стол?  
Ухмыльнувшись, Моргана показала ему кристалл.  
— Я же говорила, что у меня их куча.  
Невероятная женщина.  
— Ты подсматривала, что ли?  
— Ну знаешь, скучно бывает в нашей лавчонке. Вязать я так и не научилась, нельзя же все время играть с Моргаузой в«Снап».  
— Ты невозможна!  
— Да ладно тебе, Мерлин, — Моргана потрепала его по щеке. — Мне надо было с тобой поговорить, вот и взяла кристалл, проверить, чем ты занят. Не переживай, как только перед глазами возникла твоя лилейно-белая задница, я бросила кристалл и с криком убежала подальше.  
— Когда-то тебя устраивала моя задница, — ухмыльнулся Мерлин.  
— И я провела последние четыреста лет, пытаясь об этом забыть, — закатила глаза Моргана.  
— Хм-м-м. Ладно, я, в общем, рад, что ты зашла. Хотел с тобой поговорить, но понятия не имею, где тебя искать.  
— Ты не знаешь про нашу лавку? — удивилась Моргана.  
— Какую лавку?  
— Гадальную. Мы всегда там.  
— В гадальной лавке? Снова зришь в будущее?  
Моргана дернула изящным плечиком.  
— Помогает платить по счетам. Кроме того, это отличное место для воронки портала.  
— Какого портала?  
— Портала на Авалон, придурок. Или ты думал, мы по волшебству там появляемся.  
— А разве нет?  
— На Авалон не так-то просто попасть, Мерлин.  
— Я заметил.  
Взяв одну из кухонных лопаток, Моргана взмахнула ею, словно мечом.  
— Ладно, что ты хотел? Только не говори мне, что это связано с Артуром. Или с магией. Или с Артуром и магией, это, кажется, единственное, что интересует тебя в жизни.  
— Кто бы говорил, — недовольно буркнул Мерлин.  
— Я занимаюсь йогой и организовала книжный клуб, к твоему сведению, — приторно улыбнулась Моргана.  
— Ну как бы то ни было... Судя по всему, у меня в четверг намечается вечеринка, — сказал Мерлин. — В этот четверг. Артур хочет, чтобы ты пришла.  
Мерлин ожидал от Морганы ядовитого комментария, поэтому выражение ее лица удивило его.  
— Он спрашивал обо мне?  
Казалось, Моргана вот-вот заплачет.  
— Просил пригласить тебя, — кивнул Мерлин.  
Моргана смотрела в окно, что-то обдумывая. Потом молча кивнула.  
— Только меня? — спросила она.  
Мерлин подозревал, что присутствие Нимуэ, Моргаузы и Фрейи превратит вечер в кошмар. С другой стороны, Шон собирался прийти с новой подружкой, а Рену не терпелось продемонстрировать всем свое новое завоевание, так какого черта?  
— Приводи их, если хочешь, — сказал он. — Происходящее и так будет апофеозом абсурда.  
— Отлично, — Моргана наконец справилась с собой. — Фрейя сможет пробовать мою еду на наличие яда.

Как ни странно, ужин не оказался апофеозом абсурда, хотя Мерлин противоречил рассказам Морганы по меньшей мере трижды, создавая впечатление, что они знакомы гораздо дольше, чем со встречи в Индии. Мерлину пришлось усиленно отвлекать Артура, пока шестеренки в его голове не закрутились слишком быстро. Он заметил, что вопросы о футболе и «Экскалибуре» помогали лучше всего. Артуру нравилось привлекать внимание гостей рассказами о жизни знаменитости, на которую возлагают надежды по спасению человечества.  
— Как это вообще работает? — спросил Шон, и Артур разразился впечатляющей речью о чем-то, судя по звучанию, весьма научном. С тем же успехом Мерлин мог послушать про алхимию. И там, и там бессмыслица.  
То ли у Шона оказался более научный склад ума, то ли он так впечатлился Артуром, но рассказ его увлек. Учитывая, что в университете он изучал философию и политику, а не точные науки, Мерлин подозревал, что дело в последнем.  
— Парень, и за это ты попал на обложку TIME? — то и дело переспрашивал Шон и добавлял: — Это офигенно, чувак, реально круто.  
Сидевшая рядом подружка Шона зевнула и вернулась к изучению своего телефона.  
Мерлин ухмыльнулся Артуру и увидел, как его губы дернулись в ответной усмешке.  
— Ну, формула почти готова, — сказал Артур. — Осталась одна маленькая реакция, которую я никак не могу заставить работать. Но я ее одолею рано или поздно. Я всегда добиваюсь своего.  
Рену, Шон и Фрейя согласно кивнули, словно Артур был самым выдающимся оратором на свете, Моргана закатила глаза, а Мерлин вздохнул.  
Кое-что действительно не меняется.  
— Приятный был вечер, — сказал Артур, помогая Мерлину убирать со стола и мыть посуду. К этому моменту все уже разошлись, причем Мерлину пришлось чуть ли не силой прогонять Шона.  
— М-м-м, — согласно промычал Мерлин, чувствуя, как рука Артура обвивает его талию. — Кажется, Шон на тебя запал.  
— Кажется? Не повезло ему. Я несвободен.  
— Неужели? И кто этот счастливчик, чтобы я мог набить ему морду?  
— Думаю, он сможет дать сдачи. Вы очень похожи.  
Мерлин рассмеялся.  
— Я останусь у тебя сегодня, если ты не против, — прошептал Артур, уткнувшись носом в шею Мерлина, пока тот пытался не выронить тарелку, которую протирал.  
— Почему я должен быть против? — спросил Мерлин.  
— Ну не знаю... Просто ты такой скрытный, — замялся Артур, почувствовав неловкость.  
— Я? — удивился Мерлин.  
— Ну, может, не скрытный... Загадочный, — сказал Артур.  
— Загадочный, — повторил Мерлин. — Мне нравится.  
Артур облокотился о столешницу.  
— Так странно... Мы так мало знакомы, и все же...  
— И все же? — Мерлин сглотнул.  
— Мне кажется, словно я знаю тебя целую вечность. Правда, странно?  
Поставив тарелку, Мерлин повернулся к Артуру.  
— Мне наплевать, что это странно, — сказал он. — Мне это нравится. И ты мне нравишься.  
Явно удивившись, Артур довольно улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы притянуть Мерлина ближе. Тот не возражал. Ему нравилось вновь узнавать Артура. Неважно, знал Артур, что для Мерлина все «вновь», или нет.  
Рано или поздно Артур вспомнит.

В течении двух следующих недель они с Артуром проводили вместе каждый вечер — ужинали и трахались, но в основном трахались. Про ужин зачастую вспоминали глубокой ночью, и он обычно состоял из печенья и готовых блюд из «Маркс и Спенсер», а если они были у Артура, то из огромного разнообразия дорогих вин.  
Несколько раз Мерлину казалось, что в глазах Артура появлялось особое выражение, а на лице отражалась задумчивость. И Мерлин сидел, затаив дыхание, надеясь, что вот оно.  
Но ничего не менялось.  
Были и положительные моменты. Он теперь мог заставить игрушечных мышей Гаюса самостоятельно бегать по полу. Правда, ради этих мышей он забросил статью, да и Гаюс после пары ленивых движений перестал обращать на них внимание. Так что, возможно, это было не самое продуктивное времяпрепровождение.

«Мерлин. Это Том. Сегодня среда, примерно три по твоему времени. Хотел узнать, как продвигается работа. Пришли мне уже что-нибудь».  
Мерлин беспомощно смотрел на экран. Он и рад был бы отправить что-то Тому, но вместо статьи у него пока были разрозненные несвязные отрывки. И раздражение из-за отсутствия прогресса перерастало в полноценную панику.  
Кухня напоминала поле боя. Горы материалов множились день ото дня: факсимильные копии с подчеркнутыми цветным маркером заголовками, стикеры с заметками, фотографии и книги, наваленные друг на друга. Святилища, разрушенные практически до основания, рыболовный крючок, змеиный бог и сила, помогающая брать либидо под абсолютный контроль. Дракон, возвратившийся легендарный король, бездонный источник энергии под древним красным камнем.  
Загаданное желание, веревочка, упавшая на землю так и не порвавшись. Желание исполнилось, но весьма относительно. В следующий раз Мерлин будет загадывать конкретнее.  
Хотя не будет никакого следующего раза. Мерлин мог бы просто стереть воспоминания о себе из головы Тома, если бы меньше волновался о статье и больше о том, чтобы вернуть себе контроль над своей магией. Он столько раз играл в Бога, копаясь в чужих мозгах в попытке сохранить собственные.  
Но сама тема — магия и мир — заставляла его желать публикации этой статьи.  
А еще книга «Полет Суинни» Шеймуса Хини. Она оказалась в сумке, которую Артур отдал Мерлину, вернувшись из Ирландии. Но Мерлин был так увлечен Артуром, что сумка почти всю неделю провалялась нетронутой на столе.  
В книге был перевод поэмы о Суинни, короле Дал н'Арид, который был проклят святым Ронаном и вынужден вести жизнь получеловека-полуптицы, скрываясь в лесу от людей.  
Мерлин мог его понять. Сам через подобное проходил. Обзавелся длинной седой бородой. И собственной легендой. Из всех, о ком можно было слагать легенды, выбрали почему-то его.  
Ужасная несправедливость.  
Что общего было у этих героев кроме того, что в какой-то момент они становились частью жизни Мерлина? Частью его самого.  
Мерлин не чувствовал себя мудрым старцем из легенд. Он не был авторитетом в магии. За время своих путешествий (и тогда, и сейчас) он видел такое, что не стал бы даже пытаться объяснить. Видел столь могущественную магию, что ему и неснилось. Что такое Древняя религия по сравнению со всем этим?

_Древняя религия — это магия самой земли. И она будет жить, даже когда от людей не останется и следа._

«Ну спасибо, — подумал Мерлин. — Очень информативно, Килгарра. Будь ты все еще жив, притащил бы тебе овцу в качестве благодарности».  
Мерлин вернулся к работе. Он никогда не пропускал дедлайны и не собирался начинать. Даже если придется просто наколдовать статью.

Кому: Ndiaye, Amadou (andiaye@ucad.sn)  
От кого: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
Тема: Привет!  
Дорогой Амаду,  
просто захотелось поздороваться и узнать, как у тебя дела. Собираюсь послать тебе кое-какие вещи из Лондона. И распечатанные фотографии, что я снимал.  
Что-нибудь еще нужно?  
— Мерлин.

\--

Кому: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
От кого: Ndiaye, Amadou (andiaye@ucad.sn)  
Тема: Привет!  
Salut, mon ami! Je vais ecrire en francais pour t'aider a pratiquer la langue.  
(Привет, мой друг! Пишу на французском, чтобы у тебя была возможность попрактиковаться в языке.)  
Ха-ха-ха-ха...  
Если не сложно, то я был бы рад диску с курсом разговорного испанского. Мою работу выбрали для антропологической конференции в Мехико будущей весной.

Суть отношений со спасителем мира за тысячу лет особо не изменился, думал Мерлин. Ему по-прежнему приходилось делить Артура с кучей народу. И в этот раз куча была даже больше, чем в прошлый. Тогда время Артура занимали лишь советники да рыцари, а теперь его внимания требовали журналисты, ученые, политики и разнообразные активисты.  
И на Артуре это тоже явно сказывалось.  
— Ну почему они не понимают? — рычал он в телефонную трубку, позвонив, чтобы извиниться, что придется работать допоздна. — Формула пока не работает. И я не могу устроить им нормальную презентацию. Ни сегодня, ни на следующей неделе в Бостоне, ни в Лонг-Биз на конференции TED.  
— На конференции TED?  
— Да, в 2011 меня принимают в организацию, — ответил Артур.  
— Вау! — Мерлин чуть не выронил телефон. — Кажется, я и впрямь встречаюсь со знаменитостью, — сказал он. — Твоя речь небось еще и на YouTube фурор произведет.  
— Ну хоть ты-то не начинай, — застонал Артур.  
— Прости. Просто... Черт... TED. Это для фигур масштаба Билла Гейтса, Ала Гора и Джейми Оливера. И...  
— Да, и Артура Пендрагона, создателя дерьмового биотоплива.  
— Ты заставишь его работать, Артур. Так, а что ты там говорил про Бостон?  
— Вот черт, я хотел сначала у тебя спросить.  
— Что спросить?  
— Ты бывал в Бостоне?  
— Нет. А что?  
— Нет желания съездить?  
Мерлин рассмеялся.  
— К сожалению, я вынужден отказаться, если только не придумаю, как заставить журнал оплатить поездку. В этом месяце напряженка с деньгами. Статья отнимает слишком много времени, которое я должен был посвящать другим проектам.  
— Мерлин, я не спрашивал, можешь ли ты себе позволить поездку. Я спрашивал, не хочешь ли ты съездить в Бостон со мной.  
Мерлин прищурился. Артур, видимо, и теперь иногда был слишком щедр. А Мерлин не любил чувствовать себя содержанкой.  
— Ну? — в голосе Артура звенело нетерпение.  
— Артур, — начал Мерлин, — я бы с удовольствием, но...  
— Никаких но, — перебил Артур. — Оплачивают же поездки супружеским парам. Я лишь воспользовался равноправием и потребовал дополнительный билет.  
— Но, — Мерлин моргнул. Артур только что сравнил их с супружеской парой?  
— Над статьей ты можешь работать где угодно.  
— Артур.  
— Мерлин, ты собираешься и дальше со мной спорить? Предупреждаю, у меня есть ответы на все твои отговорки.  
— Я смотрю, ты тщательно подготовился, — смягчился Мерлин. На том конце провода зашуршали бумагой.  
— Заранее записал все свои доводы, — сказал Артур. — Ты обречен.  
— Ты невыносим, — Мерлин закатил глаза.  
— Именно так. Одна из многих черт, за которые ты меня любишь, — сказал Артур. И даже если он понимал, на что намекает, то виду не подавал. — В общем так, мы улетаем утром в четверг, чтобы после приезда у нас было время осмотреть город. Большую часть пятницы я занят, но у нас останется целая суббота и почти все воскресенье на развлечения. Уезжаем обратно вечером воскресенья.  
— Короткая поездка, — сказал Мерлин.  
— У нас билеты в бизнес-класс, но я поручил Порции перевести нас в первый.  
Артур говорил так, словно это уже было свершившимся фактом.  
Мерлин почувствовал, что не в силах даже возмутиться.  
— Я так понимаю, мне придется к этому привыкнуть?  
— К первому классу? Непременно. Можно заниматься альтернативными источниками топлива и при этом с комфортом путешествовать через океан, — фыркнул Артур.  
— Нет, к тому, что ты вечно швыряешься деньгами, делая грандиозные жесты.  
— Я не умею делать маленькие жесты, — скривился Артур.  
Мерлин вспомнил цветок в пещере, деревню, страдающую от нападений бандитов, и бесчисленные разы, когда Артур отправлялся в бой, веря, что ему предстоит умереть за Камелот, — и полюбил его еще сильнее.

В принципе, Мерлин не планировал так скоро вновь лететь через Атлантику. Но после этой поездки он вообще сомневался, что сможет путешествовать как раньше.  
Никакого экспресса до Хитроу или, боже упаси, метро для Артура Пендрагона. Нет, их подвезли к терминалу номер пять в машине с затемненными стеклами. Мерлин был даже слегка разочарован, что водитель был без фуражки и формы.  
Мерлин зевал, следуя за носильщиком, везущим тележку с их багажом — глупая трата денег, он вполне мог сам донести и свой багаж, и Артура. Мерлин не выспался. Он всегда плохо спал перед полетом, сколько бы ему не приходилось летать.  
Минувшая ночь не стала исключением. Часам к двум ночи Артуру надоело, что Мерлин у него под боком изображает веретено, поэтому, обхватив его крепкой рукой поперек груди, он прижал его к кровати, удерживая на месте. Что привело к безуспешным попыткам Мерлина освободиться, а за ними последовали куда более приятные упражнения, из-за которых они теперь невыспавшиеся и с покрасневшими глазами плелись к стойке регистрации первого класса.  
— Мерлин, ты обратил внимание, как вежливо и учтиво я разговаривал со служащим авиакомпании? — поинтересовался Артур.  
— Тебе конфетку дать за нормальное человеческое поведение?  
— Сказал обладатель белого пальто, сфотографировавший мою задницу, прежде чем продемонстрировать свое моральное превосходство.  
— Так уж вышло, что мне нравится твоя задница.  
Голос Мерлина оказался слишком громким для тишины утреннего Хитроу. Бросив извиняющийся взгляд в сторону оказавшегося неподалеку семейства, Артур провел его в VIP-зал.  
— Не хочется раздувать твое и без того гигантское самомнение, — сказал Мерлин, когда они забрали ручную кладь с ленты досмотра, — но ты был прав, так путешествовать гораздо комфортней.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Артур заявил, что хочет кофе. Который им тут же принесли. И не из какой-нибудь «Costa», а из ресторана. Официант в форме принес им не только кофе, но и поднос с разнообразной выпечкой.  
Артур заснул, стоило шасси оторваться от земли. Он не стал переодеваться в пижаму (пижаму!), входившую в дорожный набор, предоставленный пассажирам первого класса. Мерлин за время полета пытался поработать над статьей, но постоянно на что-то отвлекался. В качестве развлечения каждому пассажиру предоставлялся персональный DVD-плеер, а стюардесса даже в такой час приносила вино. Он долго читал предложенный авиакомпанией журнал, обдумывая, как бы получить в их редакции задание.  
Судя по карте, они приближались к Сент-Джонсу, когда проснулся Артур. Наклонившись через разделявший их подлокотник, Мерлин прошептал ему в ухо:  
— Как думаешь, для членства в клубе десятитысячников будет достаточно, если я просто отсосу тебе в туалете?  
Окинув взглядом полупустой салон первого класса, большинство пассажиров которого дремали или читали, Артур поспешил к туалету для инвалидов.  
Пару минут спустя за ним последовал Мерлин, тихонько отбарабанив по двери знакомый Артуру ритм и давая понять, что это он.  
— Отличный выбор, — сказал Мерлин, расстегивая ремень Артура. — Тут гораздо больше места.  
— Меньше разговаривай и больше соси, — прошептал Артур, проводя пальцем по губам Мерлина.  
— Как прикажете, сир, — сказал Мерлин, опускаясь на колени. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что глаза Артура задумчиво прищурены.  
Но это было не воспоминание. Мерлин уже почти привык к постоянному разочарованию.

Только в Бостоне Мерлин начал по-настоящему понимать, через что приходится проходить Артуру.  
Непросто было быть всеобщей надеждой, когда, казалось, глаза всего королевства устремлены на тебя. Но когда на тебя смотрел буквально весь мир, причем еще до того, как ты достиг реального успеха, можно было сойти с ума.  
— Не надо мне было соглашаться на интервью в TIME, — сказал Артур, когда они заняли свои места на борту «Boston Ducks». — Сам себя сглазил, обрекая все дело на провал.  
— Не говори так. Ты разберешься, — Мерлин успокаивающе погладил его руку.  
— Может, и так. Но, если мне не в состоянии помочь самые светлые умы Гарварда, Оксфорда и Массачусетского технологического института, я начинаю сомневаться, что есть надежда. Понадобится по меньшей мере магия, чтобы заставить формулу заработать, а у меня нет знакомых волшебников.  
Забыв на мгновение о достопримечательностях, Мерлин повернулся к Артуру.  
Он не мог спасти мир без помощи магии.  
Ну конечно.

Впрочем, у Артура была своя магия, действие которой Мерлин увидел в Бостоне. И она была не в том, что ученые и бизнесмены ловили каждое его слово. И не в том, что он излучал уверенность, которой, как прекрасно знал Мерлин, на самом деле не чувствовал.  
Зато он искренне хотел сделать мир лучше. Даже сейчас, в куда более огромном и грязном мире, он верил, что сможет.  
Мерлин пропустил большую часть встреч Артура, лишь сходил на коктейль в качестве его гостя. Но на одном мероприятии он не мог не побывать: Артур должен был рассказывать ученикам младших классов об изменениях климата.  
Один из профессоров Массачусетского технологического института попросил его выступить перед классом своего сына.  
Дети обожали Артура. Это стало очевидно, стоило ему войти в класс в футболке с надписью «Я отправил во вторичную переработку домашнюю работу, чтобы спасти планету» и начать разбрасывать повсюду кубики льда.  
— Здесь двадцать три кубика льда, — сообщил он. — По одному на каждую тысячу квадратных миль арктического льда, который попадает в океан, когда тает так же, как кубики льда сейчас тают у вас в руках и на полу.  
Артур указал на Мерлина:  
— Это мой очаровательный помощник — Мерлин. Его задача — сделать так, чтобы ваш директор не подал на меня в суд за причиненный талой водой ущерб, — и он кивнул Мерлину, показывая, что пора убирать лед.  
— Он всегда заставляет других за собой убирать, — громким шепотом объявил Мерлин. — Он задира.  
— Итак, — Артур хлопнул в ладоши. — В реальном мире у нас нет Мерлина, который может волшебным образом собрать лед. Так что нам надо предотвратить его таяние другими путями. И я здесь, чтобы рассказать вам о них.  
Мерлин наблюдал, как Артур устраивает с детьми эксперименты с кубиками льда и стаканами воды, демонстрируя, как по-разному влияет таяние айсбергов и материковых льдов на уровень мирового океана. Несколько девочек следовали за Артуром от стола к столу, задавая вопросы и отчаянно пытаясь привлечь его внимание.  
Камерон — сын профессора — остался с Мерлином в глубине класса.  
— А тебя правда Мерлин зовут? — спросил он.  
— Правда, — ответил Мерлин. — Тебе раньше встречалось это имя?  
— Ага, — кивнул Камерон, перекатывая в ладонях свой кубик льда.  
— В легендах о короле Артуре? — уточнил Мерлин.  
— Не-а. В «Гарри Поттере».  
— В книгах о Гарри Поттере был Мерлин?  
— Ага. Ну знаешь...Мерлинова борода, мерлиновы штаны, мерлиновы мешковатые трусы, мерлиново обвислое левое... что бы там ни имели в виду, — закончил Камерон с хитрой улыбкой.  
Мерлин покраснел.  
— Представить не могу, что он хотел добавить, и тебе тоже не стоит. Ты еще дитя.  
— Мне десять, — гордо ответил Камерон. — Я кое-что знаю.  
— Уверен в этом, как и в том, что твой отец и учителя не оценят, если я начну это «кое-что» с тобой обсуждать. Где твой стаканчик и лед, приятель? Давай спасем планету?  
Подняв голову, Мерлин увидел, что к ним подошел Артур.  
— Мерлин придумал отличный слоган, — громко объявил он. — «Давай спасем планету!» И как нам это сделать?  
За громкими криками — «Вторичная переработка», «Выращивание собственных овощей», «Ездить в магазин на велосипеде», — наполнившими класс, влюбленная улыбка Мерлина осталась незамеченной.

Если Артуру для спасения мира понадобится магия, то Мерлину пора было вновь учиться ею пользоваться. Выключать будильники и заставлять игрушечных мышей бегать по полу — это одно. Мерлин мог делать такие мелочи (ну с перерывами) раньше, чем научился разговаривать. Он глянул на часы, Артур пробудет на встрече в Массачусетском технологическом институте еще по меньшей мере пару часов. Можно было провести это время, щелкая по каналам с ужасными дневными шоу, а можно было заняться чем-то полезным. Взяв с кровати подушку, Мерлин выбрался на балкон, с которого открывался вид на парк Бостон-Коммон. Ему надо было быть ближе к природе.  
Сев в позу лотоса, он начал очищать разум, как научился в ашраме. На сей раз не было никаких воспоминаний, только чистая энергия, свербящая под кожей, пока Мерлин пытался призвать свою магию. Он начал с мелочи — решил превратить небольшую скульптуру ананаса в настоящий фрукт. Он вспомнил слова, которые не произносил много веков. Это казалось не так сложно, как превратить каменную статую в собаку, но требовало величайшей концентрации. Он повторял и повторял заклинание до полного изнеможения и скорого возвращения Артура, зато, открыв глаза, увидел большой спелый ананас.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Ты в хорошем настроении, — заметил за обедом Артур.  
— О да. Сегодня появился реальный прогресс, — сказал Мерлин, разломав клешню краба и окунув нежное мясо в растопленное масло.  
— Я рад, — сказал Артур, но видно было, что мыслями он где-то далеко.  
— А у тебя как? Никаких открытий и прорывов?  
— Хм? Боюсь, что нет.  
— Все получится, — сказал Мерлин, накрыв своей чистой рукой руку Артура. — Обязательно. Я уверен, Артур.  
Артур попытался улыбнуться, но глаза остались серьезными.

На следующий день они прошлись по Тропе Свободы до парусника «Конститьюшн», смеясь, что Британской империи без колоний даже лучше. Кажется, женщине в доме Пола Ревира их шутка не показалась смешной.  
В обед они ограничились канноли из булочной «У Майка», зато на ужин уписывали тарелку за тарелкой домашней итальянской еды в маленьком ресторанчике, обнаруженном в небольшом переулке. Они разделили спагетти и фрикадельки, а после того, как Джина, их официантка, сфотографировала, как они всасывают с разных концов одну макаронину, как в «Леди и бродяге», Артур искренне улыбнулся. Впервые после встречи в Массачусетском технологическом институте.  
На следующий день они отправились в Салем. Артур предложил съездить туда, поскольку это пригодится в работе Мерлина. И Мерлин был так тронут, что не сказал, что уже был в Салеме раньше — много лет назад спас Моргану от казни.  
Да и сложно было просто упомянуть нечто подобное в разговор.  
Так странно было снова туда вернуться. За сотни лет все вокруг изменилось, но иногда Мерлин натыкался на что-то настолько памятное, что казалось, будто он перенесся назад сквозь время и расстояние.  
Наверное, именно это с ним постоянно и происходило. Сейчас, держа Артура за руку, все было легче переносить, ведьпустота в его душе заполнена.  
От салемского Музея ведьм ему стало не по себе. От истории охоты на ведьм. Он видел, как все это происходило вокруг него. Но сам умудрился избежать поимки, хотя за долгие века своей жизни не раз попадал в места, где магия каралась смертью.  
— Это так иррационально, — сказал Артур.  
— Что именно? — уточнил Мерлин, глядя на изображение кельтской повитухи, которую демонизировали и превратилииз благожелательной сельской колдуньи в коварную злую ведьму.  
— Неужели никто не задумывался? Например, почему женщина, если она ведьма и способна на чудеса, позволяла убитьсебя каким-то религиозным фанатикам?  
Мерлин помнил, как однажды весной Артур задал тот же вопрос отцу. Тогда казнь грозила юной девушке, которую обвиняли в создании приворотных зелий. В ней не было ни капли магической силы.  
— Ну, может быть, они не были такими уж сильными ведьмами, — сказал Мерлин, — Может, действительно сильным ведьмам удавалось остаться незамеченными.  
— А может, их и вовсе не существовало. Это самое простое объяснение, — рассмеялся Артур.  
— А самое простое, по-твоему, всегда самое верное?  
— Ты про бритву Оккама, Мерлин? Я впечатлен.  
Все утро они слонялись по Салему, заходили в маленькие магазинчики, ели мороженое, сидя на траве. Мерлин предложил не смотреть воссозданный суд над ведьмами, сказав, что это скучно, но, откровенно говоря, он не хотел его вспоминать.  
Позже, сидя в ресторане отеля Hawthornе и поедая морепродукты, Мерлин долго рассуждал о том, что собирается включить в статью, пока Артур не выдержал и не прижал к его губам палец. Мерлин тут же вобрал его в рот и наслаждалсятем, как расширились от возбуждения зрачки Артура, пока не вспомнил, что они находятся в общественном месте.  
Оглядевшись вокруг, он успокоился: кажется, окружающим было все равно. Только официант понимающе ухмылялся, глядя на них. Так что Мерлин негромко извинился.  
— Вы знаете, что можете здесь пожениться? — спросил официант, словно делясь сокровенным знанием.  
Взглянув на Мерлина, Артур совершенно не по-артуровски захихикал, а Мерлин лишь приподнял брови.  
— Мы и дома можем пожениться, — ответил Мерлин. Это не совсем соответствовало действительности, но, может, официант отстанет?  
— Правда? Здорово.  
— Ага.  
— Так что, Мерлин, будешь делать мне предложение? — споосил Артур, когда их оставили в покое.  
— А то! — Выдержав драматическую паузу, он сказал: — Артур, согласен ли ты скушать еще кусочек хлеба? — ин протянул Артуру корзинку с хлебом.  
— Согласен.  
Мерлин покраснел. Раньше у них никогда не было подобной возможности. Мерлин невольно задумался. Хочет ли Артур вступать в брак? Заводить детей? Дети обожали Артура, а он обожал детей и отчаянно хотел ребенка от Гвен. И не только ради продолжения рода. Если в этой жизни надо было исправлять прошлые ошибки, может, Артуру стоит воспользоваться шансом стать отцом?  
Мерлин к детям был равнодушен, так что его устроит любое решение. Кроме того, он пока даже не знал, что Артур думает об их отношениях. Мерлин понимал, что это навсегда, но у него было преимущество — он знал, что так предначертано судьбой. Артур же вполне мог просто наслаждаться романом, не задумываясь о чем-то более серьезном.  
— Мерлин, я тут подумал...  
— О чем? — внезапно занервничал Мерлин.  
— Почему ты до сих пор не поменял свой статус в фейсбуке?  
А может, и задумывался.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — Статус в фейсбуке — это так серьезно, — добавил он с непроницаемым выражением лица.  
— Я понимаю, — Артур похлопал его по руке. — Это страшно. Тебе станет легче, если я поменяю свой одновременно с тобой?  
— Знаешь, думаю, что станет.  
Мерлин с трудом сдерживал смех. Он чувствовал, как бурлит в нем магия, как сердце стучит об ребра, а тысяча лет воспоминаний кружится в голове. Он радовался этим ощущениям.

Во время обратного перелета они как следует вступили в клуб десятитысячников. На тот случай, если минет не считается. А вернувшись на свои места, воспользовались бесплатным вай-фаем, чтобы зайти в фейсбук.

Кому: Emrys, Merlin (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
От кого: Thomas Malleore (tmalleore@nationalgeographic.com)  
Тема: Re: План  
Получил общий план статьи. Что ты делал в Бостоне, кстати?  
Выглядит многообещающе, только... Скажи мне, что ты не пишешь монокультурный мономиф.

\--  
Кому: Thomas Malleore (tmalleore@nationalgeographic.com)  
От кого: Emrys, Merlin (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
Тема: Re: План  
Я не пишу мономиф.

Пообещав позвонить Артуру, когда выспится и разберет вещи, Мерлин ввалился в свою квартиру. И совершил ошибку, попытавшись распаковать багаж с помощью магии. Потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы заставить заклинание работать, зато когда оно заработало, у Мерлина появилась небольшая проблема.  
Он не мог его остановить.  
Глядя, как старые университетские конспекты распаковываются из стоящих в кладовке коробок, Мерлин позвонил Артуру. И попал на автоответчик.  
«Артур, привет. Надеюсь, ты спишь, а не поперся в офис. Я тут... Эм... Я тут кое-чем занят, так что, боюсь, от обеда придется отказаться. Завтра позвоню. Пока».  
Он умудрился успокоить свою магию на время, достаточное для того, чтобы следующим утром отнести Артуру круассанов, пока тот не ушел на работу.  
— Останься, — уговаривал Артур, покрывая поцелуями его шею. — Я позвоню на работу, скажу, что заболел.  
Он еще даже не одевался, лишь бедра были обернуты полотенцем, и единственным желанием Мерлина было сорвать это полотенце и упасть на колени.  
Он собирался сделать именно это, когда увидел, что чашка Артура парит в нескольких сантиметрах над столиком.  
Твою мать.  
— Не могу, — Мерлин надеялся, что в его голосе слышна вся глубина его сожаления. — Дедлайн.  
— Ладно, — нахмурился Артур.  
— Кроме того, не забывай, тебе надо спасти мир, — Мерлин легонько ткнул Артура в плечо кулаком. — Биотопливо из будущего.  
— Такими темпами — биотопливо из никогда, — проворчал Артур.  
— Вдруг оно возьмет, да и заработает, — предположил Мерлин. — Как по волшебству.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что в школе тебе не особенно давалась химия.  
— Каюсь, виноват, исправлюсь.  
— Ладно, раз ты мне отказываешь, пойду-ка я на работу. Увидимся позже?  
Мерлин кивнул, но тут заметил неуверенность промелькнувшую в глазах Артура. И захотел рассказать ему обо всем: о Камелоте, о магии, о том, что Артур для него важнее всего виденного за тысячу лет. Но не мог. Рассказать — значит поставить под удар то, что у них было. И Мерлин подумал, что часть Артура лучше, чем его полное отсутствие.  
— Удачи на работе, — сказал он в спину Артуру, отправившемуся в спальню одеваться.  
Зажмурившись, Мерлин напрягся, скрипя зубами, и спустя один невыносимо долгий момент чашка опустилась на стол.  
Мерлин направился к выходу.

Вернувшись домой, Мерлин принялся строить планы на ближайшее будущее. Не мог же он просто прошептать несколько слов над нужной емкостью в лаборатории «Экскалибура». Наверняка у Артура возникнут подозрения, если его изобретение вдруг само собой заработает.  
Впрочем, раньше он на такие вещи не обращал внимания.  
Но как Мерлин сможет объясниться, если подозрения все же возникнут? Да, Артур, я бессмертное сверхъестественное существо, заставившее работать твое биотопливо, и, кстати говоря, ты в курсе, что тысячу лет назад, когда ты был легендарным королем, я привязывал тебя к трону с помощью магии, чтобы отсосать тебе?  
К тому же Артуру понадобятся патенты. Тесты. Эксперименты. Кто-нибудь обязательно выяснит, что топливо не должно работать, и начнутся вопросы.  
— В Камелоте люди хотя бы знали о существовании магии, — пожаловался Мерлин Гаюсу, который свернулся клубочком рядом с ним на диване. — А сейчас в нее никто не верит, Артура назовут или мошенником, продающим нефтепродукт под видом биотоплива, или кем похуже.  
Гаюс лишь шевельнул хвостом, задев ногу Мерлина.  
— Если только... Я могу воспользоваться магией, чтобы облегчить поиск научного решения проблемы?  
Гаюс не ответил.  
— Знаешь, ты совсем не такой полезный, как твой тезка.  
Мерлин откинулся на диване, позволив голове упасть на спинку. Он долго сидел, мысленно ругая себя на чем свет стоит, пока не почувствовал прикосновение к лицу мягкой лапы. Когда он открыл глаза, Гаюс потерся о его подбородок головой.  
— Спасибо, старик, — сказал Мерлин. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

В течение следующей недели эйфория от поездки в Бостон и вновь обретенный кайф от регулярного секса с Артуром начали ослабевать, оставив после себя тотальный «неписец», который Мерлин сейчас абсолютно не мог себе позволить. Как-то он просидел все утро, пялясь в экран, а Гаюс сначала чесал когти о его стул, а потом громко орал, требуя еду.  
Курсор угрюмо помигивал.  
Мерлин понимал, конечно, что у курсоров нет эмоций и что они не могут быть угрюмыми, но раз наречия — признак ленивого писателя, а он их все равно использует, то идите в жопу. Курсор над ним натурально издевается.  
Хорошо хоть удалось не поджечь ноут от раздражения. По крайней мере, с магией наметился явный прогресс, в отличие от статьи о ней.  
Помимо набросков, отосланных Тому, на рабочем столе висело еще с десяток файлов с потенциальными кусками статьи. Но ни один из них не удовлетворял Мерлина до конца, поэтому он каждый день открывал новый документ в надежде, что сейчас с его пальцев потечет гениальный текст, который, превратившись в пиксели, принесет ему вожделенную награду для каминной полки. Или, в его случае, кухонного стола. А может, для каминной полки в доме Артура, где она действительно была. Над прекрасным камином.  
Не то чтобы Мерлину часто доводилось его видеть в последнее время. Пришлось изобразить простуду, чтобы держать Артура на расстоянии, пока магия не успокоится. И Мерлину его не хватало. Двумя днями ранее Артур привез ему суп и хлопотал вокруг, пока Мерлин не изобразил переутомление, намекая, что Артуру пора уходить.  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты заразился, — сказал Мерлин.  
— А как же «в болезни и здравии»?  
Закатив глаза, Мерлин вытолкнул Артура за дверь. И не мог не заметить боли на его лице. Самому Мерлину происходящее тоже причиняло боль. Он больше всего хотел бы сейчас сидеть у огня рядом с Артуром.  
В прежние времени они, когда уезжали на охоту или когда в замке становилось слишком промозгло, бывало, лежали у огня прижавшись друг к другу и делали вид, что просто греются, пока однажды не прекратили притворяться.  
Но мечты об уютных объятиях у камина не помогут со статьей, к сожалению. Так что Мерлин вернулся к своим заметкам.  
Спустя несколько часов напряженной работы ему захотелось в туалет. Удовлетворив физиологические потребности, он сделал себе чай и принялся рыться в сумке в поисках распечаток, сделанных в Париже. Засунув руку поглубже, он наткнулся на что-то металлическое.  
Вытащив брелок с китайским драконом, Мерлин улыбнулся. Когда он впервые взял его в руки, первой мыслью было, что его дракон был совсем не таким. И теперь он знал, почему тогда так подумал. Смесь красного, золотого, синего и коричневого в окраске этого дракона ничем не напоминала Килгарру. И морда была не такая, и тело слишком длинное, напоминавшее змеиное, но все же Мерлин до сих пор был повелителем драконов, и теперь у него был дракон.  
Подбросив брелок, Мерлин заставил его замереть в воздухе. И это было… Правильно. Словно магия наконец начала вновь подчиняться ему. Может, это принесет ему удачу.  
Он выстрадал еще страницу, когда зазвонил телефон. На экране высветилось: Артур-мобильный.  
— Алло? — ответил Мерлин.  
— Привет, — сказал Артур. — Тебе лучше?  
Мерлин улыбнулся краешком рта. В этой жизни Артур невероятно тонко чувствовал настроения Мерлина, хотя и не понимал почему. Словно у него срабатывало что-то вроде мышечной памяти во всем, что касалось Мерлина.  
— Намного. Почти здоров.  
— Слушай, мне тут случайно обломились билеты на «Веселое приведение» в «Аполло» на сегодня. Пойдем?  
Мерлин поморщился:  
— Хм, ну не знаю... Мне до конца осталось всего ничего, и сам знаешь, я неважно себя чувствую...  
— Мерлин, да что с тобой в последнее время?  
— В смысле?  
— Утром ты нормально себя чувствовал, и с самого Бостона твердишь, что вот-вот закончишь статью.  
— Ну ты же знаешь писателей. Мы творческие натуры, — попытался разрядить обстановку Мерлин.  
Артур не ответил.  
— Блин, Артур, естественно я бы с удовольствием пошел. Но черт... Вся моя карьера зависит от этой статьи, а она пока что полнейшее дерьмо, я уже весь мозг себе сломал...  
— Я могу помочь?  
— Ты и так помогаешь.  
— Ну конечно.  
— Я серьезно. Что не так?  
— Знаешь, я иногда думаю, Мерлин... Мне порой кажется, что ты от меня что-то скрываешь.  
У Мерлина оборвалось сердце.  
— Да что ты, Артур. Я же открытая книга, сам знаешь.  
Они помолчали.  
— Так во сколько спектакль? — спросил Мерлин с наигранным энтузиазмом.  
— Не стоит. Я спрошу Барбару, не хочет ли она сходить. Может взять с собой Имождин.  
— Нет, Артур, я пойду...  
— Да ладно. Я понимаю, что статья тебя вымотала. Я завтра позвоню. Хорошо? Закажем карри и посмотрим кино.  
— Звучит прекрасно. Жду не дождусь.  
— Прости, мне надо бежать. До встречи.  
— Пока, Артур.  
Положив трубку, Мерлин посмотрел на брелок с драконом.  
— Знаешь, я не отказался бы от помощи. Я величайший волшебник в истории, но не могу даже понять, как заставить Артура вспомнить меня, не то что как спасти планету.  
Дракон не ответил. Да Мерлин и не ждал ответа.

_— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — крикнул Мерлин, войдя в огромную пещеру.  
— Тебе не нужна моя помощь, Мерлин, — сказал Килгарра, спикировав вниз и расположившись на привычном месте. — Утебя есть все необходимое.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Твоя магия была создана в тот день, когда Утер запретил колдовство. Сила каждого погибшего мага, каждой сожженной ведьмы досталась тебе, чтобы ты помог молодому Пендрагону исправить ошибки более эгоистичных поколений.  
— Если это сила всех магов и ведьм, неудивительно, что их поубивали, — проворчал Мерлин.  
Килгарра улыбнулся своей как всегда неприятной улыбкой и на глазах Мерлина начал превращаться в китайского дракона с брелока.  
— Ты тоже должен залечить старые раны, Повелитель драконов. Ваша история задавила и обесценила слишком много других. Они помогли тебе. Теперь ты должен отойти и позволить им прозвучать._

Голос дракона превратился в пронзительный трезвон...

Резким взмахом руки Мерлин заткнул будильник.

Следующим вечером Мерлин появился в квартире Артура с пивом и коробкой с надписью «Exxxtasy — эротическая игра для мужчин», ради которой он отважился средь бела дня наведаться в «Голубую розу».  
— Привет. У меня посылка для мистера Артура Пендрагона.  
— Неужели?  
— Именно так. Распишись здесь, приятель, — Мерлин протянул ручку и TIME с Артуром на обложке.  
— Вот наглец!  
— А то!  
— Ладно, думаю, мне лучше открыть посылку и убедиться, что все на месте. Проходи.  
Войдя в квартиру Артура, Мерлин привалился к стене в коридоре, пока Артур изучал содержимое сумки. Увидев коробку с игрой, он удивленно приподнял брови.  
— Думаю, тот, кто это прислал, чувствует себя виноватым и хочет загладить свою вину, — сказал Мерлин.  
— Какая проницательность, мистер...  
— Мерлин.  
— Мистер Мерлин?  
— Просто Мерлин.  
— Ну, значит, этому кому-то повезло. Просто Мерлин — именно то, чего мне не хватало, — притянув Мерлина к себе, Артур поцеловал его.  
Когда они, тяжело дыша, оторвались друг от друга, Артур повел Мерлина в гостиную. На столе уже дожидались тарелки, приборы и пакет с заказанной из ресторана едой. Карри изумительно пахло, и заурчавший желудок напомнил Мерлину, что секс может и подождать. Только недолго.  
— Кстати, — сказал Артур, открыв пару бутылок пива и уйдя на кухню, чтобы убрать остальное в холодильник. — Твоя вещичка?  
— Какая вещичка? — спросил Мерлин. Он уже выложил тикка масала, наан и самосы на тарелки.  
— Посмотри там, на полке. Брелок.  
Мерлин взглянул на полку. Брелок с драконом лежал на коробочке с DVD.  
Брелок, подозрительно похожий на его собственный.  
— Я сегодня нашел его на этом диске. Подумал, может, ты забыл?  
— Я? Почему именно я?  
— Ты единственный из моих знакомых, кому могло прийти в голову посмотреть этот фильм, — сказал Артур, возвращаясь с кухни. — Подумал, ты хочешь вместе посмотреть. Ну, понимаешь, мы Артур и Мерлин и там — Артур и Мерлин.  
Мерлин повнимательней посмотрел на диск.  
«Экскалибур».  
— Я... — начал он, когда Артур уселся рядом. — Да, брелок мой. Вот только не помню, чтобы я его здесь оставлял. Странно.  
Еще более странным было то, что он отчетливо помнил, что еще вчера брелок был у него дома. И он просил у дракончикасовета.  
— Ну фильм-то включать?  
Не в силах выдавить ни слова, Мерлин кивнул. Он засунул в рот кусочек карри, чтобы скрыть, что у него банально нет слов.  
Невыносимый фильм. Мерлин возненавидел его еще во время первого просмотра. Он всегда оставлял чувство какой-то неправильности. Даже будучи маленьким заучкой, увлеченным легендами о короле Артуре, Мерлин ненавидел этот фильм.  
Во время просмотра ему все время приходилось затыкать Артура, который сыпал шуточками по поводу каждой сцены.  
— Будь в моей постели Ланселот, я бы не посмотрел на эту Гвиневеру.  
Тогда ты считал несколько иначе, думал Мерлин, загоняя поглубже чувство потери, возникавшее всякий раз, когда он вспоминал о Гвен и Ланселоте. Как несправедливо, что они не могли оказаться здесь. А может, несправедливо было то, как легко они вышли из круга судьбы, так же легко, как покинули той ночью Камелот. Им не пришлось переживать все, чтослучилось дальше.  
— Интересно, Артур когда-нибудь пробовал групповушку?  
Услышав это, Мерлин покраснел. Он вспомнил один случай, произошедший вскоре после свадьбы, еще до приезда Ланселота, когда Артур вернулся из похода измотанный физически и морально. Они с Гвен отослали Ульрика и ухаживали за Артуром сами. И было вино, счастливые слезы, остатки пережитого страха, и Гвен, такая красивая в свете свечей, и Артур — живой и благородный...  
— Этот парень просто бездарный король.  
Мерлин прикусил язык. Он обязательно когда-нибудь напомнит эту фразу Артуру.  
— Ух, и этот Мерлин тоже фиговый. Ты мне больше нравишься.  
И эту тоже.  
Мерлин готов был начать рвать на себе волосы, когда Персиваль принес Артуру Священный Грааль.  
— Испей из Грааля и возродишься, и земля возродится вместе с тобой, — сказал с экрана Персиваль.  
Артур испил из Грааля и возродился. А с ним возродились и измученные войной земли Камелота.

_Если Артур выпьет воды из Чаши, он будет жить._

Мерлин тряхнул головой, избавляясь от воспоминания о голосе Нимуэ. Странно, что ему это вспомнилось, или...  
— О черт, только не это... — Мерлин резко выпрямился, оторвавшись от Артура, привалившись к которому сидел раньше.  
— Что? — Артур взглянул на него.  
— Ничего. Сам подумай, это же совершенно неправдоподобно. Вода вернет Артура к жизни? Абсурд.  
— Ну это же Святой Грааль, Мерлин, а не чашка из сувенирной лавки «Оксфам».  
— Еще б я знал, что такое «Оксфам».  
— Ты же знаешь, я за перераспределение потребительских ресурсов. Изменения климата и все такое...  
— Да-да, — подыграл Мерлин, хотя у самого в голове царил хаос.  
— Да что с тобой? — в голосе Артура послышалась озабоченность.  
Встряхнувшись, Мерлин заставил себя вернуться к реальности.  
— Ничего, — сказал он, — все в порядке.  
— Ты уже несколько дней странно себя ведешь.  
— Ничего не происходит, честно. Так, а куда ты дел нашу игру? — похотливо ухмыльнулся Мерлин, посмотрев на Артура, и потянулся к пульту, чтобы выключить фильм.  
Артур не возражал.

В Лондоне оказалось сто семнадцать гадальных лавок, но лишь одна из них называлась «Авалон».  
Ну конечно, подумал Мерлин. Как очевидно. Войдя в потрепанную дверь, Мерлин почувствовал резкий запах ладана. За стойкой сидела Нимуэ. Вязальные спицы порхали сквозь ярко-алую пряжу.  
— Я должен найти Святой Грааль.  
— И тебе здравствуй, Мерлин.  
Нимуэ даже не подняла глаз от вязания.  
— Я серьезно. Мне нужно найти Святой Грааль.  
— Под Лувром искал? — спросила Нимуэ.  
— Не шути со мной, жрица.  
— Ты вечно такой серьезный, Мерлин, — сказала Нимуэ, отложив вязание. — Раньше у тебя было лучше с чувством юмора.  
— Раньше я был деревенским мальчишкой, попавшим в услужение к идиоту. Времена меняются. И теперь я злющий, только что обретший память маг, который готов заставить тебя жалеть, что ошметки твоего тела не остались гнить на Острове Блаженных.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты только что сам ответил на свой вопрос? — сказала Нимуэ, задумчиво посмотрев на него.  
— Что?  
— Где ты последний раз видел Чашу жизни? Я полагаю, что ты именно ее имел в виду, поскольку мы-то знаем, что не было никакого Святого Грааля.  
— Э-э-э...  
— Боги, ты, похоже, окончательно спалил себе мозги своими заклинаниями. Тебе нужна Чаша жизни, и я думаю, она до сих пор на Острове. Где ей еще быть?  
— Ее не может быть там. Прошла тысяча лет.  
— Остров надежно скрыт от людских глаз. Она там.  
— Но... Как же я увижу Остров?  
— Твоя магия послужит проводником. У тебя же осталась магия?  
— Да, — сказал Мерлин, — немного есть. Хотя я не пробовал серьезно колдовать. Никаких заклинаний уровня ādīlegian.  
— Опять ādīlegian? — Нимуэ удивленно посмотрела на него. — Я была уверена что с этими глупостями покончено теперь, когда ты получил своего драгоценного Артура обратно.  
Мерлин разглядывал пол, не встречаясь с ней взглядом, и на лице Нимуэ появилось понимание.  
— А-а. Тебе недостаточно части Артура. Как всегда.  
— У нас что, вечер воспоминаний по поводу моего выхода на пенсию? Я же про твои величайшие творения не вспоминаю. Как, например, убийство нескольких слуг в попытке добраться до Утера. Или как ты подстраивала убийство Артура, хотя сама его создала, дав ему жизнь. Или...  
— Слушай, Мерлин, нам обязательно все это заново перебирать? Страшно утомляет.  
— Разве ты способна уставать? Ведь ты недостаточно живая даже для того, чтобы спать.  
— Вот именно. Представляешь, как ужасно чувствовать усталость и не иметь возможности уснуть?  
Из-за портьеры появилась Фрейя.  
— Твоя очередь. Меня уже тошнит от этого долбаного озер... Ой! — она увидела Мерлина и остановилась. — Здравствуй, Мерлин. Не подумай, что я не люблю озера. В целом, Владычицей озера быть приятно. И все благодаря тебе. Просто знаешь, иногда я даю Нимуэ возможность тоже побыть Владычицей озера, — торопливо закончила она.  
Мерлин закатил глаза:  
— Такое чувство, что вы только и делаете, что придумываете новые способы меня помучить, — он огляделся и спросил: — А где Моргауза? В отличие от вас, на нее я никогда случайно не натыкаюсь.  
— Моргауза прикладывает немалые усилия, чтобы как можно реже с тобой встречаться, — послышался новый голос. Обернувшись, Мерлин увидел Моргаузу, стоявшую неподалеку привалившись к витрине. — Но если у тебя есть лишние полсотни, я с удовольствием расскажу, в каком дерьме ты кончишь свои дни.  
— Все бесишься? — спросил Мерлин.  
— Безусловно, — ответила Моргауза.  
Закатив глаза, Фрейя попросила Моргаузу помочь распутать цепочки c кристаллами.  
— А зачем? Они все равно бесполезны. Большая часть так называемой магии — это просто смешно. Все, кто еще что-то помнит, находятся сейчас в этой комнате.  
— Неправда, — возразил Мерлин. — В мире полно магии. Я видел.  
Он действительно видел. Может, не во время недавних поездок, но за тысячу лет он повидал более чем достаточно, чтобы понять, что магия жива. Ее просто не показывают туристам. И странствующим писателям.  
— Преувеличения и суеверия, — пренебрежительно фыркнула Моргауза.  
— В некоторых случаях, может, да, но у большинства суеверий есть основания, — сказал Мерлин. — Взять хотя бы на нашу историю и то, как ее извратили со временем. Но это же не значит, что мы не существуем.  
Фрейя вздохнула:  
— Как бы я хотела посмотреть на магию дальних стран.  
В ее голосе была тоска.  
— Может, Мерлину открыть клуб путешественников, — сказала Нимуэ. Мерлин и Фрейя обменялись улыбками.  
— Тебе всегда нравилось думать, что земля вертится вокруг нас, — сказал Мерлин.  
— Она и вертится, — ответила Моргауза. — И если ты надеешься это изменить, самое время начинать.  
— О чем ты? — посмотрел на нее Мерлин.  
Протянув руку, Моргауза дернула его за волосы.  
— Ай! — воскликнул он. — Полегче.  
— Терпи, Эмрис. Это, — Моргауза положила что-то на ладонь Мерлина, — твой первый седой волос. Похоже, ты наконец начал стареть.  
Мерлин смотрел на свои руки. Он не чувствовал никаких изменений, но...  
— Последний шанс, Эмрис. Не упусти его.  
Нахмурившись, Мерлин вышел на улицу.

Кому: Renuka Duraswaimy (rduraswaimy@gmail.com), Sean Moody (seanisagodbiatches@gmail.com)  
От кого: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com)  
Тема: Простите  
Простите, я тут в прострации с самого Бостона. Мало того, что заболел, так еще и статья эта мне весь мозг вынесла.  
Но я уже на финишной прямой, и когда закончу, то выпивка с меня.

\--  
Кому: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com), Sean Moody (seanisagodbiatches@gmail.com)  
От кого: Renuka Duraswaimy (rduraswaimy@gmail.com)  
Тема: Re: Простите  
А мы-то думали, ты там затрахался вусмерть.

\--  
Кому: "Merlin W. Emrys" (merlin.emrys@gmail.com), Renuka Duraswaimy (rduraswaimy@gmail.com)  
От кого: Sean Moody (seanisagodbiatches@gmail.com)  
Тема: Re: Простите  
Рену может быть, но я стараюсь не думать о том, как ты трахаешься. Ты уж не обижайся. Короче, возвращайся к людям. У меня куча новостей.

Несмотря на все свое нетерпение, Мерлин не спешил нестись сломя голову на Остров Блаженных. Один раз он почти собрался и был уже на полпути к ближайшей конторе по прокату автомобилей, но тут позвонил Артур, чтобы пожаловаться по поводу интервью для «Панорамы», которое только что закончили снимать.  
— Он понятия не имел, о чем я говорю, — сказал Артур. — Это же не термоядерная физика.  
— Некоторым твоя задумка может казаться чем-то подобным, — ответил Мерлин. — Даже я еле-еле тебя понимаю, а мне приходится это каждый день слушать.  
А еще в последние дни он тратил массу времени, колдуя над научными работами по физике и химии. Пока что получалось, что ему придется открыть новый элемент в периодической таблице, чтобы формулы Артура начали работать.  
— Короче, не переживай, уверен, ты не выглядел глупо.  
— Я и не переживал, что мог выглядеть глупо, Мерлин, — фыркнул Артур.  
— Ну конечно, — Мерлин улыбнулся. — Чем занимаешься?  
— В данный момент? Я в пяти минутах ходьбы от твоей квартиры.  
— Ох, — удивился Мерлин. — А меня дома нет.  
— Ох!  
Судя по голосу, Артур был разочарован. Зная Артура, можно было сказать, что интервью выбило его из колеи, и теперьнужен кто-то, кто послушает тираду Артура о том, как он был прав. Артур всегда был таким. Это помогало ему разобраться в происходящем.  
Мерлин посмотрел на часы. Остров никуда не денется, он может подождать еще немного, даже если сам Мерлин не может.  
— Вообще-то, я неподалеку. Скоро приду.  
Когда он вернулся к своему дому, Артур сидел на ступеньках, хмуро тыкая в экран телефона. Увидев приближающегося Мерлина, он тут же перестал хмуриться.  
— Хай, — поздоровался Мерлин, протягивая руку. И очень удивился, когда Артур ее принял и позволил Мерлину помочь ему подняться.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Артур, но глаза выдавали усталость. Они поднялись в квартиру.  
Услышав голос Артура, Гаюс вышел из комнаты. Дождавшись, когда Артур присядет к похожему на зону военных действий кухонному столу, он запрыгнул к нему на колени и начал тереться об него головой.  
Мерлин выгнул бровь. Даже его коту Артур нравился больше всех.  
— Есть у меня особо нечего, — сообщил Мерлин, копаясь в холодильнике. — Разве что спагетти болоньезе где-то были.  
Когда Артур не ответил, Мерлин обернулся и увидел, что Артур рассматривает какие-то бумаги на его столе.  
Записи по химии.  
— Что это?  
Шагнув к нему, Мерлин вырвал распечатки из его рук.  
— Ничего особенного, — соврал он. — Просто... Пытаюсь разобраться в деле всей твоей жизни, как и положено хорошему бойфренду.  
Артур прищурился.  
— Серьезно?  
Кажется, он не поверил.  
— Серьезно, — Мерлин нацепил свою самую очаровательную улыбку. — Я даже кое-что запомнил. Например, что «С» обозначает углерод!  
Закатив глаза, Артур почесал Гаюса под подбородком. Мерлин услышал ответное урчание.  
— Ты просто что-то с чем-то...  
Мерлин изо всех сил старался выглядеть простодушным.  
— А все остальное по-прежнему для статьи? Честно, каждый раз, когда я прихожу, я вижу, что бардак на столе разрастается.  
— Боюсь, что да. Зато Тому понравилось то, что я успел ему отослать. Скоро закончу. Если удастся найти кого-то, кто согласится просветить меня по поводу персидского суфизма.  
— Слава богу. Жду не дождусь момента, когда узнаю, какой ты, когда у тебя не такая куча работы.  
Хмыкнув, Мерлин вернулся к помешиванию соуса для спагетти.  
— Рано или поздно подвернется что-нибудь еще. Впрочем, хотелось бы надеяться, не такое выматывающее, как эта статья.  
Как будто что-то могло сравниться с происходящим.  
— Вот и хорошо. Сможем пойти еще раз по стенам полазить.  
Мерлин застонал.  
— Смотреть кино и обниматься на моем диване, — продолжил Артур. — Только никакого больше короля Артура, если можно.  
— А что? — Мерлин чуть не уронил сотейник, который держал в руках.  
— От последнего мне снились совершенно бредовые сны.  
— Какого рода? — уточнил Мерлин, кусая губы.  
Опустив Гаюса на пол, Артур начал разбирать стол, чтобы освободить место для обеда. На Мерлина он не смотрел.  
— Просто... Странные. Словно я был в фильме. И ты. И Барбара, и Рену... Только это были не они... В общем... Бред, — Артур покачал головой. — Мне и в Бостоне что-то подобное снилось, но про суды над ведьмами. Кто бы мог подумать, что у меня такое креативное подсознание.  
Мерлин кивнул, молча расставляя тарелки.  
— И часто тебе снятся кошмары?  
Артур передернул плечами.  
— Это не кошмары, доктор Фрейд, — настойчиво сказал он. — Просто странные сны. И они у меня нечасто бывают. Один раз на Мали. Я же говорил тебе, что тоже там был? Я заснул на крыше гостевого домика, поскольку внутри было слишком жарко. — Он посмотрел на Мерлина. — А когда я проснулся, Мэттью сказал, что я кричал кому-то, просил не сдаваться, говорил, что вернусь. Я решил, что это побочка от малярийных таблеток.  
Мерлин почувствовал, как по рукам разбегаются мурашки. Именно на Мали он узнал основу заклинания ādīlegian.  
— И вообще, — продолжил Артур, — ерунда все это. Всем периодически снятся странные сны.

Но это был не один сон. После рекордно быстрой дрочки, Артур отключился в объятиях Мерлина. Посреди ночи он начал повторять имя Мордреда.  
У Мерлина кровь застыла в жилах.

— Мне кажется, он начал вспоминать, — сказал Мерлин Моргане, вновь наведавшись в гадальную лавку.  
— Так это же хорошо?  
— Не уверен.  
Моргана чуть не выронила склянки, которые держала в руках.  
— Мерлин, ты спятил?  
— Ему снились кошмары.  
— Что?  
— Из-за ответственности за Камелот. Он был храбр и правил своими рыцарями и своим народом лучше, чем кто-либо до или после. Но это было нелегко. Мысли о королевстве преследовали его даже во сне.  
Как он мог забыть те ночи, когда он присматривал за Артуром, которого лишь полное изнеможение могло оторвать от карт и соглашений?  
Ничего не ответив, Моргана начала смахивать пыль с кристаллов, разложенных на антикварных полках.  
— Несправедливо просить его пройти через все это снова, — сказал Мерлин.  
Моргана резко обернулась.  
— Это не тебе решать.  
— Ну почему же, — сказал Мерлин. — Заклинание забвения. Он сможет спасти мир. «Экскалибур» заработает. Я заставлю его заработать. Может... Может, ему не обязательно знать, кем он был. Может, достаточно того, что я знаю.  
— Ты с ума сошел? Послушай себя! У тебя нет права принимать подобные решения, Мерлин!  
— Почему нет? Он вернулся в час нужды. Он выполнил свою часть сделки. А я могу облегчить ему жизнь.  
Моргана задумчиво кивнула, хотя по ее взгляду отлично читалось, что она думает об этой идее.  
— Ты боишься.  
— Что?  
— Ты. Ты боишься.  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.  
— Имеешь-имеешь. Ты не хочешь, чтобы Артур узнал, что ты лгал ему все это время.  
— Я...  
— Ты должен больше в него верить.  
— Да он единственный, в кого я верил в своей жизни!  
— Все с тобой ясно, Мерлин, — сказала Моргана, но ее взгляд смягчился. — Не так давно ты мотался по свету по собственным следам и думал, что сходишь с ума. Ты этого хочешь для Артура? Заклинание нестабильно. И ты это знаешь.  
Мерлин не хотел при ней плакать, но по щеке поползла предательская слеза. Он зло смахнул ее.  
— Знаешь, я теперь тебя понимаю, — добавила Моргана. — Не то что раньше.  
— Что?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Мерлин.  
Мерлин рассмеялся:  
— Ну естественно. Чтобы ты могла пуститься в новое путешествие за порогом, а не отбывать наказание здесь, присматривая за мной.  
— Да, и это тоже. Но я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я хотела этого, даже когда ты лгал мне в глаза, отсылая к друидам, когда одно твое слово могло все изменить.  
Мерлин покачал головой.  
— После этого понадобилось много времени, чтобы я вновь начала желать тебе добра. И я хочу, чтобы Артур тоже был счастлив. А его счастье по какой-то причине зависит от тебя.  
— Я сделаю все возможное.  
— Он заслуживает лучшего, чем тайны. Даже те, которые хранят ради его же блага.

— Как насчет кино в выходные? Можем посмотреть «Ученика чародея», — предложил Артур тем же вечером за ужином. — Должно быть забавно.  
— Что? О, нет. Прости... Я... Мне надо съездить в Уэльс.  
— В Уэльс? — Артур замер, не донеся вилку до рта, словно Мерлин объявил, что отправляется на Луну.  
— Да. Это часть Соединенного королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии, к западу отсюда...  
— Я знаю, где расположен Уэльс, — перебил его Артур.  
Какое-то время они молча ели.  
— Так что там, в Уэльсе? — наконец спросил Артур. — Раньше ты не упоминал о поездке.  
— Э-э-э... Хм... Да кое-что для статьи надо уточнить, в прошлый раз упустил из виду. Финальный штрих, так сказать.  
— Значит, ты почти закончил? Дашь почитать? — спросил Артур, не отрывая взгляда от пасты в своей тарелке.  
— Да, почти. Обязательно дам, после того как редактор сделает свои правки. Материал пока сыроват.  
— Составить тебе компанию?  
— Что? О, нет, не стоит.  
Мерлин понятия не имел, как объяснить Артуру свою поездку. Было видно, что Артуру не нравится его скрытность. Прищурившись, Артур явно собирался что-то сказать, но передумал.  
— Ладно.  
— Нет... Ты не... Это короткая скучная поездка, Артур. Визит в библиотеку, пара интервью в Керлеоне и Кармартене.  
— Было бы не так скучно, если бы с тобой еще кто-то поехал?  
— Если кто-то и мог бы сделать поездку более интересной, то это определенно ты, — сказал Мерлин. — Но я должен поехать один. Я вернусь раньше, чем ты успеешь заметить мое отсутствие.  
— Очень сомневаюсь, — сказал Артур. — Еще вина?  
Протягивая бокал, Мерлин старался не обращать внимания на обиженное лицо Артура. И на то, как тошно было от того, что приходилось ему врать.

На самом деле, озеро было не в Уэльсе, но Артуру было не обязательно об этом знать.  
Проехав Гластонбери, Мерлин остановил машину и осмотрелся. Слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как он здесь был, да и приезжал он тогда на лошади, а не на машине. Поняв, что просто так ничего не найти, он закрыл глаза и позволил своей магии вести его. Она послушалась.  
И Мерлин нашел. Неподалеку от стоянки, как это ни смешно, висела мерцающая завеса, скрывающая все от чужих глаз. Но не от Мерлина.  
Он почувствовал момент, когда преодолел пелену защитного заклинания. Пейзаж изменился на глазах: холмы стали выше, а впадины круче, а там... Там вдалеке, в самом центре — разрушенный остров.  
Он остался точно таким же.  
Мерлин взглянул на себя, практически поверив, что на нем окажется грубая одежда, на шее появится платок, а на ногах сапоги с пряжками. Но нет, все те же джинсы и толстовка.  
У крошечной пристани он увидел лодку, привязанную к старым доскам. Время не сумело уничтожить все это, пристань, лодка, колокол остались неизменными.  
Ступив в лодку, Мерлин огляделся. Кажется, теперь простым обращением к магии не обойдется.  
Мерлин вытянул вперед задрожавшую руку.  
— Āstyrian, — прошептал он, и заклинание сработало. Сработало! Лодка бесшумно заскользила по воде в сторону острова и руин, рассекая покрывало из опавших листьев, пока резко не остановилась у грубых каменных ступеней.  
— Есть кто живой? — крикнул Мерлин, хотя знал, что никого здесь нет. Он неожиданно занервничал из-за встретившей его тишины. Он думал, что новая жрица, или маг, или даже друид заняли место Нимуэ на Острове, но некому оказалось ответить на его приветствие.  
Мерлин бродил по руинам крепости. Такой же мертвой, как раньше. Укрытой вечным туманом, от которого блестела трава, а воздух пах свежей зеленью и палой листвой. Алтарь все так же стоял в центре двора. А у его подножия лежала Чаша жизни, ровно там, куда она упала во время грозы, вызванной Мерлином, когда он убил Нимуэ.  
Присев на корточки, Мерлин потянулся к Чаше. Но, поднеся руку совсем близко, остановился.  
Чаша должна была измениться, но она блестела как раньше, и камни остались на своих местах. Какое бы волшебство не хранило это место неизменным, оно действовало и на Чашу тоже.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Мерлин потянулся, чтобы поднять ее с земли. Не должно же быть все так просто. Чашу искали многие поколения людей, ее существование легло в основу целого направления в мифотворчестве, ее объединили с сосудом Иисуса Христа, чтобы сделать местные легенды более приемлемыми для вторгшегося на эти земли бескомпромиссного христианства.  
Но вот она, беспечно брошена у подножия алтаря. Века благословений сильнейших колдунов, возможно, и защитили ее от влияния стихий, но не смогли уберечь от полного забвения.  
До этого момента, когда ею вновь воспользуются для того, для чего она была предназначена. И все благодаря брелоку с драконом и фильму из восьмидесятых, в котором до неузнаваемости извратили жизнь Мерлина.  
— Абсурдно, правда? — спросила Нимуэ, внезапно появившись рядом. На ней опять было ее рваное красное платье. — Как извращают великие судьбы, как они меняются со временем настолько, что вместо жриц, магов и королей мы превращаемся в обычных людей, которые всего лишь хотят встретить свою любовь, потрахаться и прожить ничем не примечательную жизнь.  
— Не суди по себе.  
— Он не поблагодарит тебя за это, — бросила она в спину Мерлину.  
Он не обратил внимания на ее слова. Может, она и создала Артура, но совершенно его не знала.

Мерлин отправил Артуру сообщение из хостела, в котором остановился. Артур не ответил.

Чаша жизни четыре дня стояла на столе, и Мерлин не сводил с нее взгляд. Даже когда дописывал статью для Тома. Даже когда переделывал формулы при помощи магии. Артур думал, что Мерлин до сих пор в Уэльсе. И он так и не ответил на сообщение, а когда Мерлин пытался позвонить, попал на автоответчик.  
Ему не нравилось врать Артуру, но разве у него был выбор? Рассказать безумную историю о бессмертии и реинкарнации и надеяться, что Артур, отбросив все научные знания и свою любимую бритву Оккама, вдруг ему поверит?  
Или продолжать лгать, позволив Артуру проживать дни, месяцы, а то и годы, веря, что он медленно сходит с ума?  
Или принять власть над жизнью, смертью и силой, которую предлагают боги с водой, важнейшей сущностью из всех, и получить награду, которой ждал тысячу лет?  
Казалось бы, ответ должен был быть очевиден, но, оказавшись так близко к обретению того, в поисках кого он пересек все океаны и континенты, Мерлин понял, что Моргана была права — он боялся.  
Но воду из Чаши перелил в бутылку и положил в рюкзак. Вдруг случится приступ смелости?

На следующее утро Мерлин якобы вернулся из Уэльса и написал Артуру сообщение:  
 _Можно, я зайду после работы?  
Валяй._  
В это раз Артур ответил. Оставалось надеяться, что это добрый знак. Мерлин посмотрел на телефон. В сообщении не чувствовалось особого энтузиазма, с другой стороны, по одному слову сложно определить настроение отправителя.  
Когда Мерлин позвонил в домофон, Артур его впустил. В ответ на стук в дверь крикнул, что там не заперто.  
— Артур? — позвал Мерлин. — Где ты?  
— На кухне, — донеслось в ответ.  
Войдя на кухню, Мерлин увидел, что Артур сгорбившись сидит за столом. На котором стоит бутылка «Ардберга» и полупустой стакан.  
— Эй, как дела? — Мерлин наклонился, чтобы чмокнуть Артура в губы и был поражен, когда тот отвернулся. От Артура разило спиртным.  
— Не надо, — сказал он.  
— Артур? — попробовал прояснить ситуацию Мерлин. — Ты пьян? Что не так?  
— А что так?  
— Что-то с семьей? Или это «Экскалибур»? — Мерлин начал паниковать.  
Не удостоив его ответом, Артур опрокинул в рот остатки виски и тут же налил еще.  
— Артур, — Мерлин опустился на один из стульев, — ты меня пугаешь.  
Артур невесело рассмеялся.  
— Знаешь, ты меня тоже напугал. Но я знаю, что в Уэльсе есть мертвые зоны, где не берет телефон, поэтому старался не волноваться.  
— И?  
— И я позвонил в библиотеку, надеясь тебя застать. А там сказали, что ты был у них три недели назад и на эту неделю не договаривался.  
Мерлин резко и шумно выдохнул.  
— Ты... Проверял меня?  
— Да. И, как видишь, не зря. В Керлеоне тебя тоже не ждали. Ты солгал мне.  
Мерлин тяжело сглотнул.  
— И кто он?  
— Кто «он»? — в шоке переспросил Мерлин.  
— Или это она? — продолжил Артур, словно не слыша Мерлина. — Или все гораздо серьезней?  
— Я вообще не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
Артур не ответил.  
— Артур, ты говоришь бессмыслицу. Прекрати. Пойдем в комнату, а потом я сделаю тебе чай.  
— Не хочу я чай, — запротестовал Артур, когда Мерлин помог ему устроиться на огромном кожаном диване.  
— Сейчас вернусь, — сказал Мерлин, не обращая внимания на слова Артура.  
Вернувшись на кухню, Мерлин поставил кипятиться воду и достал из-под раковины чайник для заварки. Артур напугал его. Мерлин не предполагал, что его ложь была настолько очевидна. Как и раньше. Слишком погряз в собственных страданиях, обругал себя Мерлин, но голос в голове был подозрительно похож на голос Морганы.  
Когда вода закипела, он наполнил чайник и положил в него заварку. Собираясь закрыть крышку, он бросил взгляд на валявшийся около стула рюкзак и почувствовал, как сильнее забилось сердце. Вопрос больше не был гипотетическим.  
Приняв решение, он достал бутылку с водой из Чаши жизни и добавил немного в чай.  
С застывшей улыбкой Мерлин вернулся в гостиную.  
— Молоко и слишком много сахара. Все, как ты любишь.  
Артур взял чашку и поставил ее на стол, не сделав ни глотка.  
— Скажи, — вновь начал Артур, — почему ты мне солгал?  
Мерлин вздохнул.  
— Видишь ли... — выдавил он, забравшись с ногами на диван.  
— Сегодня не приготовил для меня отговорку? Неужели ты думал, что я настолько глуп, что не замечу, что ты что-то от меня скрываешь? Солгал про фотографию в аэропорту. Солгал, что не искал меня. Солгал о статье, солгал об изучении химии. Господи, может, ты занимаешься промышленным шпионажем? Кто тебя нанял?  
— Не глупи...  
— Я люблю тебя, а ты мне постоянно врешь, — сказал Артур.  
У Мерлина перехватило дыхание.  
— Артур, ты пьян. В следующий раз дождись меня, прежде чем напиваться, ладно? — сказал он, обнимая Артура за плечи. Стряхнув его руку, Артур с трудом поднялся на ноги.  
— Думаю, тебе лучше уйти, Мерлин.  
— Уйти? Почему?  
— Я не могу сейчас с тобой разговаривать.  
— Артур, не надо...  
— Нет, Мерлин. Отправляйся домой и подумай, хочешь ли ты вообще быть со мной.  
— Конечно, я...  
— Выметайся.  
— Вот, Артур, — подняв чашку, Мерлин вновь протянул ее Артуру. — Выпей чай. Поможет.  
— Чай здесь не поможет, Мерлин.  
— Чай всегда помогает, — пошутил Мерлин, но даже не улыбнулся. Когда Артур вновь отказался от чая, Мерлин поставил чашку на стол. У него сжалось сердце.  
— Я не могу сейчас быть рядом с тобой, — сказал Артур, спрятав лицо в ладонях. — Я хочу остаться наедине с этим виски и забыть, что когда-то нагрубил клерку в парижском аэропорту.  
Наверное, Артур заметил несчастное лицо Мерлина, потому что, когда он поднял голову, его взгляд стал немного мягче.  
— Я хотел...  
Но было уже слишком поздно. Мерлину необходимо было выбраться отсюда. Хотя бы на какое-то время. Он не мог с этим справиться, не так скоро после того, как вновь обрел его. Это несправедливо. И виноват в этом он сам. Нимуэ права. Он не хотел довольствоваться частью Артура. Никогда не хотел, сколько бы ни притворялся, что это не так.  
Кивнув самому себе, Мерлин схватил рюкзак и, не сказав ни слова, пошел к двери, смаргивая слезы.  
— Мерлин! — окликнул его Артур. — Постой!  
Мерлин продолжал идти.  
Выскочив за дверь, он привалился к ней, глотая слезы. Направившись в лифту, он услышал громкий стук и звук бьющейся посуды. Артур швырнул что-то в дверь. Скорее всего, чай.  
Может быть... Может, он с самого начала был прав. Может быть, в этот раз он должен был быть сильным за них обоих. В их первой жизни было столько боли и горя. Может, эгоистично было желать, чтобы Артур тоже вспомнил лишь для того, чтобы Мерлин не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.  
Может, было достаточно уже того, что Артур вернулся. И Мерлину суждено было помнить их историю за них обоих. Одному.  
Если у них с Артуром вообще останется что-то общее.

Свернувшись клубочком на краю кровати, Мерлин не думал, что ему удастся заснуть. Удалось.

_Он валялся на грязном земляном полу камеры с низким потолком. Во всяком случае, он предполагал, что это грязь. Он ничего не видел. Но на ощупь это была грязь. Он также ничего не слышал. Скорее всего, это было связано с ошейником, надетым на него бандитами. Они могли издеваться над ним, пользуясь магией ошейника, в то время как он блокировал его собственную.  
Увозя Мерлина из Камелота, они говорил, что его им продали. Что Артур, узнав его секрет, продал его, как скотину. Продал торговцам людьми, работавшим на Ценреда, который был союзником Моргаузы.  
Ценреду совсем не понравилось, что один из его подданных помогал Камелоту завоевывать его королевство. Он жаждал отомстить Камелоту. И личный слуга Артура, оказавшийся изменником, которого, по их словам, он сам продал, идеально для этого подойдет.  
Мерлин им не поверил. Во всяком случае, сначала. Однако спустя неделю он начал сомневаться.   
Время шло. Когда быстрее, когда медленнее. Большую часть времени его никто не трогал. Иногда стражники развлекались с его ошейником: отключали тактильные ощущения или, наоборот, обостряли их до невыносимых высот, но в основном его просто оставляли одного в темноте и тишине, пока ему не начало казаться, что он сходит с ума.  
Однажды, когда его отвели к луже солоноватой воды и приказали помыться, потому что его вонь мешала другим заключенным, Мерлин попытался сопротивляться. За это Ценред высек его собственноручно, обещая во время поркиотвратительные вещи, которые позднее так и не сделал — спасибо и на том.  
Потом его мучили новостями о том, что Утер послал рыцарей сравнять Эалдор с землей. Что в наказание за то, что Мерлин посмел скрываться при его дворе, Утер отправил в подземелья его мать.  
У него не было сил даже решить, верить этому или нет.  
Время тянулось бесконечно (он не мог знать, сколько прошло), когда в один прекрасный день (или ночь, для замурованного в тесной клетушке в толще скалы Мерлина они ничем не отличались друг от друга) стены дрогнули, а воздух задрожал от обилия звуков.  
Он чувствовал, что больше не один. Что в тесной камере появился кто-то еще. Кто бы то ни был, им придется ползти, настолько низким был потолок.  
Когда его коснулись теплые руки, Мерлин дернулся и попытался вжаться в стену. Но руки успокаивающе гладили плечи, волосы, щеки. Когда Мерлин поднял руку, чтобы отмахнуться, он почувствовал под пальцами металл кольца на руке пришедшего.  
Это кольцо он узнал бы из тысячи. Подозрения подтвердились, когда он наткнулся на острый край горжета, ощупал оплечье на правом плече, потянулся выше и нашел шрам за ухом от раны, которую сам и зашивал.  
— Артур? — едва слышно спросил он. После столь продолжительно молчания голос отказывался повиноваться. Ответа Мерлин не услышал.  
Сильные руки обняли его, и на мгновение Мерлина захлестнуло отчаяние. Он заговорил, не подумав. Его пытались обмануть, запудрить ему мозги лишь ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как второй раз рушатся все его надежды.  
Мерлин знал, что королям свойственен подобный садизм.  
— Артур не стал бы меня обнимать, — прошептал он и тут же оказался в нежнейшем из удушающих захватов, а костяшки чужих пальцев едва ощутимо потерли его макушку. Мерлин расслабился. Но не дал воли слезам. Лишь позволил Артуру вытащить себя из камеры, взвалить на плечо, вынести на улицу, где, кажется, была ночь, и усадить перед собой на коня. Рядом была по меньшей мере еще одна лошадь. Может, Леон или Ланселот — кто-то, кто считал Мерлина достойным спасения.   
Позже, когда удалось наконец снять ошейник, они остановились в таверне недалеко от границы. Приказав наполнить ванну, Артур усадил Мерлина с кубком вина в горячую воду и принялся нежно протирать его кожу куском намыленной ткани. Артур мыл его, не касаясь заживающих отметин на коже, и Мерлин расслабился. Настолько, что выронил кубок. И автоматически подхватил его с помощью магии.  
Их взгляды встретились поверх зависшего кубка, и Мерлин позволил ему упасть в воду. Он почувствовал, как от лица отливает кровь, и обозвал себя последним идиотом.   
Но Артур никак не отреагировал, просто продолжил его мыть. Промокнув тело Мерлина простыней, он натянул на него чистую тунику, заставил выпить принесенный женой хозяина бульон и уложил в постель. Разве что одеяло не подоткнул.   
— Спасибо, — прошептал Мерлин в темноту.   
В тот же миг он услышал, как Артур присел рядом, поднявшись со своей кровати.   
— Ты думал, я за тобой не приду?  
Естественно Артур выбрал самый неподходящий момент, чтобы стать наблюдательным.  
Мерлин не ответил. Лишь стыдливо отвел глаза.  
— Мерлин, ты правда такой идиот? — яростно выплюнул Артур. — Ты такой идиот, что вообще удивляет, как ты до сих пор жив.  
Мерлин почувствовал, как сильнее прогибается матрац. Артур вдруг оказался рядом и снова крепко обнял его.  
— Ты идиот. И никогда больше мне не лги, — голос Артура был полон отчаяния.  
— Хорошо, — прошептал Мерлин, чувствуя, как постепенно отступает сковавший его душу холод.  
Артур коснулся его лба теплым нежным поцелуем, и измученный Мерлин провалился в сон._

Он проснулся от яростного стука в дверь. Остатки сна уплывали, как пылинки, танцующие в льющемся сквозь оконное стекло свете луны. Он сел, потревожив Гаюса, свернувшегося на одеяле. Щеки были мокрыми от слез.  
— Мерлин! — БУМ. БУМ. — Мерлин, сейчас же открой чертову дверь.  
Артур.  
Отбросив одеяло, Мерлин поспешил к двери, чувствуя, как скользят по линолеуму носки.  
БУМ. БУМ.  
— Мерлин!  
Кажется, Артур все еще злился.  
Распахнув дверь, Мерлин почувствовал, как сжалось сердце. Ему было знакомо выражение на лице Артура. Это не гнев, а глубочайшее страдание — смесь страха, сожаления, непонимания и осознания чужого предательства и...  
Поняв руки над головой, Артур опирался на дверной косяк. От него пахло дождем, стеной лившим за окнами. На ресницах висели прозрачные капли. Мерлин надеялся, что это дождь, а не слезы.  
— Привет, — сказал Мерлин. Он попытался улыбнуться, но Артур тряхнул головой, словно собираясь что-то сказать. Но, кажется, не мог найти слов.  
Мерлин занервничал. Он до боли сжал пальцы, потом взял Артура за руку и увидел, что ладонь замотана тряпкой с пятнами крови.  
— Артур, что с тобой? Что случилось?  
— Так странно. Когда ты ушел, я швырнул в дверь чашку.  
Значит, Мерлин не ошибся.  
— Мне надо было что-то разбить. Мне ненавистно было, что между нами есть секреты, что все идет не так, а я не могу... Поэтому я швырнул чашку с чаем.  
Мерлин молчал.  
— А недостаток швыряния хрупкими предметами в том, что потом приходится убирать осколки.  
Затаив дыхание, Мерлин мысленно умолял Артура перейти к сути.  
— Вот я и пошел убирать. Кругом чай, руки мокрые. Острым осколком я порезал палец и автоматически засунул его в рот. И... И была кровь, и крики, и ты...  
Кончиками пальцев он невесомо погладил щеку Мерлина. И Мерлин наконец поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Артура. И увидел.  
Артур вспомнил.  
— Мерлин, я теряю рассудок?  
Мерлин улыбнулся, хотя у него сжималось сердце от того, каким потерянным и беспомощным выглядел Артур. Он взял его свободную руку и крепко сжал.  
— Нет. Вы обретаете его, — наклонившись, он поцеловал костяшки пальцев Артура, — сир.  
Артур зажмурился, и Мерлин понял, что капли на его ресницах — это отнюдь не дождь.  
— Пойдем внутрь, Артур, — позвал Мерлин.  
Ему не хотелось, чтобы этот разговор проходил там, где его могут услышать, пусть даже в такое время это было маловероятно. То, что происходило сейчас, было только для них двоих.  
Как только закрылась дверь, Артур притянул Мерлина к себе. Пижама Мерлина быстро пропиталась дождевой водой с куртки Артура, но ему было все равно. Их губы встретились, просто касаясь друг друга, дыша одним воздухом, не делая попытки превратить это в нечто большее. Они стояли, дыша друг другом, выдыхая тысячелетнюю разлуку.  
— Мерлин, ты идиот, — наконец сказал Артур.  
— Ты частенько это повторял, — рассмеялся Мерлин, чувствуя, как в груди бурлит чистейшая радость.  
— Ты идиот. И никогда больше мне не лги.  
В тишине раннего утра смех превратился в нечто, похожее на всхлип. Мерлин крепче обнял Артура.  
— Думаю, ты скоро поймешь, что вру я только в случае крайней необходимости.  
Артур скептически выгнул бровь.  
— По большей части.  
— Ну, — сказал Артур. — И как долго?  
— Что?  
— Как долго ты меня ждал?  
Сразу о главном. Как похоже на Артура. Оттолкнувшись от стены, Мерлин взял Артура за руку и повел в сторону спальни. Артур цеплялся за его пальцы, как за спасательный круг. И Мерлин прекрасно его понимал.  
— Зависит от того, как считать.  
— Не особенно успокаивающий ответ, — сказал Артур, когда они дошли до спальни.  
— Какая разница? Теперь-то ты здесь.  
— Мерлин.  
— Долго, Артур, — Мерлин вздохнул. — С... С Камланна. Иногда получалось заставить себя забыть, но в целом... С тех пор.  
Тяжело опустившись на кровать, Артур спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Так долго? — прошептал он.  
— Эй, — подойдя к Артуру, Мерлин одним пальцем приподнял его подбородок. — Посмотри на меня.  
Обхватив Мерлина за талию, Артур прижался щекой к его животу.  
— Я бы ждал в два раза дольше, если бы потребовалось.  
Мерлин гладил волосы Артура, его ресницы и щеки, успокаивая.  
— Прости, — наконец произнес Артур.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться.  
— Прости за то, что не доверял тебе.  
— Ну я действительно кое-что от тебя скрывал. Ты был прав.  
Начав было что-то говорить, Артур замолчал. Потом усмехнулся.  
— Да, полагаю, ты не мог просто взять и все мне рассказать.  
— Ты бы решил, что я псих, и запретил бы приближаться к тебе. Этого я допустить не мог.  
— Мерлин, я и так большую часть времени думаю, что ты псих, — нежно улыбнулся Артур. — Таким ты мне и нравишься.  
— Ты бы меня видел, когда я начал вспоминать. Я был уверен, что схожу с ума.  
— Постой, — сказал Артур. — Я думал, ты прожил все это время.  
Поморщившись, Мерлин присел рядом с Артуром, хотя они так и не смогли друг друга отпустить. Он рассказал Артуру о заклинании ādīlegian, о том, как пользовался им, чтобы сбежать от одиночества бесконечного ожидания, как он странствовал по свету, чтобы вспомнить все, стоя по колено в грязи на поле при Камланне. Как Моргана по-своему заботилась о нем, когда он вспомнил.  
— Значит, в Париже ты не знал, что это я? — спросил Артур.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Мерлин. — Просто увидел, что какой-то парень ведет себя, как полный засранец.  
Артур удивленно покачал головой.  
— Я тогда что-то почувствовал. Когда мы пили виски. Но списал на дежавю.  
— Я тоже. Знаешь, я больше всего хотел, чтобы ты тогда вошел за мной в номер и остался на ночь.  
— Я заметил, — сказал Артур. — И почти поддался.  
— Я рад, что ты этого не сделал, — сказал Мерлин. — Было лучше, когда я знал, кто ты.  
— Теперь мы оба знаем. Думаешь, будет еще лучше? — Артур вертел пуговицу на джинсах Мерлина.  
— Будет великолепно, как всегда есть и всегда было, — прошептал Мерлин. — Даже когда ты не помнил, твое тело узнавало меня. Это было видно в каждом прикосновении.  
Наклонившись ближе, Артур начал покрывать поцелуями лицо Мерлина. Подчиняясь мягкому давлению, Мерлин откинулся на кровати и смотрел, как Артур включает лампу на прикроватной тумбочке.  
— Хочу посмотреть, что изменилось, — пошутил он. В этот момент лежавший на своем любимом подоконнике Гаюс громко мяукнул. Артур прищурился: — Твоего кота зовут Гаюс?  
— Скорее всего, это результат подсознательных воспоминаний, — рассмеялся Мерлин. — На самом деле это не он.  
— Тем не менее я не собираюсь заниматься сексом в его присутствии.  
Подняв недовольно мявкнувшего Гаюса, Артур вынес его из спальни и с резким щелчком захлопнул дверь, прежде чем вернуться к Мерлину.  
— Так, на чем мы остановились? Я хотел проверить, не изменилось ли что.  
Мерлин позволил Артуру вертеть себя, как тому нравилось (приподнимая там, сгибая здесь), пока он избавлял его от одежды. Когда Артур нежно провел пальцем по его животу наискосок, Мерлин хихикнул.  
— Это новый, — сказал Артур.  
— Шрам от аппендицита. От него, видимо, даже бессмертие не спасает.  
— Хотя это очень странно, — заметил Артур, не отрываясь от своего исследования. — Хм-м, а это что такое?  
— Сломал ключицу, играя в регби.  
— А! Все такой же беспомощный физически, как и раньше.  
— Эй!  
Мерлин собрался разразиться длинной тирадой о том, какой он отличный спортсмен, но отвлекся на Артура, поднявшегося, чтобы снять рубашку. Одно долгое мгновение они просто смотрели друг на друга, пока Мерлин вновь не заговорил:  
— Ну?  
— Ну?  
Словно боясь разрушить момент, они оба замерли, не двигаясь.  
— Ты помнишь наш последний раз? Тогда? — спросил Мерлин.  
Лицо Артура потемнело.  
— Помню.  
— Вот так, — сказал Мерлин, — словно у нас не будет больше такой возможности, но мы не хотим это признавать.  
Накрыв его тело своим, Артур сначала отчаянно втрахивал Мерлина в матрац, потом стал двигаться медленнее. И было тихо, будто слова умаляли бы происходившее, и взамен они лишь смотрели друг на друга — просто смотрели, вспоминая и давая себе волю.  
— Но у нас она будет. Возможность, — сказал Артур, когда они сумели восстановить дыхание и, обнявшись, лежали подклетчатым покрывалом.  
— И мы будем ею пользоваться так долго, как сможем, — с грустной улыбкой сказал Мерлин. — Но однажды все закончится. И в этот раз у нас не будет второго шанса. На этом все.  
— Подумать только, битва за Британию оказалась лишь генеральной репетицией, — покачал головой Артур.  
— Угу. Сейчас ставки выше. На кону спасение целой планеты, а не нескольких маленьких королевств.  
— Боже!  
Повернувшись лицом к Артуру, Мерлин успокаивающе погладил его по бедру. Спасение мира — тяжелая ноша.  
— А может, Моргана ошибается. И это наша награда, а спасение мира — лишь дурная привычка, которую надо побороть.  
— Враль, — хмыкнул Артур. — Ты правда думаешь, что на этом все? Никаких больше повторений?  
— Думаю, да, — вздохнул Мерлин. — Мне кажется, она права. Когда в этот раз ты уйдешь, мы последуем за тобой. Я, Моргана, Моргауза, Фрейя, Нимуэ... Все мы. И наша магия тоже.  
— Магия перестанет существовать?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Мерлин. — Магия будет всегда. Она куда больше нас. Я слышал рассказы о таком удивительном колдовстве, в сравнении с которым наши маленькие приключения выглядят дневными телешоу. Несмотря на спасение мира и придуманный инцест.  
— А я о таком никогда не слышал.  
— Многие не слышали. Наша история затмила все остальное. Как всегда и бывает.  
Артур сглотнул.  
— Может, поэтому ты и получил это задание. Чтобы магия других земель получила признание, которого заслуживает?  
— Думаешь? — Мерлин удивленно посмотрел на него. — Странная задача для такого как я.  
— Но сам подумай, — Артур взмахнул рукой, — это словно... Искупление прошлого. Восстановление баланса во вселенной.  
— Кто ты и что ты сделал с Артуром Пендрагоном? — расхохотался Мерлин.  
— С которым из них?  
— С обоими!  
— Я остался самим собой, — ухмыльнулся Артур. — Магия по-прежнему непознаваема для меня, но я знаю, что она значит и чего стоит. И я по-прежнему уверен, что именно поэтому тебя выбрали для этого задания. Чтобы помочь рассказать истории, о которых молчали.  
— Для этого понадобится нечто большее, чем статья в скучном журнале, — пожаловался Мерлин. — Особенно такая хреновая, как моя.  
— Ты всегда можешь написать книгу. А еще лучше — собрать коллекцию книг других авторов.  
— Коллекцию?  
— Именно. Поезди по свету. Отыщи легендарных волшебников, живущих инкогнито в разных концах света. Должны же они где-то быть, в конце концов. Потом будешь лежать на диване и дуться, глядя в экран компьютера, пока я буду спасать мир. Все как в старые добрые времена.  
— Слушай, ты... Да моя магия спасала твою задницу и весь мир больше раз, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
Улыбка Артура стала нежнее. И серьезней.  
— Я знаю, — сказал он и поцеловал руку Мерлина.  
— Значит, говоришь, коллекцию книг со всего света. Интересно, кто согласится это издавать?  
— Сам издай. Займись вирусным маркетингом, изучи рынок...  
— Издательское дело стоит денег, Артур.  
— Какая жалость, что ты не знаешь никого, у кого есть куча денег и слабость к волшебникам, — фыркнул Артур.  
Мерлин ухмыльнулся. Слабость к волшебникам. Вот Утер небось вертится в гробу.  
— Ты же еще можешь?.. — спросил Артур.  
— Колдовать?  
— Угу.  
— Да. С каждым днем все больше. Кстати, я тут сделал для тебя кое-что.  
Игнорируя протесты Артура, Мерлин встал с кровати и голышом прошел на кухню, где лежало несколько листов, исписанных формулами и научными обозначениями. Собрав их, он вернулся в спальню.  
— Я бы, конечно, предпочел сейчас трахаться, но раз у нас перерыв, то вот, посмотри.  
Мерлин сунул Артуру бумажки, который начал просматривать написанное. По мере чтения глаза его раскрывались все шире.  
Закончив, он уставился на Мерлина, не в силах подобрать отвисшую челюсть.  
— Но это же... Мерлин! Ты исправил формулу «Экскалибура»?  
— Как видишь, я лучше самых светлых умов Гарварда, Оксфорда и Массачусетского технологического, — ухмыльнулся Мерлин.  
— Но как?  
Забрав у Артура бумаги, Мерлин толкнул его, опрокидывая на спину.  
— Да проще простого. Магией.  
— Магией, — губы Артура продолжали двигаться, но не было слышно ни звука.  
— Ага. Я и раньше использовал ее для поиска нужных ответов. Делал так, чтобы книги открывались на нужных страницах. Чтобы уравнения сами решались. Это оказалось немногим сложнее.  
— Вы только послушайте его, «немногим сложнее». Невероятно! Я потратил десять лет жизни на создание формулы, чтобы ее довел до ума... Странствующий писатель?  
Мерлин недовольно глянул на Артура.  
— Странствующий писатель и безбашенный придворный маг, благодарю покорно.  
Артур расхохотался:  
— Мерлин, ты и «безбашенный» в одном предложении употребляться не должны.  
— Да неужели? — удерживая Артура магией, Мерлин начал безжалостно щекотать его, пока Артур не взмолился о пощаде.  
— Я перестану, но, думаю, я заслуживаю награды, — выдохнул Мерлин в ухо Артуру.  
— Какой награды? Первостатейному идиоту? — простонал Артур, когда Мерлин удвоил свои усилия. Он не мог ничего с собой поделать. У Артура была такая теплая и мягкая кожа. И он совершенно не по-мужски хихикал.  
— Награды за то, что спас твою антимонархическую задницу, — поправил Мерлин. Сжалившись, он наконец отпустил Артура.  
— Уговорил, — тяжелый вздох Артура был испорчен сбившимся дыханием. — Я постараюсь придумать что-нибудь подходящее. А пока, я смотрю, тебе и так все нравится.  
Обхватив начавший твердеть член Мерлина, он лениво провел по нему ладонью.  
А кому бы не понравилось?  
— Позволь мне позаботиться об этом, — прошептал Артур, сползая с кровати, чтобы встать на колени.  
— Не смею с вами спорить, сир.  
Уже почти рассвело, когда они смогли оторваться друг от друга на время, достаточное для того, чтобы начать проваливаться в сон.  
— Завтра позвоню к тебе в офис, скажу, что ты заболел, — пробормотал Мерлин. Приоткрыв один глаз, он глянул на часы и поправился: — Точнее, уже сегодня.  
— Никаких возражений. Я как раз вчера ушел пораньше, сказавшись больным, чтобы спокойно нажраться и пожалеть себя, — зевнув, Артур притянул Мерлина ближе, уложив его голову себе на плечо. — А теперь спи.  
Мерлин потерся щекой о теплую кожу, чувствуя, что Артур, как кот, прижимается ближе.  
— Мне так тебя не хватало, — прошептал Мерлин, когда в комнате стало почти светло от восходящего солнца.  
Он почувствовал, как вокруг него сжались руки Артура, а к виску прикоснулись горячие губы. Долгое время Артур молчал.  
— Ты был последним, о ком я подумал, — наконец сказал он. — Когда я пал. Я чувствовал их вокруг. Знал, что рядом Мордред. Моргана. Последнее, что я помню перед... смертью — как ты бежишь ко мне. И вчера ты был первым, кто мне вспомнился.  
В глазах защипало. Отведя руки Мерлина, Артур вытер его слезы.  
— И в этой жизни ты будешь последним, о ком я подумаю.  
— В этот раз я уйду с тобой, — пообещал Мерлин.  
— Я знаю, — Артур улыбнулся успевшему взойти солнцу. — В это путешествие мы отправимся вместе.  
Мерлин не хотел сейчас об этом думать. Слишком рано. Он не знал, что приготовили для них боги, или судьба, или случай после того, как на планете станет безопасней, а магию всего мира начнут ценить по достоинству.  
Может быть, у них впереди пять лет. А может, пятьдесят. В любом случае, они будут наслаждаться путешествием. 


	4. ЭПИЛОГ

**ЭПИЛОГ**

**«И, наконец, Артуру, который наполняет мою жизнь магией»**

**(Мерлин Эмрис. Из посвящения к серии «Магия всего мира»).**

**~*~**

Изменения в формуле Экскалибура сработали, и два года спустя разработка перешла в стадию активного тестирования. Пресса надрывалась, восхваляя сбывшиеся ожидания. Лучшие умы Массачусетского технологического института, Гарварда, Оксфорда, да и все остальные готовы были целовать землю под ногами Артура.  
За вклад в спасение планеты Артуру следом за премией TED выпала новая честь: он стал Рыцарем Британской империи. Посвящение проходило всего за несколько недель до переезда Артура, Мерлина и Гаюса в Брюссель, где Артур согласился принять участие в работе Комитета по вопросам изменения климата при Евросоюзе. Он по-прежнему останется генеральным директором «Экскалибура», но повседневными делами компании будут заниматься Барбара, ведущий эксперт Амит и новый исполнительный директор. Артур собирался заняться политикой. Без достаточной политической поддержки у «Экскалибура» не будет рынка сбыта.  
Мерлин имел очень отдаленное представление о том, что все это значит, но у него было предчувствие, что политикам и прочим заинтересованным лицам предстоит поучиться тому, что на самом деле подразумевает «круглый стол».  
Мерлин с нетерпением ждал поездки в Бельгию.  
За тысячу лет путешествий он не помнил, чтобы хоть раз был в Брюсселе. Что может пойти не так в городе, известном пивом, чипсами и шоколадом? Мерлину не терпелось сменить обстановку и начать работу над книгой. Он уже взял с Рену и Шона обещание приехать в гости. Артур же настоял, чтобы Моргана сразу поехала с ними.  
— Ты можешь взять _ее_ с собой, если надо, — добавил он. Моргаузе с Артуром удалось установить некое подобие перемирия, еще раз доказав, что реинкарнация многое изменила. Что до Артура с Морганой, то он никогда не видел Моргану такой беззащитной и обезоруженной, как в тот день, когда Мерлин привел его в гадальный салон. Их встреча, полная прощения и слез, заставила улыбнуться даже Нимуэ. Чуть-чуть.  
Мерлин сопровождал Артура и его семью на церемонию посвящения. Словно во сне он смотрел, как Артур опускается на колени, как его плеч касается меч и как он поднимается уже рыцарем. Если бы они только знали.  
А потом была вечеринка. Члены семьи Артура, Барбара и работники «Экскалибура», члены футбольной команды Артура, Шон, Рену, Моргана и Фрейя. Даже Амаду — они с Мерлином продолжили общаться после завершения работы над статьей — приехал из Парижа, где теперь преподавал.  
Луиза, сестра Артура, привела на вечеринку принца Гарри, кажется, они опять начали встречаться. Так что Артур хоть и не принадлежал к королевской семье, но вполне мог вскоре с ней породниться.  
— Но я терпеть не могу монархию, — пожаловался Артур. — Надо было вообще отказаться от рыцарства.  
— Ты никогда не смог бы отказаться от рыцарского звания, — фыркнула Моргана, отбрасывая назад волосы. — Кодекс чести и прочий бред...  
Убедившись, что на них никто не смотрит, Артур показал ей язык.  
— Господи, вы друг друга стоите, — проворчала она и, подхватив под руку Фрейю, отправилась очаровывать друзей-футболистов Артура, оставив Артура с Мерлином улыбаться друг другу.  
Когда все тосты были сказаны, а все пожелания приняты, они отправились к Темзе. Стояла теплая солнечная погода, так что они расположились на любимой лавочке в парке Клири, восхищенно рассматривая серебряную звезду и алую ленту. И допивая ту самую бутылку «Алдберга» тридцатилетней выдержки.  
— Тебе не обидно? — спросил Артур. — Без тебя я бы никогда не довел до ума формулу «Экскалибура», но все награды и почести достаются мне.  
Опрокинув в рот виски, Мерлин задумался.  
— Не волнуйся по пустякам. Все равно большую часть работы сделал ты, — сказал он, беря Артура за руку. — К тому же, зачем нарушать тысячелетнюю традицию?  
Мерлин не успел увернуться от последовавшего за этим подзатыльника.


End file.
